


Quando finisce una guerra

by FoolThatIam



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/M, Het, Sexual Content, originally posted on EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolThatIam/pseuds/FoolThatIam
Summary: Mentre l'umanità entra in un'epoca di rinascita dopo la fine di una guerra, una spilungona sempre col sorriso sulle labbra e un nanetto costantemente scorbutico scoprono insieme un modo per riappropriarsi di un futuro che non credevano avrebbero mai potuto avere. Ma per chi ha sempre vissuto come se la vita non offrisse altro che il presente, il passato diventa un ostacolo ingombrante verso la conquista di quel futuro.





	1. Un bel momento per essere vivi

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche premessa: rispetto al canonico contorno simil medioevale in cui il manga è ambientato, ho sempre immaginato la mia storia in un contesto più moderno, una società congelata circa in un periodo simile alla nostra seconda guerra mondiale. Spiegherò tutto man mano che andrò avanti, anche se il fatto in sé non è poi così importante ai fini della narrazione della vicenda principale. Semplicemente, troverete a disposizione dei personaggi una tecnologia un pochino più moderna di quella a cui siamo abituati nella narrazione originale.  
> Ho anche un po' cambiato certi aspetti della trama originale, per lo più piccole cose, l'unica grossa concessione che mi sono fatta è stata quella di invertire il nome e il cognome del personaggio di Hanji. Un po' è stato un mio errore di comprensione iniziale, un po' mi torna meglio per la trama, un po' mi piace il nome Zoe.  
> Ai tempi in cui l'ho cominciata il manga era al capitolo 76, per chi non ci fosse arrivato, occhio agli spoiler!  
> Ho cominciato a scrivere la storia nel dicembre 2015 e l'ho terminata ad ottobre dell'anno successivo, e forse per qualcuno che legge le storie qui in italiano non risulterà affatto nuova. Se dovesse essere nuova per qualcuno e non volete aspettare che io la pubblichi tutta, la trovate su EFP, dove ho lo stesso nick name, per cui è facile trovarmi anche lì.  
> La dedico a Monica, che me l'ha ispirata, a Laura, che su EFP è stata sempre una lettrice attenta e gentile, e a Federica, che dato che la sto pubblicando qui potrà leggerla.  
> Buona lettura,  
> Fool

Il capitano Levi non era mai stato una persona ottimista. Nemmeno pessimista se era per questo, piuttosto si sarebbe definito realista nell’accettare di buon grado che spesso le situazioni si mettevano male, o anche molto male.   
Da sempre, da che ne aveva memoria almeno, era stato abituato a prepararsi per lo scenario peggiore possibile delle situazioni che gli capitava di vivere e questo atteggiamento spesso e volentieri l’aveva mantenuto in vita. Non aveva nessuna ragione di cambiare il suo modo di pensare e di affrontare le difficoltà di tutti i giorni.  
Ma persino uno come lui, a quel punto, doveva ammettere che fosse un bel periodo per essere vivi, per essere dei sopravvissuti.  
Al governo c’era una regina illuminata, che dopo aver spazzato via quel falso re e la vecchia oligarchia corrotta e tirannica si era prodigata a curarsi del bene di tutta la popolazione. Era una battaglia appena iniziata quella, ma Historia, nonostante la sua giovane età e qualche ovvio tentennamento iniziale, si era dimostrata all’altezza della situazione.  
I giganti erano finalmente stati debellati grazie alle tecnologie che si erano potute sviluppare all’improvviso dopo la caduta del vecchio regime, che aveva tratto beneficio dall’esistenza dei giganti e represso le scoperte in campo scientifico atte a sconfiggerli.  
I territori all’interno del muro Maria erano stati recuperati garantendo alla popolazione territori e risorse che servivano alla loro sopravvivenza, cosa che aveva fatto sì di scongiurare, ma giusto per un pelo, una guerra civile all’interno delle mura rimaste.  
L’esercito era in fase di riforma, specialmente il Corpo di Ricognizione che era stato distaccato dalle altre forze armate e stava per essere impiegato in quella che sarebbe stata la grande avventura di quei tempi.  
Dopo la bonifica dei territori dentro le mura, si stava programmando l’ambizioso progetto di uscire da esse per andare a scoprire cosa le terre al di fuori potevano offrire all’umanità, soprattutto cosa potessero svelare della sua storia, di cui si sapeva ben poco.  
Non si era potuto fare molto infatti per recuperare la memoria storica perduta più di cento anni prima, ai tempi in cui l’umanità, per sfuggire ai giganti, si era chiusa in gabbia in quelle mura. Se fosse stato possibile agire sulla generazione che aveva vissuto in prima persona quel lavaggio del cervello, forse sarebbe stato probabile recuperare almeno qualcosa, ma ormai quella gente era morta e sepolta da tanto tempo, non rimaneva nessuno che avrebbe potuto ricordare. Non c’era altro modo per sapere che riscoprire tutto daccapo e, apparentemente, c’erano finalmente le risorse per farlo.  
Davanti a loro si prospettava una nuova era della storia dell’umanità, una che, si sperava, sarebbe stata della conoscenza, della pace e della prosperità.  
C’era più di un motivo davvero per essere grati di essere sopravvissuti, ma a differenza di tutto il resto dei suoi commilitoni, sottoposti o superiori che fossero, Levi non si era ancora lasciato andare a quella sensazione che evidentemente aveva assalito benevola gli animi di tutti.  
Essere in guerra era come essere in uno stato di congelamento, le priorità diventavano altre, e non avevi molto tempo per pensare, o si agisce o si cade. Quando tutto finisce devi quasi imparare di nuovo ad essere normale, qualsiasi cosa significasse esserlo poi era compito di ognuno scoprirlo.  
I più giovani erano stati quelli che ci avevano messo meno ad adattarsi. Le loro adolescenze congelate dai bisogni della guerra contro i giganti erano sbocciate all’improvviso, con una certa irruenza, causando qualche grattacapo ma anche molto divertimento ai loro superiori.  
Soprattutto a catturare la loro attenzione era il fiorire di varie romanticherie tra quei ragazzi. Tra i vari capitani delle squadre era nato persino un giro di scommesse che si riscuotevano a suon di boccali di birra la sera alla taverna, che improvvisamente era tornata ad essere frequentata dopo gli orari di lavoro.  
Levi non aveva mai partecipato a quelle scommesse, come al solito teneva un atteggiamento di noncuranza rispetto a tutto quel chiasso. Ci andava anche lui alla taverna, certo, magari non tutte le sere come facevano gli altri, Hanji tra tutti che sembrava aver accettato il ruolo dell’allibratore in quel giro di scommesse e si divertiva come una pazza, in quelle sere la sua risata squillante era stata un costante sottofondo.  
Spesso Levi preferiva starsene in caserma, in quel silenzio inusuale che riempiva il vuoto di tutti quelli che la sera uscivano, celebrando quella ritrovata leggerezza. Ma a volte, se si concedeva il lusso di rilassarsi troppo, si ritrovava a pensare a cose a cui non voleva. Allora bramava il chiasso e l’allegria attorno a lui, la distrazione.  
Quella era una di quelle sere. Una tazza di tè e un libro interessante non erano riusciti ad allontanare certe riflessioni, Levi si era alzato dal letto dove si era sdraiato a leggere appena un po’ stizzito dagli scherzi che gli giocava la sua mente. Si era rimesso addosso la divisa, incamminandosi poi verso la taverna.  
Non aveva nemmeno messo piede dentro che aveva visto una coppietta pomiciare fitto in un angolo, seduti ad un tavolo poco distante altri due sembrava discutessero come se parlassero di torti ricevuti inconfessabili. Sparsi qua e là uno sciame di altri ragazzini chiassosi intenti a bere e a divertirsi dopo una giornata di lavoro. Lì in piedi, ancora sulla porta, aveva pensato che fino a qualche mese prima, se avesse assistito a tutte le scene che capitavano anche sul lavoro, avrebbe preso a calci qualcuno per molto meno. Ma quei tempi erano andati, aveva pensato indeciso tra l’essere sollevato e il suo amore per la disciplina.  
_Mh, ragazzini_ , aveva mormorato tra sé e sé.  
All’improvviso era scoppiata inconfondibile la risata di Hanji, che se ne stava seduta al bancone con altri suoi pari grado. Levi s’era diretto verso di loro, anche se intendeva sedersi al lato del bancone, leggermente in disparte dal resto degli altri.  
Non voleva essere maleducato, ma nemmeno dare l’idea che gli importasse di socializzare, cercava solo un po’ di distrazione.  
Sapeva benissimo cosa dicessero di lui alle sue spalle: tutti lo rispettavano e qualcuno lo apprezzava persino, ma l’idea generale che si aveva della sua persona era che fosse sgarbato, a volte violento, incapace di tessere rapporti sociali o di provare affetto per qualcuno. E chi era lui per sfatare quelle dicerie? Gli bastava avere la sua di verità su chi fosse ben chiara nella sua testa, cosa pensassero gli altri non era affare suo.  
Si era seduto sullo sgabello di legno prescelto, aveva salutato tutti gli altri e ordinato un boccale di birra che gli era stato servito nel giro di pochi secondi. Appena un po’ in disparte si era messo ad ascoltare distrattamente le chiacchiere, osservando tra una sorsata e l’altra quello spettacolo di umanità davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«Allora, Levi? Che si dice?»  
Era stato preso in contropiede, se l’era ritrovata seduta accanto mentre era immerso in chissà quale riflessione.  
«Mh...»  
Dicendolo aveva fatto spallucce come per dire che non avesse nulla da dire, poi aveva guardato Hanji con il suo solito sguardo che non voleva esprimere niente di particolare.  
«Lo sai cosa mi piace di te, Capitano?» aveva chiesto la donna.  
«Niente?»  
Hanji era scoppiata a ridere, per l’ennesima volta da quando era entrato. «Stavo per dire la tua loquacità, ma bella battuta!»  
Aveva continuato a ridacchiare, poi aveva preso un’altra lunga sorsata dal suo boccale. A giudicare dal rossore sulle sue gote e dalla risata anche più facile del solito, non doveva essere il primo.  
«Ho letto una cosa oggi, da non poterci credere! A quanto pare…»  
Hanji aveva cominciato a parlargli a mitraglietta, come faceva spesso. Era una maledetta rompiscatole, ma il suo entusiasmo era contagioso.  
Era da qualche mese che Hanji, per programmare quella che sarebbe stata la prima spedizione del Corpo di Ricognizione fuori dalle mura, si dedicava alla lettura appassionata e instancabile dei libri della biblioteca che avevano scoperto nella cantina degli Jeager a Shiganshina. Erano giusto qualche migliaio di volumi, ovviamente risalenti a prima della loro memoria storica, ma già quei pochi probabilmente contenevano la risposta a molte delle domande che il resto dell'umanità poteva avere sulla sua origine. Per il momento si era deciso di tenerli circoscritti nel corpo militare, in modo che potessero essere studiati prima di divulgarli al pubblico.  
Era estremamente interessante sentirla parlare di quelle cose, ma Levi si era distratto quasi immediatamente. Hanji gesticolava e raccontava, si agitava sullo sgabello.  
Quanti anni erano che si conoscevano? Non l’aveva mai guardata davvero bene prima di quei mesi di relativa calma dopo la riconquista del muro Maria e la sua bonifica, né lei né nessun’altra donna, per amore della precisione. Un po’ anche perché mancavano le femmine in quel contesto militare, che fossero sue pari come età e grado, intendeva.  
Di ragazze giovani ce n’erano tante, ma per lo più lo erano davvero troppo perché le guardasse sotto un certo punto di vista. Ne rimirava qualcuna ogni tanto pensando che fosse bella, ma erano constatazioni meramente estetiche, le guardava come avrebbe guardato un paesaggio, o un dipinto. Non lo attiravano in altri sensi, poi sarebbe stato scorretto pensare a delle sottoposte in maniere simili, ragazze a volte anche di quasi vent’anni più giovani di lui. Roba da vecchi porci. Levi poteva avere tanti difetti, ma non quello.  
Aveva visto visi più belli, di sicuro, ma Hanji non era per niente brutta. Stava cominciando a farci caso ultimamente ed era un sentimento strano notare una cosa simile di una persona che aveva sempre considerato niente di più che una compagna d’armi, una a cui parare il sedere in battaglia, o da cui farselo parare.  
Aveva il fisico asciutto e tonico che le garantiva quella vita militare così attiva, ma morbido nei punti giusti, le sue curve erano dolci come lo erano quelle delle donne nel pieno della loro maturità sessuale.  
Si era ripreso mentalmente a quella considerazione. Ma che accidenti andava a pensare?  
«Capito?» gli aveva chiesto improvvisamente Hanji proprio in quel momento.  
Levi era caduto dalle nuvole. Era rimasto leggermente a bocca aperta a guardarla, non sapendo che dire. Riecheggiava nella sua mente l’ultimo pensiero avuto, quando aveva guardato di sfuggita i suoi fianchi. Ammetteva che per qualche frazione di secondo si era immaginato di poterci mettere le mani e di avvicinarli bruscamente ai suoi. Forse non erano nemmeno quelli di Hanji nello specifico che immaginava. Quanto tempo era che non metteva le mani sui fianchi di una donna? Bah, nemmeno se lo ricordava più.  
A voler essere precisi neppure si ricordava quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che l’aveva immaginata una cosa del genere negli ultimi anni. Che tristezza, se ci ragionava.  
«Non mi stavi ascoltando per niente, vero?»  
«Eh…» era riuscito solo a dire, leggermente in imbarazzo.  
«Va bene, ho capito. Lo so, siamo fuori dall’orario di lavoro e io ti ossessiono su queste cose. Però penso che potrebbe interessarti quel libro, davvero, passa da me a prenderlo se vuoi.»  
«Va bene, passerò» aveva risposto Levi. Sinceramente non aveva capito niente di quello che gli aveva detto, ma non era la prima volta che Hanji gli passava qualcosa d’interessante da leggere e si fidava del suo giudizio.  
«Ti lascio alla tua birra allora» gli aveva detto la donna balzando con un saltello giù dallo sgabello, energica come al solito. Levi non aveva quasi avuto il tempo di salutarla.  
Aveva fatto giusto pochi passi tornando allo sgabello dov’era seduta prima, l’alta coda di cavallo con cui si acconciava sempre i capelli ondeggiava ad ogni suo passo, come i suoi fianchi. In cima alle sue lunghe gambe ben fasciate dalla divisa, Levi non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare un sedere niente male. Non troppo piccolo, alto…  
_E basta_ , si era detto, cercando di ricordarsi che era Hanji quella che gli stava davanti. La solita vecchia Zoe Hanji ossessionata dai suoi strambi esperimenti e dai titani, che parlava troppo e occasionalmente, a suo parere, si lavava troppo poco.  
Era sceso dallo sgabello ed era andato verso i servizi, più per fare qualcosa per distrarsi che per bisogno effettivo. Si era lavato le mani con cura dopo, evitando di toccare di nuovo la maniglia della porta uscendo. Ritornato al suo posto al bancone aveva finito quel sorso di birra ormai non più fredda che era rimasto, aveva pagato, fatto un cenno di saluto ai commilitoni e se n’era andato, tornando verso la caserma.  
Aveva notato che non c’era più nemmeno Hanji seduta con gli altri, ma non ci aveva prestato più di tanta attenzione, si era stupito tuttavia quando era rientrato e l’aveva vista in fondo al corridoio dell’atrio, di schiena, intenta a leggere la bacheca dove erano pubblicati appunti e annunci vari.  
Era stato uno di quegli strani momenti in cui lucidamente si era reso del tutto conto di quello che stava facendo, eppure razionalmente non era riuscito a fermare quel gesto inconsulto.  
Si era avvicinato, rimanendo un passo dietro alla donna, come se volesse anche lui leggere gli avvisi, lei non s’era nemmeno girata. E poi, come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, le aveva messo una mano sul sedere, senza troppi complimenti.  
Se l’avesse colpito, il manrovescio che Hanji aveva caricato in sua direzione gli avrebbe fatto davvero male, era scattato senza che la donna ci riflettesse su. Ma mentre la sua mano compiva quella micidiale parabola verso di lui, s’era girata abbastanza per vederlo in faccia e si era fermata di scatto, con la mano a mezz’aria.  
«Ah, sei tu?» aveva esclamato sorpresa buttando giù il braccio, senza nemmeno un’ombra di risentimento nella sua voce.  
Non che Levi avesse qualcosa di cui lamentarsi di non essere stato colpito, ma la sua reazione l’aveva stupito. «Perché, chi pensavi che fosse?» le aveva chiesto, non sapendo nemmeno il motivo di quella domanda.  
«Chiunque, ma non tu!» aveva ribattuto Hanji.  
Sembrava quasi divertita, a lui sembrava fuori luogo. Aveva fatto un brutto gesto, veramente poco rispettoso, lo sapeva perfettamente, anche se per qualche strana ragione non se ne pentiva. Si meritava almeno un po’ di risentimento, però. L’aveva guardata un po’ in cagnesco, senza volerlo.  
Hanji l’aveva guardato storto di rimando. «Che fai, ti arrabbi? Dovrei arrabbiarmi io, ma… beh…»  
Si era ritrovata senza sapere che dire, era assolutamente incredula. «Vado a dormire, buonanotte» aveva concluso secca, non riuscendo a trovare altre parole.   
Si era avvicinata alle scale che portavano ai piani superiori velocemente ed era stata inghiottita dalla prima rampa.  
Levi era rimasto impalato senza sapere che fare o che dire.  
Ripresosi pochi secondi dopo dallo sbigottimento causatogli dalle sue stesse azioni, si era reso conto della sua immensa volgarità, tratto che per altro non gli apparteneva, specialmente in contesti simili. In quella birra c’era qualcosa di strano, o s’era sbagliato e s’era bevuto il cervello. In ogni caso doveva delle scuse alla donna, e meglio che arrivassero prima che dopo.  
«Hanji!» l’aveva chiamata, ma non aveva ottenuto nessuna risposta.  
Gli alloggi degli ufficiali del loro grado stavano tutti sullo stesso piano, a destra della scalinata quelli degli uomini e dal lato opposto quelli delle donne. Facendo gli scalini a due a due si era avviato, l’aveva raggiunta che era già davanti alla sua porta, con la chiave inserita nella serratura.  
«Hanji!» aveva chiamato di nuovo, sottovoce stavolta perché negli altri alloggi vicini poteva esserci qualcuno che stava già riposando. La donna era quasi trasalita sentendosi chiamare.  
«Che c’è, Levi?» aveva chiesto anche lei sottovoce.  
«Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa mi abbia preso poco fa, scusami, sono stato terribilmente villano» le aveva detto tutto d’un fiato.  
«Va bene, grazie» aveva replicato Hanji.  
Levi aveva aggrottato le ciglia, in quell’espressione accigliata che lo contraddistingueva.  
«Che vorrebbe dire grazie? È tutto quello che hai da dire?» aveva domandato innervosito.  
«Che diavolo vuoi che ti dica, Levi! Scuse accettate, ok, va tutto bene!»  
«Non lo so, mi aspettavo giusto un po’ d’indignazione in più!»  
«Quindi mi sbatti la mano sulle chiappe e poi vuoi pure dirmi come dovrei reagire? E poi sì, ero indignatissima all’inizio, ma poi mi sono girata ed eri tu…»  
«E che vuol dire, che uno o l’altro che ti mette le mani addosso fa differenza? È una mancanza di rispetto da chiunque, Hanji!»  
«Mi spieghi per quale assurda ragione sei così imbestialito?» aveva ribattuto lei.  
«Perché…» aveva cominciato infervorato da quello scambio di battute serrato, ma qui s’era dovuto fermare. Già, perché si stava così arrabbiando?  
«Perché sì, ecco!» aveva concluso, non sapendo come altro farlo.  
La risposta di Hanji non arrivava. Lo fronteggiava guardandolo, gli occhi bassi dato che era alta più di lui di almeno una decina di centimetri buoni. La sua espressione era quella di qualcuno che sembrava chiedersi qualcosa, ma che doveva rifletterci su prima di esprimersi. A Levi era sembrato stesse passando un’infinità di tempo.  
«Accidenti a te, Levi. Accidenti!» aveva detto all’improvviso.  
Altrettanto improvvisamente s’era sentito prendere per il bavero della giacca, Hanji l’aveva fatto girare e letteralmente sbattuto contro il muro. Per un attimo aveva pensato che finalmente stava arrivando una reazione consona, era persino disposto a lasciarla sfogarsi, se l’era andata a cercare.  
Ma Hanji non l’aveva colpito, l’unica cosa che era arrivata erano state le sue labbra, su quelle di lui.


	2. Un burbero di bassa statura

In tutta la sua vita Levi non era mai stato più stupito. Per la verità ogni volta che una donna aveva mostrato un qualche interesse per lui lo era stato, ma mai come in quel momento.  
Non pensava di essere attraente, per niente: così piccolo di statura, sempre accigliato, non gli piaceva parlare con nessuno e di certo non cambiava attitudine se voleva corteggiare qualcuna, era proprio fuori della sua natura. Anche per questo doveva ammettere di non aver mai detto di no a nessuna delle intrepide che l’avevano sedotto di loro spontanea volontà: era troppo grato per quel regalo di ogni singola di quelle meravigliose donne. Erano state un numero esiguo comunque, doveva ammettere, non era affatto facile provare empatia per uno come lui.  
Ma quella situazione era la più paradossale di tutte: Hanji era sempre così entusiasta, vivace, allegra, niente era mai riuscito a scalfire quel buon carattere che possedeva. L’aveva sempre sotto sotto ammirata per questo, anche se poi con lei se ne lamentava. Quando era gentile, la definiva una rompiscatole, ma di solito la definiva in modi peggiori, e mai alle sue spalle.   
Che mai poteva trovarci quella donna in quel piccolo burbero sboccato che non era altro?  
Ma quell’irruenza con cui l’aveva dolcemente aggredito era eccitante, le sue labbra erano morbide ed invitanti. Aveva risposto a quel bacio, aveva aperto la bocca e Hanji l’aveva seguito con entusiasmo. Improvvisamente si era reso conto che probabilmente era attratto da lei da un pezzo, ma non si era mai concesso il lusso di realizzarlo. Le aveva preso i fianchi con le mani schiacciandosela contro come si era immaginato di fare non molto tempo prima alla taverna, eliminando qualsiasi distanza ci fosse tra i loro corpi, poi per mantenerla premuta contro di lui le aveva ancorato il sedere con entrambe le mani.  
Hanji, nella foga di quel bacio, a quel suo gesto aveva emesso un gemito strozzato che le era rimasto in fondo alla gola, mentre le sue mani, dal bavero della giacca, erano scese e si erano fermate sui suoi pettorali.  
Quel meraviglioso suono aveva avuto l’immediato effetto di eccitarlo come non gli succedeva da tempo. Aveva portato una delle sue mani a cingerle la schiena continuando a baciarla, da sopra il tessuto della camicia che Hanji indossava, mentre la sua mano avanzava verso l’alto, aveva potuto sentire una ad una le sue vertebre, si era fermato in mezzo alle sue scapole, continuando a stringerla contro di lui.  
Era certo che lei non poteva non aver notato la sua eccitazione a quel punto, era un fatto fisico che doveva essere piuttosto evidente, i pantaloni all’improvviso sembravano essergli diventati stretti addosso.  
Che cosa imbarazzante alla sua età ridursi così per un bacio, pensava. Poteva essere passionale quanto si voleva, ma era pur sempre solo un bacio, nemmeno fosse un quattordicenne alla sua prima volta. È che era proprio tanto che non si sfogava in quel modo, doveva essere per quello, si era giustificato razionalmente.  
Hanji aveva improvvisamente staccato le labbra dalle sue. Aveva pronunciato un  _merda_  sottovoce, poi si era definitivamente staccata da Levi ed aveva aperto la sua porta. Lui non ci aveva fatto caso alle voci di qualcuno che si avvicinava, era troppo distratto da quel bacio e da tutto quello che ne era conseguito, per un momento aveva pensato che Hanji ce l’avesse con lui e che stesse battendo in ritirata lasciandolo lì fuori come un allocco. Almeno lo aveva temuto finché non lo aveva afferrato energica per un polso e lo aveva tirato dentro con lei, giusto un secondo prima che qualcuno spuntasse sul pianerottolo non lontano da loro.  
Si era ritrovato dentro quella stanza, al buio. Hanji si era allontanata per accendere una lampada che stava vicino al suo letto, l’ambiente aveva preso forma sotto i suoi occhi, illuminato da quella luce non troppo forte.  
Era una stanza più o meno identica a quella che occupava anche lui dall’altra parte del piano, non sapeva perché se l’era immaginata molto più caotica conoscendone la proprietaria e frequentando il suo ufficio che era una baraonda di caos ingestibile. La sua camera da letto invece era stranamente vuota ed ordinata, pulita. Questa cosa gli era piaciuta, si era sentito un po’ più a suo agio.  
Il fatto di trovarsi lì dentro con lei però un po’ lo stava agitando. Che intenzioni aveva Hanji? Si presentavano delle opportunità che se qualcuno gliel’avesse esposte solo una mezz’ora prima, Levi avrebbe commentato fossero frutto di pure illusioni. La donna fortunatamente sembrava avere le idee molto chiare, non ci aveva girato intorno.  
«Vuoi rimanere?» gli aveva chiesto, diretta e seria in volto.  
Se voleva battere lui in ritirata, quello era il momento buono, gli stava dando l’opportunità. Ma l’idea gli aveva attraversato la mente solo per un millesimo di secondo. Aveva accennato un sì annuendo semplicemente, quindi aveva visto il viso di Hanji sciogliersi dall’espressione cupa di pochi secondi prima, sorridendo appena.  
Levi aveva intuito che evidentemente non era certa che lui avrebbe accettato il suo invito e forse questo un po’ l’aveva fatta sentire insicura.  
 _Come potrei non rimanere?_ , aveva pensato, quella reazione di Hanji gli aveva smosso qualcosa dentro all’improvviso, qualcosa che nemmeno lui avrebbe saputo definire. Si era limitato a prenderle il viso tra le mani e a baciarla di nuovo, con trasporto.  
Era stata Hanji stavolta ad arpionarsi con le mani alla sua vita, tirando il tessuto della camicia che portava con le dita.  
Togliersi di dosso la divisa non era una cosa facile, almeno in quella situazione. Avevano provato maldestramente a spogliarsi nella foga del quel bacio che era tornato ben presto impetuoso, ma si erano dovuti arrendere all’evidenza che era quasi impossibile e che stavano diventando ridicoli. Levi si era staccato da quel groviglio di mani e lingue, le aveva appoggiato le mani salde sulle spalle e con un gesto quasi brusco l’aveva allontanata di qualche centimetro.  
«Stai ferma un attimo», le aveva intimato. Gli era uscita in modo più brusco di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma Hanji gli aveva obbedito con una docilità inaspettata in una come lei.  
Con una calma che non si sarebbe mai immaginato di avere in quel momento aveva cominciato a scioglierle i lacci dell’imbragatura di cuoio che faceva parte della loro divisa. Era studiata per reggere le loro armi e l’attrezzatura del movimento tridimensionale, che ovviamente in quel momento non portavano, ma il codice militare imponeva loro di uscire sempre in divisa nelle loro ore libere, a meno che non fossero in licenza.  
Una volta che quella era stata a terra era passato a sbottonarle la camicetta, volata a terra con l’imbragatura pochi secondi dopo. Si era abbassato quindi aiutandola a togliersi gli stivali, sempre rimanendo inginocchiato le aveva sfilato i pantaloni e la biancheria intima insieme. Dopo che si era rialzato l’aveva privata dell’ultimo indumento che le era rimasto addosso. L’aveva abbracciata per arrivare ai gancetti sulla schiena, poi allontanandosi di nuovo aveva trascinato con se il reggiseno che le era scivolato lungo le braccia, che la donna aveva tenuto in una posizione tale da agevolarlo nell’impresa.  
Se gli avessero chiesto di descrivere Hanji fino a poco prima, era quasi certo che non gli sarebbe mai venuto nemmeno in mente di considerare la sua avvenenza. Ma in quel momento, in quel contesto così nuovo e inusuale Levi l'aveva trovata bella, più di quello che avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Era magrissima, come già si poteva intuire, ma armoniosa, muscolosa anche, come lo erano tutti loro che facevano parte di quel corpo militare. Le sua pelle chiara e morbida era spruzzata di qualche neo qua e là, aveva diverse cicatrici addosso ma non la rendevano meno appetibile, erano la prova che nonostante la vita che avevano dovuto fare erano ancora vivi contro tutte le probabilità. Sperava che quelle che aveva lui addosso, molte di più e anche più brutte probabilmente, suscitassero in lei lo stesso sentimento. Le sue gambe erano lunghe, snelle e toniche, il suo sguardo poi risalendola aveva indugiato sui suoi fianchi e sulle dolcissime curve che formavano stringendosi alla sua vita. Aveva il seno piccolo e ben fatto, i capezzoli svettavano dritti verso di lui che si era immaginato immediatamente di stringerli fra le sue mani.  
Era stato estenuante trattenersi dal farlo subito, voleva passarle le mani e la bocca dovunque. L’aveva guardata arrossire un po’, cercando di farle capire senza che dovesse dirglielo esplicitamente che avrebbe voluto che facesse lo stesso a lui. Già solitamente non era uno a cui piaceva parlare, ma in certi momenti più che mai gli sembrava che le parole fossero oltremodo fuori luogo, sperava sempre di poter affidare tutto alle sensazioni.  
Fortunatamente Hanji sembrava essere esattamente in linea con i suoi pensieri, aveva ripetuto i suoi stessi gesti spogliandolo finché non era stato nudo anche lui.  
La donna aveva indugiato per un bel po’ di tempo nel guardarlo e Levi l’aveva lasciata fare, gli piaceva quel suo sguardo incuriosito su di lui. Dopo poco però aveva cercato i suoi occhi interrompendola, non poteva più trattenersi dal toccarla.  
Le aveva sfilato gli occhiali e li aveva messi con delicatezza sul comodino prima di afferrarla con decisione per i fianchi e farla aderire al suo corpo, pelle contro pelle finalmente. Avevano ripreso a baciarsi, forse con un po’ più di calma di prima, quella pausa in cui avevano fatto le cose con lentezza probabilmente li aveva convinti entrambi che correre non serviva proprio a niente.  
Levi però non molto dopo l’aveva sollevata da terra e aveva coperto i pochi passi che li separavano dal letto di Hanji. Era un uomo piccolo, decisamente più di lei, ma la vita militare aveva forgiato anche il suo di fisico quanto se non più di quello della donna, non era stato un grande sforzo.  
L’aveva fatta sdraiare su un fianco, mettendosi davanti a lei. Finalmente aveva cominciato ad esplorare quel corpo caldo che stava contro il suo, lasciando che Hanji facesse lo stesso con lui. L’aveva fermata solo quando aveva indugiato troppo sulla sua erezione. Eccitato com’era temeva che avrebbe potuto venire direttamente lì sulle sue mani, e non ci sarebbe stato niente di peggio per cominciare qualsiasi cosa stesse cominciando tra di loro.  
Con dolcezza le aveva preso le mani tra le sue portandosele sul collo, invitandola a trattenerlo vicino a lei, contro il suo corpo.  
Aveva una tale voglia di entrarle dentro che quasi non riusciva a ragionare, ma aveva paura che se l’avesse fatto così presto sarebbe stato travolto dalle sue sensazioni e avrebbe finito prima di poter avere il tempo di portarla all’apice.  
Gli era assolutamente avverso quel genere di egoismo nel sesso, era una cosa che non aveva mai concepito per ragioni che, gli era bastato rifletterci appena un po’ sopra, avevano a che fare con il posto in cui aveva vissuto nei primi anni della sua vita.  
Ma non voleva che quei ricordi cupi rovinassero quel bel momento. Si era concentrato sul corpo morbido e sinuoso di Hanji che durante quelle carezze era finito sotto il suo, sulle mani della donna arpionate alle sue spalle, sull’odore e sul tepore della sua pelle a contatto diretto con la sua, in tutta la sua superficie. Mentre ancora si baciavano aveva sentito per l’ennesima volta il suo basso ventre contrarsi in quel modo quasi doloroso ma estremamente piacevolmente allo stesso tempo, per la voglia e l’eccitazione. Aveva lasciato scendere una delle sue mani lungo un fianco della donna, piano ma non troppo lentamente, poi era passato sul suo addome, all’altezza del suo ombelico aveva girato la direzione della sua mano puntando le dita verso il basso. Arrivato a sentire con esse il centro del suo piacere si era fermato, limitandosi ad accarezzarla appena con la punta delle dita, con leggerezza.  
Aveva sentito Hanji sussultare e gemere appena, sembrava pronta per accoglierlo, ma non voleva rischiare che la sua irruenza facesse dei danni.  
Aveva staccato la bocca dalla sua, era sceso sul suo corpo percorrendolo con le labbra, le mani di lei ancora attaccate saldamente alle sue spalle. Si era fermato solo quando era arrivato a sostituire la punta delle sue dita con la sua bocca. Si era agganciato con le braccia alle sue bellissime cosce mentre la sentiva spostare una delle sue mani, gliel’aveva passata sulla testa, intrecciando le dita che si erano contratte in uno spasmo ai suoi capelli.  
La stava sentendo gemere senza esitazioni adesso, aveva alzato appena gli occhi per guardarla. Quando la sua schiena si inarcava non riusciva a vedere poi molto del suo viso, il suo ventre che si alzava per poi distendersi e ricominciare gli impediva la visuale a momenti. Il suo seno si abbassava e sollevava allo stesso tempo, con i capezzoli contratti ed eretti che aveva avuto immediatamente la voglia di toccare, aveva allungato una delle sue mani per accarezzarli, capendo che le piaceva dai suoi gemiti. Del suo viso a tratti riusciva a scorgere il mento e la linea della sua mandibola, a tratti anche i suoi occhi chiusi e la bocca sensualmente semi aperta. Con la mano che le era rimasta libera si stava reggendo alla spalliera di legno del letto, lui vedeva il suo gomito, piegato all’indietro.  
Era una visione paradisiaca, che non faceva che aumentare quegli spasmi insieme sempre più dolci e dolorosi che sentiva al bassoventre.  
Cercava guardandola di capire quando sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui sarebbe stata al punto di non ritorno, il momento il cui avrebbe potuto rallentare e andarsi a prendere anche il suo di piacere, ma non era facile leggerla.  
Anche stavolta era stata Hanji stessa a venirgli incontro.  
«Levi…» aveva mormorato ad un certo punto con lo stesso tono incredibilmente sensuale con cui gemeva. Aveva allungato verso di lui la mano con cui si era retta alla spalliera fino ad un secondo prima, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi.  
Non se l’era fatto ripetere due volte, era tornato con il viso all’altezza del suo e a baciarla.  
Non aveva indugiato molto oltre in quell’ennesimo bacio, però. Si era adagiato tra le sue gambe in ginocchio, tenendogliele divaricate, finalmente aveva lasciato che i loro sessi si toccassero, cercando di non essere troppo precipitoso, anche se era un tormento che stava diventando insopportabile e non avrebbe retto molto a quell’ennesima stimolazione.  
Il momento in cui era scivolato dentro di lei era stato indescrivibile. Si era quasi dimenticato di quanto quella sensazione potesse essere totalizzante e travolgente. In quel momento, dopo tutti quegli anni che non la provava, lo aveva quasi privato delle sue forze. Si era accasciato sul corpo di Hanji in preda a quella sensazione, godendosela per qualche secondo, con il viso di lato a quello di lei e un braccio attorno alla sua testa. Le aveva dato un lieve bacio sulla guancia, quasi a ringraziarla di avergli ricordato cosa si era perso.  
Aveva cominciato a muoversi dentro di lei, all’inizio piano, ma aumentando il ritmo immediatamente, Hanji lo stringeva con le gambe e con le braccia assecondando le sue spinte, i suoi gemiti direttamente nelle sue orecchie si fondevano ai suoi.  
Come aveva previsto ci aveva messo davvero poco, ma sentiva che Hanji era allo stesso punto e non si era fatto nessuna remora. Non appena l’aveva sentita contrarsi attorno a lui inequivocabilmente, aveva rallentato il ritmo concedendo a se stesso qualche spinta più profonda che l’aveva portato all’apice quasi nello stesso momento.  
Hanji aveva quasi urlato, si era trattenuta però. Levi non ne era stato sorpreso affatto, era una donna rumorosa normalmente, perché in quel frangente doveva essere diverso? Le aveva sorriso sentendola, aveva delle magnifiche reazioni.  
Le era crollato addosso di nuovo dopo, stavolta un po’ più pesantemente. Le si era messo immediatamente di fianco però, per non schiacciarla, respirando pesantemente e godendosi la scia di quel piacere che li aveva colti.  
L’aveva trascinata su di lui poco dopo, facendo in modo che si appoggiasse contro il suo petto. Hanji l’aveva assecondato salendogli quasi del tutto addosso, aveva schiacciato il torso contro il suo pressoché completamente.  
Appena era stata su di lui Levi le aveva passato le braccia attorno alla schiena, con l’idea di tenerla così quanto più a lungo avesse potuto. Senza nemmeno accorgersene poi si era addormentato, con una facilità impressionante.

 

 


	3. Se me l’avessero raccontato, non ci avrei creduto

Quando si era svegliata quella mattina, Zoe non si era stupita di trovarsi da sola. Levi doveva necessariamente tornare nel suo alloggio, lo sapeva. Probabilmente era sgattaiolato fuori nel cuore della notte, silenzioso come un gatto, senza farsi vedere né sentire da nessuno.  
Poteva sembrare un atteggiamento indelicato, ma sapeva che non lo era, tanto più che lasciandola aveva avuto cura di coprirla per bene con le coperte e aveva persino sistemato ordinatamente su una sedia i suoi vestiti che la notte prima le aveva tolto e successivamente sparpagliato a terra.  
Non aveva potuto evitare di trovarlo divertente quel particolare, ne aveva riso. Quel maledetto piccolo maniaco dell’ordine e della pulizia! C'era da aspettarselo.  
Si era girata sulla schiena e aveva guardato verso la finestra dopo essersi rimessa gli occhiali, era presto e la luce dell’alba aveva appena cominciato a filtrare dalle persiane accostate, poteva permettersi di rimanere ancora un po’ sotto le coperte. Era stato ovvio ritornare con la mente alla notte prima.  
Sembravano ricordi irreali, come se appartenessero a qualcun altro, ma non c’era dubbio che fossero invece proprio i suoi.  
Aveva fatto sesso. Con Levi. Aveva riso di nuovo, pensando che fosse impossibile che fosse successo davvero.  
Non si era mai interrogata sul fatto che potesse piacerle o meno come uomo, era certa semmai di non essere affatto interessante per lui. Ma in fondo, se avesse dovuto dire, c’era qualcuno che quell’insolente nanetto con la lingua biforcuta dimostrasse di apprezzare? Trattava tutti male, in un modo o nell’altro, persino i suoi superiori a volte e quelli lo lasciavano persino fare.  
In tutti quegli anni in cui erano stati commilitoni, Zoe aveva capito che quell’attitudine burbera nascondeva ben di più di quello che voleva far trasparire, così aveva cercato di farselo amico. Alle sue frecciate rispondeva sempre a tono, o con una risata che aveva l’effetto di smontarlo ogni volta, facendogli capire che poteva essere antipatico quanto voleva, ma con lei non avrebbe funzionato. E Zoe non era certo la sola ad averlo intuito, erano molti a pensarla come lei e a non prendere il suo spigoloso modo di fare troppo sul personale.  
Qualche donna del Corpo di Ricognizione si era persino invaghita di Levi per quella sua freddezza ostentata: prometteva di celare dietro ad essa chissà che cosa, stuzzicava evidentemente delle fantasie romantiche. Lui però, almeno che Zoe sapesse, non aveva mai degnato nessuna di uno sguardo.  
Negli anni, pur continuando a becchettarsi malignamente ogni volta che ne avevano occasione, sapeva che entrambi erano arrivati ad apprezzarsi e rispettarsi, persino ad essere in qualche modo amici, sebbene fossero stati costretti a diventarlo nei modi e limiti in cui il carattere spigoloso di Levi ti obbligava a fare le cose, per cui in modo molto inconsueto.  
Il fatto è che Zoe sapeva bene che quella freddezza, che ostentava e che lo faceva considerare da molti un odioso uomo incapace di sentimenti umani, fosse la sua arma di difesa, la corazza dietro a cui difendeva la parte più vulnerabile di se stesso, niente di più. Tutti ne avevano una, tutti cercavano di proteggerla.  
Anche Zoe aveva il suo modo di difendere la sua parte più fragile: il sorriso sempre stampato in faccia, la sua allegria e la sua esuberanza che faceva sempre pensare a tutti che fosse forte, imperturbabile. La faceva anche sembrare un po’ psicopatica a tratti, quando la manteneva in faccia dopo aver fatto cose che sarebbero sembrate moralmente discutibili in tempi di pace, ma per lo più era la parte positiva che gli altri vedevano anche in questo aspetto del suo carattere, ovvero che fosse indistruttibile.  
Zoe aveva solo scelto una maschera diversa, più conciliante volendo, e faceva sforzi enormi per mantenerla sul suo viso anche quando non avrebbe voluto far altro che raggomitolarsi in un angolo a piangere fino ad aver consumato tutte le lacrime che le spettavano in quella vita.  
Non sapeva cosa le fosse preso la notte precedente, era stata talmente grande la sorpresa di essersi trovata la mano di Levi sul sedere che non riusciva a riordinare i suoi pensieri. Magari aveva solo bisogno di un uomo e lui era lì: di un contatto, di calore, di un orgasmo in cui obliarsi almeno per un poco. Era passato un bel pezzo dall’ultima volta che ne aveva avuto uno che non si fosse procurata da sola. Levi o un altro sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, ragionando in questi termini.  
Il Capitano… sempre dritto e composto come se avesse un manico di scopa piantato lì dietro, sboccato e irruento sì, ma sempre molto misurato e imperturbabile. Non l’aveva mai sentito fare un commento su una donna, colorito o meno che fosse, quasi pensava che in lui difettasse completamente un interesse sessuale di qualsiasi natura. Si poteva aspettare Zoe di ritrovarsi la mano di uno così sul sedere?  
Mai nella vita, nemmeno in un milione di anni ci avrebbe creduto se glielo avessero raccontato!  
Di solito Zoe avrebbe fatto pentire amaramente chiunque altro ci avesse provato in quella maniera così volgare, ne era certa. Aveva ragione Levi quando l’aveva trovato senza senso che non avesse reagito in modo più severo di com’era stato. Il fatto è che quando si era girata e se l’era trovato davanti si era sentita come se non ci fosse niente di male. Era stupita, ma in fondo non le dispiaceva.  
Riflettendoci, come altro avrebbe potuto esprimere un qualche tipo di interesse Levi, uno che non parlava mai se non quando non poteva proprio farne a meno? E Zoe lo sapeva bene che non era il tipo da fare gesti simili, lo conosceva da anni e lo dimostrava il fatto che ci aveva tenuto ad inseguirla per scusarsi immediatamente dopo il fattaccio.  
Non è che se ne trovassero molti in giro di uomini che l’avrebbero fatto. Di solito ti mettevano spudoratamente le mani addosso con arroganza, come se fossi un oggetto a loro disposizione, senza dignità o sentimenti. Se per reazione li sbattevi come tappeti come si meritavano, magari ti sentivi dare della frigida, o della lesbica sottintendendo ottusamente che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nell’esserlo, o entrambe le cose. Mai che venisse in mente al porco di turno che forse poteva essere lui il problema, che ad uno come quello non gliel’avresti data nemmeno fosse stato l’ultimo portatore sano di pene rimasto tra quei tre muri.  
Il mondo andava così, non potevi farci molto se non spaccare la faccia a chiunque si prendesse libertà simili, educarne uno ad uno. E lei non aveva mai lasciato passare in cavalleria sgarbi simili, almeno fino alla sera prima.  
Non era certa poi di volerci pensare, ma non era riuscita ad evitarlo a lungo. Si era sentita immediatamente avvampare come una scolaretta a ricordarsi com’era stato: tra tutti gli uomini con cui l’aveva fatto prima, non ne aveva mai trovato uno così.  
Non che si potesse lamentare, in generale era sempre stata abbastanza fortunata da non imbattersi in persone che non sapessero, volessero o se ne fregassero di dare piacere alla propria compagna di letto, ma nessuno con la devozione con cui l’aveva fatto Levi.  
Sì, devozione era la parola giusta, si era sentita messa su un piedistallo, adorata quasi. Ci sapeva fare, niente da aggiungere. Piccolo ma pieno d’intraprendenza!  
Le era scappato di nuovo da ridere a quell’ultimo pensiero.  
Ovviamente erano tutti in ottima forma fisica in quel corpo militare, non si aspettava niente di differente, ma ai suoi occhi Levi non era mai sembrato particolarmente attraente, almeno finché la notte prima non l’aveva visto nudo.  
Per prima cosa, a differenza della sua altezza, dove contava non era per niente sotto la media. A questa constatazione aveva ridacchiato sommessamente per l’ennesima volta da quando si era svegliata.  
Levi sembrava scolpito nel marmo, in un pezzo piccolo magari, ma non cambiava niente. Era molto bello, sensuale, virile con tutte quelle cicatrici che doveva essersi procurato anche facendo chissà che cosa negli anni precedenti alla sua entrata nel Corpo di Ricognizione.  
La storia la sapevano un po’ tutti, quella su come fosse stato reclutato. Che avesse condotto una vita da malvivente prima di essere stato un militare non era un segreto per nessuno. Una nozione molto sexy se ci rifletteva, da applicare a quel contesto.  
Si era alzata a quel punto, una volta che si era tolta di dosso tutte le coperte era stata investita dalla temperatura fresca di quella mattina. La primavera era quasi arrivata, ma la notte faceva ancora freddo. Velocemente era andata a prepararsi per quella nuova giornata, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso i pensieri sulla notte precedente.  
E ci era riuscita. Per una buona mezz’ora almeno, finché non era andata nella sala della mensa per la prima colazione e se l’era ritrovato davanti.  
Com’era di sua abitudine, Levi era seduto ad un tavolo in disparte, beveva dalla sua tazza con sulla faccia il suo solito sguardo truce che gli garantiva di non essere disturbato da nessuno. Zoe tuttavia si divertiva a rovinargli la festa quasi tutti i giorni, era una delle sue gioie alzarsi la mattina e potergli rompere le scatole, lo ammetteva. Ma quel giorno aveva esitato con il suo vassoio in mano.  
«Hanji, che cazzo fai lì impalata?» le aveva detto Levi con un tono infastidito e il solito linguaggio brusco che conosceva bene. Con un cenno della testa le aveva indicato il tavolo.  
Non l’aveva mai cacciata quando gli s’imponeva, ma nemmeno mai invitata, era una prima assoluta quella.  
«Buongiorno» gli aveva detto sedendosi, fingendo che niente fosse successo. «Dormito bene?»  
«Poco» si era limitato a rispondere Levi conciso, come al solito senza un minimo accenno di qualche sentimento diverso dall'indifferenza.  
Sempre così comunicativo e gioviale, aveva notato la donna ironicamente. Ma quella mattina trovarlo sempre uguale a se stesso era una cosa rassicurante.  
«Passo da te più tardi. Mi avevi promesso un libro, giusto?» aveva detto improvvisamente.  
«Va bene, sai dove trovarmi.»  
Si era alzato mentre lei gli dava quella risposta, senza degnarla ulteriormente né di uno sguardo, né di un altro riscontro.  
Poi, per tutto il giorno, Zoe aveva sussultato ogni volta che avevano bussato alla sua porta, perché a forza di rimuginare aveva capito una cosa: fosse stato un altro la sera prima a metterle una mano sul sedere, chiunque altro, non ci sarebbe finita a letto, sarebbe piuttosto finito lui al pronto soccorso. Levi evidentemente non era uno qualunque.  
C’era un particolare che improvvisamente le era venuto in mente rivivendo quella nottata appena passata, anche se si era sforzata tantissimo di concentrarsi su altro non aveva potuto impedirselo: era stato quando aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo e si era trattenuta a stento dall’urlare. Levi, sopra di lei, guardandola le aveva sorriso. Di un vero sorriso, non come alcuni sorrisi di circostanza tirati che gli aveva visto fare di tanto in tanto, rarissimi anche quelli in ogni caso. Per un attimo quell’espressione aveva rilassato quella sempiterna aria accigliata, scavato due meravigliose fossette nelle sue guance, reso evidente che persino lui sapeva farlo e che gli donava da morire.  
Vederlo sorridere così era stata quella piccola grande sfumatura che aveva reso quella notte persino più incredibile di quello che era stata.  
Zoe avrebbe voluto tanto vederglielo fare di nuovo, e non solo quello. Voleva fare tutto di nuovo, o avrebbe voluto, quantomeno. Però non poteva escludere che per Levi quella potesse essere stata l’occasione di una notte soltanto, non poteva certo pretendere niente da lui.  
  
Quando Levi si era deciso finalmente ad andare nell’ufficio di Hanji era già quasi la fine della giornata.   
Era vero che non aveva dormito molto, ma non si sentiva stanco dato che aveva riposato accanto a lei per un po’ la notte prima, almeno finché fortunatamente non si era svegliato e sapeva che doveva andarsene. Sarebbe stato un guaio trovarsi lì la mattina dopo.   
Non era stata sua intenzione andarsene alla chetichella come se quella fosse stata la più squallida delle storie di una notte, ma Hanji dormiva profondamente e aveva ritenuto opportuno lasciarla stare.  
Una volta che era stato da solo nella sua stanza, il sonno non era più arrivato. Non che dormisse già molto di suo, ma non era stata certo l’insonnia a tenerlo sveglio in quella particolare situazione, quanto la sensazione di sentirla ancora. Aveva ancora il suo odore nelle narici, la morbidezza del suo corpo sulle sue mani. Sentiva ancora il suo calore, quello che aveva provato quando si erano uniti.  
Non s’illudeva di poter ripetere l’esperienza. Per prima cosa non sapeva nemmeno se lei avrebbe voluto, era convinto piuttosto che si potesse trattare di un caso di follia temporanea. E poi già così avevano turbato abbastanza gli equilibri, Levi sapeva già che per lui non sarebbe stata più la solita Hanji.  
Si era ritrovato ad immaginarla come Zoe: non l’aveva mai chiamata col suo nome di battesimo, nemmeno mai pensata con quel termine, ma improvvisamente dopo quella notte la sua mente era stata piena di quel nome. Si era detto che però non doveva pronunciarlo, mai per nessuna ragione, o quella sensazione sarebbe diventata troppo vera.  
Si era messo sul viso l’espressione più vuota che potesse fare prima di bussare alla sua porta, si era sentito dare il permesso di entrare. Quello che sperava era di schiacciare tutto in un angolo della sua mente per quanto gli fosse possibile, tornare presto alle solite dinamiche.  
Aveva aperto la porta e l’aveva trovata seduta per terra, con il naso sepolto nei soliti libri che stava studiando. Evidentemente aveva finito lo spazio disponibile dove sedersi per leggere, c’erano cataste di libri ovunque, persino sulla sedia della sua scrivania.  
«Ohi» le aveva detto, cercando di rimanere impassibile come si era imposto.  
«Ciao. Il libro è quello in cima a quel mucchio» gli aveva detto Hanji, tranquilla e cordiale come sempre, puntando ad una delle cataste.  
Se ne stava seduta rannicchiata, in una posizione che gli era venuto di definire adorabile nella sua testa. Esattamente quel genere di nuovo pensiero di cui doveva liberarsi.  
Aveva afferrato il libro senza complimenti, doveva solo prendere la porta e andarsene, ma aveva esitato un attimo di troppo.  
«Levi…» si era sentito chiamare. «Noi siamo a posto, vero?» gli aveva chiesto.  
«Sì, ovvio» era stata la sua pronta risposta.  
A questo punto poteva anche andarsene, bastava tirare giù la maniglia, aprire la porta e uscire. Perché esitava ancora?  
«Vorrei rifarlo.»  
Aveva sentito bene?  
Si era girato e l’aveva guardata stupito, forse leggermente adirato senza volerlo, l’aveva vista irrigidirsi. Gli stava rompendo la concentrazione, accidenti.  
«Non fare quella faccia, non ho detto che voglio un fidanzato. Dico solo che mi è piaciuto ieri notte, e vorrei rifarlo, se va anche a te.»  
Un buon proposito non era mai fuggito dalla sua mente così velocemente. Gli pareva quasi di aver sentito lo spostamento d’aria.  
Si era abbassato sui talloni, cercando per quanto ne potesse essere capace di addolcire la sua espressione. Si era ritrovato a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, gli occhi dritti nei suoi. Era il momento giusto per dirle chiaro e tondo che non era il caso, ma doveva cercare di essere gentile, non voleva ferirla.  
«Ti piacerebbe andare a bere qualcosa insieme, più tardi?» gli era uscito invece, con un tono strano, conciliante, di un tipo che si era scordato di poter far uscire dalla sua gola. E non fosse già stato abbastanza quello, la sua mano si era quasi mossa da sola andando a sistemarle dietro l’orecchio una piccola ciocca di capelli che era sfuggita alla sua solita coda, con leggerezza.  
Hanji aveva sorriso e annuito.  
Si era rialzato in piedi. «A dopo, Zoe.» le aveva detto prendendo la porta.  
Non appena si era trovato dall’altra parte si era reso conto di quello che aveva fatto, e di come l’aveva chiamata.  
Era l’inizio della fine del mondo come lo conosceva, ne era certo.  
Ma forse non era poi una brutta cosa.


	4. E se non parlassimo affatto?

Quando il comandante del Corpo di Ricognizione Erwin Smith aveva perso il braccio destro in uno scontro con un gigante, immediatamente la scelta per il suo successore era caduta sul capitano Hanji. Nessuno del resto aveva la sua esperienza sul campo tra gli ufficiali di più alto grado, o la sua attitudine al comando.   
Non era una semplice questione di impartire gli ordini, ma di guidare il resto dei soldati, dare il buon esempio e motivare le azioni, non era una cosa semplice. Smith in Hanji vedeva una persona che poteva sobbarcarsi quell’onere, per forza sia fisica che di volontà, per la sua dedizione alla causa e per la sua attitudine ad essere sempre positiva. Aveva entusiasmo da vendere ed era abbastanza pazza da prendere decisioni all’apparenza avventate, in situazioni che l’avrebbero richiesto.  
Questo era accaduto da quasi due anni e mezzo, immediatamente prima che succedessero i fatti di Shiganshina. Dopo quegli episodi tuttavia le cose erano cambiate velocemente, tanto che la guerra contro i giganti era stata dichiarata finita e vinta dall’umanità non molte settimane dopo.   
A quel punto era di un semplice burocrate che aveva bisogno il Corpo di Ricognizione alla sua testa, non era più necessaria una guida abile al combattimento: al comandante Smith mancava solo un braccio, non il cervello, l’attitudine a quel lavoro o l’amore per la causa. Perciò aveva deciso che il capitano Hanji poteva servire in modi migliori, sfruttando meglio i suoi talenti.   
L’aveva messa senza esitazioni a capo della missione che per prima avrebbe varcato il muro Maria verso l’esplorazione delle terre al di fuori di esso: così facendo le aveva dato lo scatto di carriera che la donna meritava dopo anni d’indefesso servizio, sapendo inoltre che quel compito le sarebbe stato immensamente più gradito essendo esattamente in linea con le sue inclinazioni verso la ricerca scientifica.   
L’incarico era partito immediatamente non appena i territori all’interno del muro Maria erano stati finiti di bonificare e Hanji aveva dimostrato al Comandante di averci visto giusto a prendere quella decisione, buttandosi a capofitto su quel compito con entusiasmo e buoni risultati.  
C’erano voluti molti mesi di lavoro di pianificazione, Hanji aveva avuto da subito una visione ben precisa su come impostare l’operazione, tutto era andato liscio come l’olio sotto il suo preciso controllo. Si era scelta una squadra competente tra le vecchie e le nuove leve, l’aveva suddivisa in vari gruppi che si occupavano separatamente di vari aspetti che potevano caratterizzare la loro prima esplorazione e aveva coadiuvato il lavoro di tutti.   
Nonostante le cartine che avevano acquisito e studiato, non erano certi di sapere con esattezza dove il loro regno si trovasse su quelle mappe, ed era una cosa da scoprire quanto prima. Sapevano che avrebbero trovato delle vecchie città abbandonate prima o poi sul loro cammino, però non sapevano minimamente cosa vi avrebbero trovato e in che stato sarebbero state. Le terre fuori dai muri brulicavano di creature, di animali dei quali non si aveva più memoria da un secolo, ma che erano potenzialmente rischiosi per l’uomo. Non si poteva ignorare la loro pericolosità e arrivare impreparati ad un eventuale incontro.  
Ma soprattutto, fuori dalle mura ancora le terre pullulavano di giganti. Per poterle esplorare si doveva procedere prima alla bonifica.   
Nel piano di Hanji, Levi era a capo per l’appunto delle squadre che avrebbe dovuto fare da apripista agli esploratori occupandosi di neutralizzare i giganti, cosa che richiedeva la semplice istallazione di macchine, quelle che li avevano resi vittoriosi nella guerra.  
Oltre a quella fondamentale biblioteca, nella cantina degli Jeager a Shiganshina erano stati trovati gli appunti di un vero e proprio studio scientifico e ingegneristico, probabilmente portato avanti tra gli altri da Grisha Jeager in persona. Lo studio doveva essere stato svolto fino al momento in cui sette anni prima il muro Maria era stato violato, era ovvio che tutto fosse stato lasciato in fretta e furia e non concluso.  
Era un'arma quella a cui Jeager e soci stavano lavorando, un'arma mai vista prima che sfruttava delle tecnologie perdute dopo che l'umanità si era rifugiata nei muri. Essa prometteva di poter cancellare per sempre i giganti dalla faccia della terra in un modo che limitava, quasi fino ad annullarlo nella maggior parte dei casi, il rischio di perdita di vite umane.   
Si trattava di un marchingegno elettronico che emetteva un suono, impercettibile all'orecchio umano, che riusciva vibrando a bruciare a distanza di qualche metro dal gigante quella porzione di filamenti nervosi della spina dorsale che fino a quel momento, volendo abbatterne uno, si doveva andare a recidere con le spade direttamente sopra il collo di quei mostri.  
Lo studio sembrava incompleto a prima vista, ma anche se non era stato trovato fisicamente niente in quella cantina a riprova della cosa, doveva essere stato costruito in qualche modo, perché negli appunti rinvenuti c'era una parte in cui veniva spiegato esattamente come costruire le parti necessarie e come assemblarle, dando addirittura adito a pensare che qualche esperimento fosse stato svolto, e con successo.   
Si trattava solo di trovare degli scienziati che continuassero a lavorare su quei progetti: fino a prima della caduta del vecchio regime sarebbe stata un'impresa impossibile quella di radunarli alla luce del sole, ma in quel cambio di governo, sotto l’illuminato regno della regina Historia, non c’era stato niente di più semplice da organizzare.  
In poco tempo non solo l'arma era stata costruita, ma anche migliorata: il suo raggio di azione era stato moltiplicato di diversi metri, la modalità di costruzione alleggerita e resa meglio trasportabile, infine era stata dotata di ricarica ad energia solare, in modo da renderla autosufficiente. Bastava insegnare a renderla operativa ai soldati cui spettava il compito dell’istallazione di quella macchina, ed era tutto. Non era poi così difficile.  
Questo ovviamente non significava che le probabilità di avere uno scontro con un gigante fossero completamente inesistenti. Bisognava piazzare le macchine e farle partire prima di essere al sicuro.   
Grazie alle tecniche di avanzamento sul territorio, inventate e sperimentate con successo dal comandante Smith già da anni, si poteva cercare di evitare gli scontri diretti con i giganti, ma Levi era un veterano in quell’ambito e sapeva bene che non c’era mai niente di certo in quelle spedizioni, non bisognava mai abbassare la guardia.  
Per questa ragione le sue giornate, dai tempi in cui la minaccia dei giganti era una costante ovvia nel loro quotidiano, non erano cambiate molto. Si occupava di strategie e di esercitazioni, la sua squadra era sempre impegnata nell’allenarsi ad abbattere i titani alla vecchia maniera. Il fatto che da più di un anno non ne vedessero nemmeno l’ombra era un fatto irrilevante ai fini della missione che li attendeva.  
A Levi piaceva quella parte della sua vita. Il fatto che per lui la minaccia non fosse mai sparita del tutto gli rendeva più semplice rimanere nello stato d’animo che voleva, ovvero quello in cui quella continua situazione di allerta non gli permetteva di fermarsi a riflettere su cose che non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza di rielaborare.

***

  
Non si erano dati esattamente un appuntamento, ma non sarebbe stato difficile ritrovarsi. Era sempre lo stesso posto che frequentavano la sera se volevano farsi una bevuta, e sempre allo stesso orario, più o meno.  
Levi di solito andava alla taverna quando questa era già piena da un bel po', sempre che decidesse di uscire, e non lo faceva poi così spesso dato che preferiva starsene per conto suo. Quella sera però, colto da una strana impazienza, ci era andato presto, tanto per scoprire che era stato fin troppo ansioso. Non solo Zoe non c’era, ma la sala era quasi vuota, per il momento.  
Aveva ordinato la solita birra, si era seduto al solito posto appartato. Di diverso c’era che doveva avere un'espressione persino più truce del solito, aveva letto sui visi di quelli che avevano incrociato il suo sguardo una reticenza persino maggiore nell'approcciarlo, anche solo per un educato saluto.   
 _Bene_ , aveva pensato.  
Il fatto che lo rendeva persino meno incline a socializzare del solito era che non fosse certo di niente, dopo un po' che se ne stava lì con i gomiti sul bancone e lo sguardo puntato nel vuoto, cercando di non tenerlo troppo sulla porta, si era quasi convinto che magari Zoe non si sarebbe nemmeno presentata.  
Che poi, se fosse andata così, non sarebbe stato persino meglio? Certo che sì, un bel colpo di spugna e sarebbe stato come se non fosse successo niente: l'indomani lui sarebbe tornato il solito burbero sarcastico, lei la solita invasata rompiscatole. Sarebbero stati gli abituali Hanji e Levi, con lui che non dava segno di sopportarla e lei che in fondo sapeva che non fosse così: quando avrebbero avuto bisogno di aiuto però sapevano di poterlo trovare l'uno nell'altra. Il rapporto perfetto, insomma.  
Continuando a riflettere sulla faccenda, se lo poteva immaginare Levi come poteva essere intraprendere una relazione, di qualsiasi natura questa potesse essere, con quella stramba donna? C'era un'espressione che poteva essere calzante: entrare in un giro di schiaffi. Ecco, esatto, doveva essere proprio così!  
Se aveva sorriso per quella pensata che aveva appena avuto era stato internamente, l'aveva letto chiaramente nell'espressione di una delle cadette sotto il suo comando che era appena arrivata al bancone per fare delle ordinazioni. Una ragazza giovane e carina, molto affabile nei modi, nelle esercitazioni sembrava non cavarsela nemmeno troppo male. Vedendolo gli aveva sorriso e aveva fatto per salutarlo, ma quando Levi le aveva restituito lo sguardo l'aveva vista sgranare un po' gli occhi e il sorriso gentile che aveva dipinto in faccia si era decisamente smorzato.  
«Buonasera Capitano...» aveva mormorato tuttavia, educata.  
Levi le aveva fatto un semplice cenno con il capo, ridendosela sotto i baffi. Lo divertiva snervare le reclute, mettere loro addosso un po' di atavica paura. In fondo era a fin di bene: la paura, se non eccessiva tanto da bloccare, motivava sia in allenamento che in battaglia.  
Con calma alla fine era arrivata anche Zoe. L'aveva visto sin dal primo secondo che era entrata nella taverna, gli aveva sorriso avviandosi verso di lui, ma altri l'avevano fermata per salutarla. Gioviale e gentile come sempre si era lasciata trattenere, facendo aspettare Levi nel suo angolo, leggermente confuso a tratti.   
Era una donna popolare, Zoe. Lo era perché era sorridente, sempre disponibile, le piaceva farsi delle belle risate in compagnia e riusciva a farsi rispettare e ben volere allo stesso tempo, senza dover farsi temere. Ancora una volta, e forse nell'arco di quella giornata se lo doveva essere già chiesto milioni di volte, si domandava cosa mai potesse vedere in lui.   
Quando aveva finito il giro dei saluti gli era andata incontro finalmente, sedendosi sullo sgabello libero accanto al suo.   
«Ciao» gli aveva detto sorridente.  
Levi non era riuscito ad emettere alcun suono. Le aveva fatto un cenno con la testa, quindi aveva fatto un segnale al barista perché le servisse una pinta. Non ci poteva aver messo che un minuto scarso l’uomo a mettere davanti a Zoe la bevuta, ma dato che non era volata una mosca tra loro era sembrato un lasso di tempo molto più lungo di quello che era stato.  
Zoe aveva aspettato quel momento in cui avrebbe rivisto Levi con un'ansia terribile addosso. Qualche ora prima, quando si era chinato sui talloni facendole quella carezza e dandole appuntamento a quella sera, si era sentita stranamente euforica per quel gesto così tenero, allo stesso tempo però pure un po' confusa: il punto era che il Levi che s'immaginava era più uno da grugniti e parolacce, pensarlo in quella nuova veste la destabilizzava, era come imparare a conoscere qualcuno di completamente nuovo.  
Aveva ringraziato per la birra e ne aveva bevuto un sorso, le era scesa fresca lungo la gola e si era concentrata per un attimo su quella sensazione, allo stesso tempo pregando se stessa di venirsene fuori con qualcosa da dire. Una cosa qualsiasi, bastava parlare e rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante. Il fatto è che le venivano in mente solo scempiaggini.  
Ad un certo punto si era girata verso di lui, gli aveva sorriso, forse in un modo che lasciava trasparire un po' il suo imbarazzo.   
Levi le aveva risposto, ma il suo, più che un sorriso, era stato una specie di ghigno. E non che non sapesse fare di meglio, a quel sorriso della notte prima Zoe ci aveva pensato tutto il giorno. Ma forse era un'esternazione che si permetteva solo in privato, quindi la donna aveva apprezzato il gesto di averci almeno provato in quel momento.  
Era tornata con lo sguardo davanti a sé, ancora in imbarazzo. Possibile che non le venisse proprio niente in mente che potesse ripetere ad alta voce? Che rabbia quando il cervello le giocava questi scherzi, più si sforzava e meno riusciva a concentrarsi.  
Aveva preso un altro generoso sorso di birra, magari l'alcool l'avrebbe aiutata a sciogliersi.  
«Ohi, quattrocchi» l'aveva richiamata Levi improvvisamente, parlando sottovoce per non farsi sentire da nessun altro. «Se avessi immaginato che farti vedere l'uccello ti avrebbe zittita, l'avrei tirato fuori molto tempo fa.»  
Zoe per poco non si strozzava con la birra. Nello sforzo che aveva fatto per non sputarsi addosso il sorso che aveva ancora in bocca, aveva sentito il viso diventarle incandescente. Era riuscita a deglutire evitando il peggio, cominciando però a tossire subito dopo.  
Levi l'aveva guardata sorpreso, alzando un sopracciglio. Forse aveva un po' esagerato con quell'esclamazione, ma se pensava ai discorsi che facevano di solito, quella battuta non gli sembrava poi così pessima. Le aveva battuto una mano sulla schiena, cercando di aiutarla.  
Dopo che si era calmata Zoe aveva cominciato a ridere, della grossa per giunta, così tanto che qualche persona nelle vicinanze si era girata a guardarla. Le si erano formati dei lacrimoni negli angoli interni degli occhi che le avevano appannato gli occhiali.   
Sempre ridendo aveva chiesto al barista, che la guardava anch'egli divertito, se potesse avere un bicchiere d'acqua e qualche fazzoletto di carta, che le erano stati messi davanti prontamente.   
Levi, incrociando lo sguardo allegro dell'uomo, aveva alzato le spalle come per dire  _vai a capirla tu, questa qui_.   
Una cosa era certa a quel punto: era sempre il solito Levi, Zoe non aveva ragione di preoccuparsi di dover imparare a conoscere qualcuno di nuovo, piuttosto si era resa conto che fosse molto più probabile che sarebbe entrata in contatto con una parte nuova di lui, e le piaceva molto l'idea.  
Levi l'aveva guardata prendere una lunga sorsata dal bicchiere d'acqua, poi si era tolta gli occhiali e li aveva puliti con un fazzoletto. Dopo ne aveva preso un altro e prima si era asciugata gli occhi, poi si era soffiata energicamente il naso. Si stava calmando, ma aveva mantenuto l'espressione divertita che quella risata dirompente le aveva lasciato in viso mentre scemava.  
Si era girata all’improvviso a guardarlo, Levi aveva scosso appena la testa come a chiederle tacitamente cosa avesse da guardare e ridere.  
Era così quell'uomo, se poteva evitare di sprecare parole si poteva star certi che l'avrebbe fatto, per fortuna Zoe ormai sapeva decifrarlo piuttosto bene anche solo dalle sue espressioni.   
«È che in effetti non sono esattamente sicura di cosa potrei dirti, adesso.»  
«Per la battuta o in generale?»  
«In generale, direi, ma in fondo il punto è proprio quello che hai eloquentemente detto tu, no?»  
Levi aveva annuito, con l'aria di essere d'accordo.  
«E so per esperienza di non poter contare troppo su di te per quanto riguarda la comunicazione verbale, quindi se mi zittisco io che facciamo?» aveva continuato.  
«Situazione di merda» era stato il commento secco dell'altro.  
«Peggio che dover discutere con Erwin che non va al bagno da una settimana» aveva scherzato Zoe, ricominciando a bere la sua birra e rimanendo seria nonostante la battuta.  
Stavolta era stato il turno di Levi di accennare una specie di mini risata.   
«Così però me la butti in tragedia. Ci sarà qualcosa che possiamo fare per sbloccarci?»  
«Bah, forse, credo di sì.»  
Erano piombati di nuovo in un silenzio pensieroso, entrambi guardavano nel vuoto davanti a loro senza sapere che fare esattamente, così si erano concentrati nello svuotare il loro boccale. Quello di Levi era quasi vuoto comunque, non ci aveva messo molto.  
Lo aveva riappoggiato sul bancone e si era pulito la bocca una volta buttato giù l'ultimo sorso, quindi aveva avuto un lampo di genio.  
«E se ce ne andassimo di qui e non parlassimo affatto?»  
Zoe non aveva risposto, ma era stata altrettanto eloquente quando aveva afferrato il boccale della birra e aveva mandato giù tutto d'un fiato quello che ne rimaneva dentro, appoggiandolo poi sul bancone con aria soddisfatta.  
Levi, afferrando al volo il concetto, aveva tirato fuori una banconota per pagare le consumazioni, quindi si era alzato, immaginando che Zoe lo stesse seguendo. Ma girandosi appena non se l’era ritrovata accanto dopo aver fatto qualche passo, per cui si era voltato a guardare cosa la stesse trattenendo.  
Aveva visto Zoe mettersi una mano sul petto ed una davanti alla bocca, il rumore che ne era seguito era stato assolutamente inequivocabile. Poi l'aveva guardato in imbarazzo, quasi si sentisse un po' in colpa, ma che ci poteva fare? Era stata un'ottima tacita risposta quella di buttare giù quasi mezza pinta di birra tutta d'un fiato come a dirgli che era prontissima per andarsene di lì a non parlare, ma era un gesto che irrimediabilmente le si sarebbe ritorto contro, avrebbe dovuto prevederlo e cercare di evitare quella magra figura.  
«Bello questo», aveva commentato invece Levi, e lo diceva sinceramente. Zoe aveva letto nella sua espressione che ci fosse giusto un pizzico di benevola ironia nella sua esternazione.  
Va bene, aveva pensato, in verità credeva che l’avrebbe ricoperta di sarcasmo e che si sarebbe rimangiato qualsiasi piano avesse per continuare la loro serata. Tanto per farsi passare l’imbarazzo era stata al gioco, richiamando la sua Hanji stupida interiore.  
«E pensa a cosa avrei potuto fare se il boccale fosse stato ancora pieno...» aveva rincarato la dose, leggermente sollevata della sua reazione, dopo tutto.  
«Se te ne faccio portare un'altra mi fai sentire?» aveva aggiunto l'altro, divertito.  
Zoe aveva riso. «La prossima volta, magari!»  
Levi s'era avviato fuori, e quando era stato sulla porta all'esterno della taverna l'aveva aspettata mentre ripeteva il giro di saluti, più o meno come aveva fatto quando era arrivata.  
Avevano camminato per qualche minuto fianco a fianco, senza sfiorarsi o parlare, una volta in caserma Levi l'aveva lasciata salire le scale per prima, distanziandola di qualche gradino.  
Zoe non era mai stata molto femminile nei modi, su questo non c'era poi molto di cui discutere, eppure in quel momento, mentre i suoi fianchi ondeggiavano leggermente mentre saliva i gradini uno ad uno, Levi non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo sedere che gli dondolava a circa un metro di distanza dal viso. Era una vista di una perfezione che lasciava a bocca aperta.  
Mentre la seguiva fino al suo alloggio aveva mantenuto il suo solito atteggiamento distinto e distaccato, celando bene dentro di sé che il desiderio di averla, davanti a quello spettacolo, si era fatto immediatamente prepotente.   
Entrambi si erano guardati intorno, per controllare che non ci fossero sguardi indiscreti nella loro direzione quando erano arrivati alla porta.  
Pochi minuti dopo Levi era sdraiato sulla schiena sul letto di quella stanza, completamente nudo e con Zoe sopra di lui, con ancora qualche indumento addosso, ma sarebbe stato così ancora per poco.   
Mentre sentiva le sue mani leggere e sensuali percorrergli il corpo e quel passionale bacio non accennava a perdere la sua irruenza, aveva pensato che fosse verissimo che spesso, le chiacchiere, sono davvero sopravvalutate.


	5. Una stangona mezzo ciecata

In quel clima post bellico di euforia e rilassatezza, persino all'interno di quel rigido codice militare qualche attenzione era venuta meno. Quel sentimento non era particolarmente scemato nemmeno a due anni circa dalla fine della guerra, così quando qualcuno era stato colto in evidenza di trasgressione s'era chiuso un occhio, a volte persino due se la violazione era di una certa natura.   
Le relazioni tra commilitoni, sessuali o sentimentali che fossero, non erano ben viste, ma le si tollerava entro certi limiti: in fondo tutti erano umani e con dei bisogni fisici o psicologici che fossero. Erano sopportate del resto anche prima della fine della guerra, non erano pochi a quei tempi quelli che cercavano una distrazione anche effimera dagli orrori quotidiani di quel conflitto, che spesso sembrava senza speranza. Era comprensibile che potesse succedere, e se le cose erano gestite con discrezione non nuocevano più di tanto.  
C'erano dei casi intollerabili, ovvio. La violenza quando era provata era punita severamente, così come l’abuso di potere. Era sempre considerata sospetta in quest’ottica una relazione tra due militari di grado diverso.  
Zoe e Levi avevano convenuto che il loro avrebbe potuto essere un caso limite, in quanto la donna era praticamente una sua superiore. Sebbene avesse mantenuto il titolo di Capitano, in quella prima missione al di fuori delle mura Zoe si era ritrovata gerarchicamente parlando sopra Levi: era stato alla luce di questo che, per non rischiare inutilmente, avevano deciso di essere più discreti possibile intraprendendo una relazione. Non che fosse stata una decisione sofferta, nessuno dei due ci teneva a pubblicizzare la propria vita privata in nessun caso.   
Tutto sommato era una situazione semplice da gestire: mentre durante il lavoro e in tutte le occasioni pubbliche lei per Levi era il capitano Hanji, per il resto del tempo che riuscivano a passare da soli diventava solo Zoe.  
Ogni volta, quando finalmente si ritrovavano, il loro primo contatto gli faceva l’effetto di riscaldarlo, come la prima sorsata di tè caldo in una fredda giornata invernale. Si soffermava a pensare certe cose e si trovava veramente patetico, ma andava bene lo stesso, si era arreso al fatto che in fondo il buono che derivava da quella relazione valeva bene anche quel suo cambio di vedute che lo faceva sentire un po’ più scemo, ma probabilmente più a suo agio. Avrebbe azzardato dire persino un po’ più felice, ogni tanto gli passava per la mente quella strana parola, ma quello era un concetto che ancora non rientrava nella sua visione della vita, era veramente troppo estremo per lui.  
Zoe era stata molto chiara sin dall’inizio sul fatto di non cercare in lui un fidanzato, Levi le era stato grato per averlo detto, perché non avrebbe saputo come si facesse a ricoprire quel ruolo. In fondo era solo un titolo, uno per altro che forse sarebbe servito più a chi eventualmente avrebbe voluto dare un’etichetta a quello che c’era tra loro. Non che questo lo facesse sentire meno legato a lei, meno in dovere di aver cura di quel rapporto, o di essere onesto. Cercava di essere, per quanto gli riuscisse, meno rigido nei suoi atteggiamenti, persino dolce quando la situazione lo consentiva. Del resto in certi frangenti non sarebbe stato altro che così che avrebbe trattato una donna.    
Zoe gli aveva dato spazio per essere se stesso. In quelle settimane che avevano passato insieme si era sentito perfettamente libero di prendersi i suoi tempi per abituarsi all’idea di condividere un’intimità a cui non era abituato. Credeva di aver fatto progressi, era diventato un po’ più comunicativo, insieme avevano abbattuto quel velo d’imbarazzo che si era inevitabilmente alzato tra loro nel passaggio da semplici commilitoni ad amanti.   
Zoe, incredibile ma vero, riusciva con i suoi modi a rilassarlo al punto da farlo persino ridere ogni tanto. Mentre in pubblico continuava a maledirla e a cercare di ridurla al silenzio quando attaccava con i suoi sproloqui, in privato le dava corda. Era il suo modo di renderle il favore in quegli sforzi che la donna faceva nel metterlo a suo agio, ma sentiva che oltre a questo gli piaceva sempre di più quel modo di interagire tra loro.  
Ma non poteva dire che fosse un rapporto dove la comunicazione verbale era molto importante, era comunque la passione la parte predominante. I loro corpi si fondevano perfettamente l’uno all’altro, si perdevano e ritrovavano nel piacere che riuscivano a darsi, e a mano a mano che andavano avanti nella reciproca conoscenza le cose miglioravano. La voglia di stare insieme sembrava non esaurirsi mai, così le si abbandonavano quasi ogni notte, trovando nel calore di quell’atto, sempre uguale ma anche sempre diverso, una forma di condivisione che a volte riusciva persino ad andare oltre quello che normalmente ci si aspetta da esso.  
Era un periodo frenetico con la prima spedizione fuori dalle mura che sarebbe cominciata a breve, Zoe a capo di tutto era pervasa continuamente da sensazioni diverse e a volte opposte. Era stanca per tutto il lavoro, ma anche piena di energia che le veniva dall’entusiasmo di intraprendere quell’avventurosa impresa. Si sentiva schiacciata dalle responsabilità, ma era pronta ad affrontarle e allo stesso tempo non vedeva l’ora di prendersi il merito per un lavoro ben fatto. Era frustrata dalle difficoltà, ma anche impaziente di affrontarle per risolverle.   
Più il giorno si avvicinava, più Zoe era un turbine di questi contrasti.   
Non che Levi potesse farci molto, nel suo ruolo specifico a volte non sapeva nemmeno a cosa la donna andasse incontro, lei del resto non poteva dirgli tutto, era un suo sottoposto in quella situazione e non aveva accesso a tutte le informazioni per volere dei vertici militari. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era leggere il suo umore e adattarsi a esso.   
Se la trovava piena di entusiasmo si abbandonava nelle sue mani, le lasciava condurre i giochi dove volesse, facendole scaricare tutta l’energia in eccesso che aveva. A volte era stanca e bisognosa di attenzioni, Levi allora non voleva altro che dargliene. A volte semplicemente si saltavano addosso senza troppo pensare, con tutta l’esuberanza che quella passione recente suggeriva loro.   
Era un rapporto equilibrato, appagante, semplice: si davano quello che potevano, non chiedevano l’uno all’altra niente che non avessero e non si preoccupavano di definire alcunché. Si preoccupavano solo di essere lì, in quel momento, godevano nell’appagarsi a vicenda, nel sentirsi forse meno soli in quelle notti lunghissime. Non c’era altro che Levi volesse che non fosse di unirsi a Zoe, di sentirla sotto le sue mani, vederla provare piacere e leggere sul suo corpo e sul suo viso ogni sfumatura, ogni palpito che esso causava.  
  


***

  
Non riusciva a dormire quella notte, il fatto non l'aveva davvero colto di sorpresa. Ad un certo punto Levi si era arreso anche all’evidenza che non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno ad andare oltre quella pagina del libro che stava tentando di leggere per ammazzare il tempo, per cui l'aveva accantonato e si era abbandonato con la schiena sul materasso, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa e mettendosi a fissare il muro bianco sopra di lui.  
Si sentiva stranamente calmo, o forse era solo quella fredda lucidità che lo coglieva prima di un’azione importante. La mattina dopo infatti era il giorno in cui finalmente, dopo mesi di preparazione, sarebbero usciti dalle mura, andando verso qualcosa di quasi del tutto ignoto. E il primo a mettere il naso fuori sarebbe stato esattamente lui.  
Sperava che tutto andasse bene, il piano era stato studiato da tutti sin nei minimi dettagli, la strategia di avanzata vista e rivista decine di volte. Erano pronti e motivati, che più di così non avrebbero potuto.   
Dopo essere arrivati a tanto non voleva proprio che qualcuno della sua squadra ci rimettesse la vita proprio in quel momento, sarebbe stata un’altra di quelle colpe da cucirsi addosso e di cui sentire il peso.   
Lo sapeva razionalmente che non poteva caricarsi la responsabilità di certi imprevisti che potevano capitare sul campo, eppure mai come in quel momento lo aveva assalito una stanchezza insostenibile: non voleva vedere altri compagni morirgli davanti, altri corpi mutilati, non voleva sentire la lista dei nomi che mancavano all’appello al rientro dalla missione, ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Non voleva altri morti tra i suoi, e non voleva nemmeno morire lui stesso. Ed era la prima volta che lo pensava, che non voleva morire.   
Non che prima avesse mai avuto istinti suicidi, tutt’altro. Disprezzava anzi chi si buttava in battaglia con la convinzione che tutti i sentimenti che animavano la loro voglia di rivalsa fossero abbastanza forti da guidarli verso un esito vittorioso. In una battaglia come quella non si va col cuore, ma con la testa. Se ti fai manovrare troppo dai moti dell’animo, è come se fossi un morto che cammina.  
Il fatto era che Levi di poter morire nel Corpo di Ricognizione lo aveva messo in conto. Era un realista dopotutto, le statistiche erano contro la sua possibilità di sopravvivenza. Sul futuro non ci aveva mai ragionato, quantomeno non aveva mai pensato molto più in là della prossima missione, o del fine settimana successivo. Quello era vivere nel presente, quindi.  
Era addirittura il concetto del futuro su cui non riusciva nemmeno a fantasticare: era un lusso, un qualcosa che si era convinto di non avere nessun diritto di immaginare, non ce lo aveva nessuno di quelli che continuavano ad ingrossare le fila del Corpo. Gente di cui a volte non facevi nemmeno in tempo a ricordarti il nome, o la faccia. Alla prima missione semplicemente non rientravano più. Uno spreco di giovani vite che gli faceva ribollire il sangue, che non voleva più vedere.  
Guardava il soffitto quindi, perdendosi in quei cupi pensieri. Avrebbe voluto una distrazione, ma a disposizione non ne aveva nessuna che avrebbe funzionato.  
Per quella notte avevano deciso con Zoe di rimanere separati. Eccetto rari casi dopo l’inizio di quella loro relazione non avevano mai passato una notte lontani, o per meglio dire una parte della notte, di solito ad una certa ora Levi, esattamente come la prima volta, sgattaiolava via dalla stanza di Zoe tornando nella sua, curandosi bene di non essere notato. Ma quella notte in particolare avevano deciso che era meglio non distrarsi.   
Era trasalito quindi quando aveva sentito nel silenzio assoluto del cuore della notte qualcuno bussare alla sua porta. Immaginava chi potesse essere, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa.  
«Chi è?» aveva chiesto nel suo migliore tono burbero.  
«Sono il comandante Smith, bisognoso di coccole» aveva risposto qualcuna dall’altra parte della porta, esibendosi nella sua versione di voce da uomo.  
Levi aveva aperto la porta guardandola perplesso, con un sopracciglio alzato. «Seriamente?» le aveva domandato scettico. «Molto allettante, non c’è che dire. Faresti ammosciare pure le gambe ai tavoli, guarda.»  
Zoe se la ridacchiava sotto i baffi rimanendo sulla porta, Levi quindi l’aveva trascinata dentro mettendole una mano su una spalla.   
Aveva uno sguardo stanco, non portava l’imbragatura di ordinanza e i capelli erano sciolti sulle spalle, come se si fosse rivestita alla meglio dopo essersi resa conto che non avrebbe dormito e sapeva che andando da lui l’avrebbe trovato in piedi, conoscendolo bene.   
«Ma come, io che pensavo che i bei maschioni biondi e muscolosi fossero quelli che ti eccitavano di più…»  
Levi non le aveva dato una risposta, chiusa la porta ce l’aveva appoggiata contro con decisione. Afferrandole il bacino con le mani l’aveva fatta aderire contro di lui mentre la baciava, con un ginocchio delicatamente si era insinuato tra le sue gambe, obbligandola ad aprirle quel tanto che bastava per mettersi tra i suoi piedi, quasi facendosi abbracciare.   
«Direi che mi fanno più eccitare le stangone mezzo cieche che parlano troppo e dicono stronzate nei momenti sbagliati» aveva commentato interrompendo il bacio.   
Senza perdere tempo era andato a toglierle i vestiti di dosso. Trovarsela davanti così all’improvviso, mentre la pensava per giunta, lo aveva messo in tempi brevissimi nello stato d’animo giusto.  
«Ma non sono mica così alta che mi si può definire una stangona, è il tuo punto di vista che mi ci fa diventare!» aveva ribattuto Zoe, mentre Levi passava dal far cadere a terra la camicia che le aveva appena tolto alla zip dei suoi pantaloni, con una certa irruenza. Si doveva sicuramente essere alzata dal letto e rivestita in fretta come aveva immaginato, sotto quell’indumento non portava altro.  
«E chi ti dice che mi riferivo a te?» aveva ribattuto a tono.  
Zoe gli aveva mollato uno schiaffo sul sedere. «Nanetto malefico!»  
Levi aveva ridacchiato appena, anche se in quel momento era concentrato più su altre sensazioni che gli stava trasmettendo. Obbedendo all’eccitazione crescente aveva infilato non molto dolcemente una mano nella sua biancheria intima facendola trasalire a quel tocco improvviso sulla sua parte più sensibile.  
«Hai la mano fredda!» si era lamentata, pur non obbiettando al gesto in sé. L’aveva sentito subito muovere le dita su di lei e si era concentrata su quel tocco piacevole.  
«Mh, interessante.» aveva osservato l’uomo.  
«Cosa?» aveva chiesto in un soffio Zoe.  
«Mi chiedevo se questa reazione qui sotto la dobbiamo al fatto che i nanetti malefici sono il tuo tipo, o al fatto che ti piace schiaffeggiare il culo ai tuoi amanti.»  
A quella battuta era scoppiata in una risata cristallina, Levi l’aveva fulminata con lo sguardo.  
«Piano!» le aveva intimato divertito anche lui, guardandola mentre con fare preoccupato e ilare insieme si era messa le mani davanti alla bocca come per tapparsela. Era passata la mezzanotte, nel silenzio rischiavano che qualcuno li sentisse.   
«Ops!» gli aveva detto, poi gli aveva stretto le braccia al collo andando a baciarlo lei stavolta, con trasporto.   
Da quando erano diventati intimi, Zoe era entrata in contatto anche con questo lato ironico di Levi, cosa che non le risultava affatto nuova di per sé, anche se in pubblico doveva ammettere che fosse più sarcastico che ironico. Di solito alle sue battute rispondeva sempre in modo infastidito e burbero, più che altro intimandole di non fare la rompiscatole e chiamandola in vari modi poco lusinghieri, ma quando erano loro due da soli contrattaccava con sagacia e mostrava di divertirsi alle sue battute. Dire che questo le piacesse era un eufemismo.  
Levi si era sganciato da lei con un gesto deciso, ma non brusco. Allo stesso modo le aveva messo le mani sulle spalle e l’aveva fatta girare a dargli la schiena. L’aveva baciata in mezzo alle scapole, la sua bocca poi era scesa lungo la spina dorsale, ne aveva perso il contatto quando le era arrivata sul coccige. Con una mossa decisa l’aveva sentito finire di toglierle i pantaloni e la biancheria insieme, armeggiando per qualche secondo ai suoi piedi per sfilarglieli del tutto. Per fortuna non portava gli stivali di ordinanza, o ci avrebbe messo molto di più del tempo che ci aveva impiegato. Travolta da quell’impeto, nemmeno lei voleva aspettare oltre, anche se si sarebbe trattato solo di secondi sarebbero sembrate ore.  
Aveva sussultato quando poco dopo l’aveva sentito morderle un gluteo. Non che le avesse fatto male, solo non se l’aspettava. L’aveva sentito alzarsi mentre con la mano tornava sul suo sesso ad accarezzarla, ma per quanto la riguardava con i preliminari per lei era abbastanza.  
«Levi…» aveva detto per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Ormai conosceva quel tono con il quale Zoe lo richiamava sempre al momento giusto. Un tono che adorava, suonava come il desiderio puro, uno al quale si piegava volentieri come a nient’altro. Aveva pensato che se solo fosse stata un po’ più bassa o, meglio ancora, lui un po’ più alto, l’avrebbe presa lì senza indugiare un altro secondo, ma siccome la vita è ingiusta e con un insano senso dell’ironia, aveva dovuto improvvisare diversamente.  
L’aveva cinta con un braccio alla vita con decisione e l’aveva condotta verso il suo letto rimanendo dietro di lei. Aveva lasciato che vi salisse in ginocchio, le mani puntate sulle lenzuola. Si era preso il suo tempo per togliersi i vestiti di dosso, per quanto fosse impaziente quanto lei era bello anche perdersi nello spettacolo che aveva davanti.   
Quando era stato nudo anche lui, sempre facendo in modo che gli desse la schiena, l’aveva fatta sdraiare posizionandosi dietro a lei, le aveva passato un braccio sotto il collo mettendole la mano sulla spalla che non toccava il materasso, con l’altra aveva percorso il suo fianco mentre con la bocca lambiva le sue spalle, alternando baci a leggersi morsi. Zoe gli rendeva il favore su quel braccio con cui la cingeva alle spalle, i suoi però erano meno delicati di quelli di Levi, ma non gli dispiaceva.  
Arrivato all’altezza delle anche le aveva riportato la mano tra le gambe, godendosi per un attimo quel calore e quella sensazione così appagante di sentirla ogni volta così eccitata per il suo tocco. Non ci aveva indugiato troppo, continuando con quella carezza era sceso lungo l’interno della coscia, arrivato quasi al ginocchio le aveva sollevato la gamba attirandola contro di lui, invitandola ad appoggiarla all’indietro intorno alle sue, facendosi spazio per entrare dentro di lei.   
Le sue spinte erano state da subito vigorose, Zoe spingendo il braccio che aveva libero indietro, per quello che ci riusciva, lo aveva arpionato ad un fianco incoraggiandolo con quella mano a muoversi da subito con quell'irruenza. Levi aveva sentito le sue unghie sulla pelle, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che nell'impeto gli lasciava dei segni addosso. Si era girata appena verso di lui, stabilizzando la sua posizione, non essendo più necessario sorreggerla con il braccio Levi l’aveva tolto dal suo ginocchio, ripetendo la carezza di poco prima nel senso contrario, ricominciando ad accarezzarla.  
Zoe si era coperta la bocca col suo braccio mentre veniva, l’aveva aperta gemendo e l’aveva morso di nuovo. Mentre poco dopo finiva a sua volta, Levi aveva trovato quel dolore piacevole, in qualche modo.  
Erano rimasti per un po’ abbracciati, ansimanti, Zoe poco dopo si era girata e rannicchiata contro di lui. Si era lasciata abbracciare tenendogli entrambe le mani sul petto, godendosi insieme la languida sensazione di quel piacere appena provato e il battito accelerato del cuore di Levi sotto i suoi palmi, che andava regolarizzandosi. Alzando appena la testa aveva incontrato la sua mandibola con le labbra, ci aveva lasciato un bacio leggero, lui aveva subito abbassato la sua testa, permettendole di incontrare le sue labbra.  
Si erano addormentati entrambi, come succedeva quasi ogni volta. A differenza dal solito però, quando Levi aveva riaperto gli occhi mentre cominciava ad albeggiare, Zoe era ancora appoggiata contro il suo petto. L'aveva trovato bello svegliarsi così, ma era potenzialmente pericoloso che fosse ancora lì a quell’ora.  
«Zoe… Zoe….» l’aveva chiamata per svegliarla.  
«Mh…» era stata la risposta impastata della donna.  
«Mi dispiace svegliarti, ma oggi la camminata della vergogna tocca a te» aveva scherzato.   
Di solito i loro incontri amorosi erano sempre stati nell’alloggio di Zoe, era Levi che doveva sempre filarsela.  
La donna era sussultata spalancando gli occhi e tirandosi a sedere sul letto.   
«Che ore sono? Accidenti!» aveva esclamato.   
Era saltata giù dal letto nemmeno fosse caricata a molla, aveva rimesso gli occhiali che Levi le aveva porto e cominciato a recuperare dal pavimento i vestiti che avevano sparso in giro la notte prima, si era rivestita alla velocità della luce.  
«Calma Zoe, non è così tardi» le aveva fatto notare Levi. Pigramente si era messo seduto sulla sponda del letto, guardandola saltellare in giro per la stanza mentre si rivestiva.   
Era buffa più che altro, ma non aveva potuto non pensare che fosse anche assolutamente desiderabile, anche mentre dava quello spettacolo così goffo e poco femminile di se stessa.   
Non che Zoe fosse in ogni caso molto incasellabile nello stereotipo di atteggiamento muliebre che si è soliti immaginare, ma questo per Levi non era un difetto. In quel contesto militare non è che le fosse lasciato ampio spazio per esprimerla, ma la femminilità di Zoe si mostrava senza remore nella sua grazia e passionalità in privato, era quasi contento che non fosse uno spettacolo per chiunque, lo faceva sentire come se fosse il custode di un bellissimo segreto.  
Le aveva sorriso mentre si perdeva in questi pensieri, forse quasi senza accorgersene, ed era così che Zoe l’aveva visto girandosi improvvisamente, mentre cercava una delle sue scarpe finita chissà dove.  
Non le era stato mai dato di vederlo la mattina appena sveglio. Non voleva nemmeno pensarci a come doveva apparire lei, un orrore comunque, quasi di sicuro. Levi invece sembrava bello come non le era mai apparso: era completamente spettinato, questo sì, opera sua per altro e se ne prendeva con orgoglio il merito, ma i suoi tratti erano completamente rilassati, quasi non c’era traccia del suo solito cipiglio imperioso. Quel sorriso poi avrebbe distratto chiunque.  
«Vicino alla porta» le aveva detto.   
Persa com’era a guardarlo non aveva capito cosa intendesse.   
«La scarpa che stai cercando» aveva quindi precisato.  
«Ah, giusto» aveva detto riprendendosi, finalmente riuscendo a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
L’aveva trovata esattamente dove lui le aveva suggerito, saltellando su un piede solo se l’era infilata mentre con la coda dell’occhio l’aveva visto alzarsi dal letto ed andarle incontro.  
«Salutami come si deve, spilungona» le aveva detto quando era stato davanti a lei. Le aveva messo entrambe le mani intorno al viso, spingendola ad abbassarsi per poterla baciare.  
Zoe gli aveva cinto la vita con le braccia mentre rispondeva a quel gesto.   
In quel momento si era ricordata improvvisamente la ragione per la quale il sonno la notte prima non arrivava mai, il motivo che l’aveva spinta ad andare da lui.   
Non era stato il desiderio infatti, anche se poi era stato quello a dominarli immediatamente non appena avevano fatto tanto di sfiorarsi, era stata piuttosto l’angoscia di vederlo partire per quella missione pericolosa alla quale ormai mancavano poche ore.  
Aveva stretto ancora di più le braccia intorno a lui, mentre brutti ricordi le tornavano in mente, accompagnati da dolori mai confessati ad anima viva, mai veramente sopiti.  
«Stai bene?» le aveva chiesto Levi, come se avesse percepito qualcosa di quasi disperato mentre lo stringeva tra le sue braccia.  
Zoe aveva affondato il viso contro il suo collo. «Promettimi che starai attento, che torni da me tutto intero» gli aveva detto in un soffio.  
«Ma che scemenze dici?» le aveva chiesto, quasi a sdrammatizzare. Aveva perso il conto di quante volte erano andati insieme a combattere contro i giganti, Zoe non si era mai preoccupata, lui nemmeno, sapevano a cosa andavano incontro e di certo non era una gita di piacere, ma non c’era bisogno di drammatizzare.  
«Levi, per favore, promettimelo» aveva continuato Zoe.  
C’era qualcosa che aveva percepito nella sua voce, si era come rotta ad un certo punto. Aveva capito che era ovvio che il loro modo di approcciarsi l’uno all’altra fosse diverso in quel momento. Improvvisamente aveva dovuto riconoscere che probabilmente, se fossero stati a parti rovesciate, si sarebbe preoccupato anche lui molto se fosse stata lei ad intraprendere quell’impresa.   
Non era solo quello però, l’aveva percepito, ma non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi quale fosse la natura di quella sensazione.  
Le aveva preso il viso tra le mani, i pollici appoggiati sui suoi zigomi, l’aveva guardata dritta negli occhi. «Zoe, lo sai che non posso prometterti che non mi succederà niente. Ma ti assicuro che starò attento, come sempre del resto. Voglio sicuramente tornare tutto intero, che credi?»  
Si era calmata un po’ al suono di quelle parole. Siccome non voleva lasciarlo andare e farsi vedere da lui per l’ultima volta prima della missione in quello stato d’animo, aveva velocemente attivato il suo meccanismo di difesa, scatenando l’Hanji stupida.   
Sciogliendosi da quell’abbraccio si era messa un dito in bocca e gliel’aveva tuffato in un orecchio con aria sorniona.  
Levi aveva scacciato la sua mano in modo deciso. «Ah, Zoe, sei disgustosa!»  
«Lo so!» aveva ribattuto ridendo, vedendo che lui faceva lo stesso, anche se si lamentava.  
Levi era andato alla porta, l’aveva aperta e con circospezione aveva controllato che il campo fosse libero mettendo fuori la testa. Il corridoio era completamente vuoto.  
«Vattene, maledetta quattrocchi, la prossima volta ti faccio vedere io dove puoi metterti quel dito!» aveva inveito ancora una volta contro Zoe, facendola ridere. Che poi era proprio il suo intento principale.  
L’aveva spiata fino a che non era arrivata alla sua porta, ritirandosi solo quando era sparita dal suo campo visivo.   
Cominciava una giornata difficile adesso, Levi aveva bisogno di tutta la sua concentrazione.   
Entrando nel bagno con l’intento di fare una doccia si era visto per un momento allo specchio: i graffi che Zoe gli aveva lasciato sul fianco sinistro erano ancora ben visibili. Erano ben rossi sulla sua pelle chiara, pizzicavano persino un po’. Aveva un paio di lividi sul braccio destro, niente di che in ogni caso, quantomeno non si vedevano i segni dei denti.  
Aveva riso e scosso appena la testa prima di buttarsi sotto il getto d’acqua.   
Nel bene e nel male, non sapeva proprio cosa mai poteva aver fatto per meritarsi quella donna nella sua vita in quel momento.


	6. Ma abbassare la guardia

Sin da bambina Zoe non era mai stata incline a stare con le mani in mano ed aspettare che le cose succedessero da sole, la sua indole era per l’azione. Era sempre stata curiosa, energica, voleva sempre sapere tutto di tutto. Le altre bambine giocavano con le bambole e ad imparare a fare le donne di casa già in tenera età, lei preferiva andare a caccia di lucertole, fare la lotta coi maschietti e imparare come funzionava il mondo.   
Era un maschiaccio, ed era intelligente, tanto. A scuola era sempre la prima della classe, e finché era stata viva sua madre non le era mai stato impedito in alcun modo di seguire le sue inclinazioni.  
Ma suo padre non era una persona così permissiva. Era un uomo poco incline al dialogo e lo era stato ancor meno dopo la dipartita della moglie.  
Hanji padre era un uomo di vecchio stampo, uno di quelli che credevano fermamente che le donne dovessero stare al loro posto e che quello fosse la casa, prima in quella del loro padre, poi in quella del marito: aveva sempre mal visto la permissività con cui la moglie lasciava crescere la loro bambina, se non aveva mai esternato troppo il suo disappunto era perché immaginava che Zoe, maturando, ad un certo punto avrebbe capito da sola quale fosse il posto che le spettava.   
Questo però non era avvenuto: piuttosto che per i lavori muliebri Zoe era rimasta attratta dai libri, e quando era stata nell’età in cui il padre aveva deciso che fosse venuto il tempo che mettesse la testa a posto, l’uomo le aveva chiaramente dato ad intendere che non le avrebbe permesso di continuare a studiare e che si aspettava da lei un atteggiamento dignitoso e consono a quello che era il suo posto nel mondo. Dato che non era poi molto attraente, le diceva, almeno che imparasse ad essere una brava donna di casa, o non avrebbe mai potuto aspirare ad un buon marito.  
Ma Zoe non ci stava a quell’ingiustizia, non sopportava di essere costretta ad una vita che non voleva solo perché aveva avuto la sfortuna di essere nata femmina. Voleva di più che aspirare ad un marito e a dei figli: voleva sapere, voleva vedere, voleva essere qualcuno che avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per migliorare il mondo dove viveva e nel guardarsi allo specchio poter essere soddisfatta di se stessa, perché sapeva di aver dato tutto il meglio che poteva.  
La propaganda dell’esercito era sempre più pressante, era evidente che ci fosse un bisogno estremo di nuove reclute a getto continuo. Era un invito aperto a tutti, femmine o maschi che fossero, per tutti c’era un posto.   
Così a quindici anni Zoe aveva preso la decisione che aveva segnato tutta la sua vita da adulta: sarebbe scappata da casa e si sarebbe arruolata.   
Il pensiero di andarsene la spaventava, era poco più che una ragazzina e non conosceva che il paese rurale della periferia dove era nata e aveva vissuto sino a quel momento. Però, ancora di più dell’ignoto, la impauriva quello che sarebbe stato di lei se fosse rimasta.  
Aveva falsificato la firma di suo padre, essendo una minore non avrebbe potuto arruolarsi senza il suo consenso. Per il resto disponeva giusto di pochi soldi che le sarebbero serviti per il viaggio verso il più vicino centro di arruolamento: aveva messo poche cose dentro una sacca e durante una notte tiepida di tarda primavera aveva eluso i controlli ed era andata via, calandosi da una finestra di casa per non passare dalla porta.   
Era successo circa venti anni prima, ma Zoe ricordava bene come se la stesse ancora vivendo quella sensazione di avere il cuore in gola e una paura terribile, di tutto.   
Si era giocata il rapporto con suo padre con quel gesto, questo era poco ma sicuro. L’uomo l’aveva rintracciata giusto poche settimane dopo la sua fuga, mentre Zoe era già stata ammessa all’Accademia Militare, e sin dal primo momento in cui si erano ritrovati faccia a faccia, la ragazza aveva capito che nello sguardo di suo padre non c'era sollievo per averla ritrovata. Non sembrava essere stato in pena per lei o impaurito per le sue sorti, ma solo offeso e infastidito, come lo era sempre stato quando in passato l'aveva accusata di essere irrispettosa e ribelle come una ragazza non avrebbe mai dovuto essere. Avrebbe potuto smascherarla e denunciare che aveva consegnato dei documenti falsi per arruolarsi, addirittura riportarla a casa con la forza, ma non l’aveva fatto, perché in fondo non gli interessava abbastanza: del resto la considerava già da prima di quel plateale gesto una figlia e una femmina degenere, se l’esercito se l’era presa e aveva visto qualcosa in lei meglio così, non era più un suo problema.  
Rimasto solo si era trovato un’altra moglie e si era fatto un’altra famiglia, non gli era andata poi così male. Raramente si parlavano ancora, ma per tutti quegli anni Zoe aveva sempre avuto l’impressione che per il vecchio Hanji lei fosse il primo esperimento fallito, quello che vuoi lasciarti alle spalle, oltre che un imperituro ricordo di una moglie tanto amata che il destino gli aveva strappato troppo presto. In fondo lontani l’uno dall’altra erano molto più felici, e così si era arreso e l'aveva lasciata vivere la sua vita senza farne un dramma, con grande sollievo di Zoe.  
Quel giorno però aveva distintamente sentito la mancanza di qualcuno tipo un padre che potesse essere fiero di lei. Anche quando avevano vinto la guerra le era passato per la mente, ma quella mattina la sensazione era stata più vivida.   
Erano traguardi importanti per l’umanità quelli che Zoe aveva raggiunto nel Corpo di Ricognizione nei due anni e mezzo appena passati, non poteva che essere fiera di avervi preso parte, ma quel giorno significava persino di più per lei: quella spedizione fuori mura era il coronamento di tutti i sogni della sua vita, un primo passo verso la soddisfazione di qualsiasi curiosità avrebbe mai potuto avere.   
Si erano ripresi la sicurezza quando avevano fatto sparire i giganti dal muro Maria, quel giorno che andavano a scacciarli anche fuori si riprendevano la libertà, e Zoe avrebbe voluto che qualcuno di familiare fosse fiero di lei per tutto quel lavoro.  
L’ora della partenza della prima squadra si avvicinava, accompagnata dal comandante Smith il capitano Hanji aveva scambiato qualche parola con ogni singolo membro che ne faceva parte. C’erano state per tutti parole di incitamento e complimenti per il duro lavoro svolto per la preparazione a quell’impresa. Non erano mancati gli inviti alla prudenza e ad essere scrupolosi, ma Zoe ci aveva tenuto di più ad incoraggiarli con belle parole quella mattina. Il momento di essere duri non era più quello, e in ogni caso essendo Levi a condurre quella squadra era certa che ne avrebbero avuto abbastanza da lui di disciplina, non c’era bisogno di esagerare.  
Aveva incontrato anche il Capitano ovviamente, parlandogli com’era solita fare quando stavano adempiendo ai loro compiti. Levi a sua volta si era comportato con lei seguendo quella logica. Non ci pensava nemmeno ad essere formale, del resto non c’era mai stato un momento da che si conoscevano in cui lo fosse stato. L’aveva chiamata _quattrocchi_ , come al solito, e le aveva detto di non scocciarlo mentre finiva di prepararsi, che erano mesi che gli stava col fiato sul collo e che non vedeva l’ora di uscire da quelle mura per togliersela di torno per qualche giorno.  
Zoe si era girata guardando divertita il Comandante, persino ad Erwin era salito un sorrisino appena accennato sulle labbra a quella scena, poi avevano proseguito il loro giro di saluti.  
Quando si erano schierati nel cortile delle adunate, pronti a partire, fuori dai cancelli della base e ai lati delle strade che li avrebbero condotti alla porta sul mondo esterno, diverse decine di civili si erano radunati per salutare quelli che ormai erano considerati gli eroi del Corpo di Ricognizione.   
Con Levi in testa al gruppo, mentre il cancello si apriva, Zoe al lato aveva incrociato il suo sguardo. Stai attento, aveva detto, scandendolo solo con le labbra, poi gli aveva sorriso.  
Accigliato e fiero sul suo cavallo, Levi non aveva risposto al suo sorriso, ma le aveva fatto un cenno di assenso prima di spronare il suo destriero e dare il via alla spedizione non appena il cancello era stato finito di aprire.  
  


***

  
La missione era iniziata senza intoppi. Erano partiti favoriti dal tempo atmosferico di una chiara giornata estiva, fino all’ora del tramonto avevano proceduto quasi indisturbati, evitando con facilità i giganti che si erano messi sulla loro strada. Le macchine erano state piazzate e messe in funzione, tutto era andato secondo i piani.   
Il compito della squadra della bonifica era semplicemente questo: avanzare, recuperare l’area e procedere ancora, mappando quanto più precisamente possibile i loro spostamenti, prendendo nota di tutto ciò che sembrava di qualche interesse. Questo fino a raggiungere la distanza stabilita dai piani del capitano Hanji, quindi fare rientro alla base e riorganizzarsi per scortare la squadra scientifica, che avrebbe cominciato ad esplorare con dovizia di particolari i territori bonificati nei giorni successivi al loro rientro.  
Non c’era stato quasi niente che fosse stato degno di nota sul loro cammino per gran parte dell’avanzata in quel primo giorno. Solo verso sera avevano notato che il terreno, che era andato in salita per la maggior parte del tempo e si era diviso tra colline erbose, boschi e ammassi di rocce brulle, finalmente si faceva meno difficoltoso da percorrere. Erano arrivati ad intersecare un corso d’acqua, valicando il punto più alto dove erano arrivati avevano visto srotolarsi davanti ai loro occhi una grande distesa che scendeva dolcemente. Avevano avanzato attraverso questa, fino ad arrivare ad un boschetto che avevano raggiunto quando ormai mancava poco alla fine della giornata.   
All’orizzonte, senza alcun tipo di dubbio, stava davanti a loro quello che sembrava un agglomerato urbano, o almeno le rovine di esso. Ma non c’era più tempo di avvicinarsi ulteriormente per quel giorno, per cui il capitano Levi aveva dato l’ordine di accamparsi per la notte sfruttando l’ultima luce naturale della giornata.  
Se ne sarebbero occupati il giorno dopo, così aveva comunicato via radio alla base, facendo rapporto sulla giornata al capitano Hanji e ad altri superiori.  
La mattina dopo quindi, alle prime luci dell’alba, si erano preparati per coprire quella breve distanza che li separava dalla prima scoperta davvero significativa di quella prima spedizione.  
C’era fibrillazione nell’aria, un grandissimo entusiasmo causato dalla curiosità di procedere verso quell’importante traguardo.   
Non lasciando trasparire niente sul suo volto che non fosse la solita espressione neutra e vagamente accigliata, persino Levi si era trovato ad essere impaziente ed entusiasta. Aveva pensato a Zoe, a quanto sarebbe stata in estasi di trovarsi lì con loro a vedere quello che lui aveva davanti agli occhi.   
La donna avrebbe varcato la porta sul mondo al di fuori delle mura solo nella seconda spedizione, quella che avrebbe portato fuori la squadra scientifica, per il momento la sua posizione di comando la dispensava dall’unirsi a quella spedizione, o per meglio dire, la teneva forzatamente lontana dalle situazioni più pericolose. Levi sapeva benissimo però che avrebbe preferito essere con loro anche in quel momento.  
Sebbene comprendesse quell’entusiasmo generale, era stato anche più severo del solito nel ricordare alla squadra in che situazione si trovassero: aveva intimato loro di non farsi prendere da facili entusiasmi e di non perdere di vista le cose fondamentali. Una semplice distrazione poteva essere fatale e non dovevano abbassare la guardia, per nessuna ragione. A preoccuparlo soprattutto era il fatto che quella mattina non era limpida e chiara come il giorno prima, almeno per quel momento.  
Un brivido gli era corso lungo la spina dorsale quando erano partiti cavalcando in avanzata, quel tempo atmosferico in una missione lo faceva sempre un po’ raggelare. Era stato in una condizione simile che aveva visto morire qualche anno prima i suoi due migliori amici. Anzi, sarebbe stato meglio definirli la sua famiglia, quella che si era scelto ai tempi del ghetto, diversi anni prima ormai.   
Però quel giorno di qualche anno prima la situazione era veramente peggiore: le coltri bassissime di nuvole dense avevano reso davvero impossibile vedere a tratti ad un palmo di naso ed era stato d’inverno, il freddo aveva mantenuto la condizione a lungo invariata.   
Era diverso in quel momento: quella era solo un po’ di umidità scesa durante la notte e che i primi raggi caldi del sole estivo avrebbero dissipato presto, dando vita ad un’altra chiara giornata esattamente come quella del giorno prima.   
Sì, sarebbe andata sicuramente così, continuava a ripetersi.   
Ma mentre avanzavano verso i punti strategici dove piazzare due macchine che permettessero loro di arrivare alla loro meta, Levi non aveva smesso di essere agitato.   
Erano vicinissimi ormai, parte della squadra si era fermata a piazzare una delle macchine alle pendici di un boschetto proprio a ridosso delle rovine, l’altra era andata a piazzarne un’altra dalla parte opposta. Tutto procedeva per il meglio, il sole sempre più alto come nella migliore delle ipotesi fatte stava asciugando quell’umidità che aveva stagnato durante la notte, la visibilità stava migliorando. Ma l’imprevisto era arrivato.  
Era successo tutto molto in fretta. Un classe sei metri aveva sorpreso alle spalle i due cadetti della squadra tecnica che stavano istallando la macchina vicino al boschetto. Il segnale di pericolo era partito tempestivamente, Levi svelto aveva dato ordini ben precisi ad alcuni dei suoi sottoposti e si era gettato al galoppo verso i tecnici.   
Quando se l’era trovato davanti aveva dato ordine che i tecnici che stavano compiendo l’istallazione fossero coperti, in modo che potessero finire il loro lavoro. Levi non poteva sapere se quel gigante fosse solo, o se sarebbe stato seguito da altri suoi simili: meglio che le macchine entrassero in funzione quanto prima, in modo da prevenire un’eventuale avanzata di un’orda di quei mostri. Poi senza indugio si era buttato nella battaglia, dando ordine a due dei suoi uomini di atterrare il gigante che si stava avvicinando, in modo da permettergli di abbatterlo.  
Per sua sfortuna il titano aveva dato subito prova di non essere ottuso come la maggior parte di loro: in qualche modo era riuscito a neutralizzare i soldati che avrebbero dovuto azzopparlo facendoli disarcionare dai cavalli, quindi si era avvicinato minacciosamente ad uno dei due, in quel modo che avevano di fare quando stavano per mettersi in bocca qualcuno.   
A quella vista Levi si era concesso di raggelare per un millesimo di secondo. No, aveva pensato, mai più sotto il mio sguardo. Senza pensarci oltre aveva attivato la manovra tridimensionale arpionando una spalla del gigante, mentre volava verso di lui il suo cavallo aveva continuato a correre lontano. Ma a metà di quel volo, con una delle sue grandissime mani, il gigante gli aveva dato una spinta respingendolo in direzione contraria.   
Si era già visto sfracellato contro i grossi tronchi del boschetto a poca distanza, sapendo benissimo ci avrebbe lasciato la pelle se ci fosse finito contro. La prontezza di riflessi con cui aveva riavvolto le funi gli aveva salvato la vita, anche se con la forza con cui era stato respinto, quando la corda era finita arrestando il suo volo, lo strattone ricevuto al fianco gli aveva causato un dolore lancinante.  
Ma l’adrenalina che gli circolava in corpo in quel momento l’aveva subito rimesso nelle condizioni di combattere. Anzi, ribolliva di rabbia, per tante ragioni diverse, ma era rimasto calmo e concentrato, com’era abituato ad essere in battaglia.   
Si era avventato sul gigante come una furia: recuperando i rampini, fulmineo lo aveva attaccato alla schiena, in volo si era avvicinato ad una delle sue gambe recidendogli i tendini delle ginocchia. Lo aveva fatto inciampare così facendo, soprattutto lo aveva distratto dai due che erano caduti da cavallo. Velocissimo quindi, sempre usando il movimento tridimensionale, gli era stato al collo dove senza esitazione lo aveva finito, lasciandolo cadere a terra in un tonfo sordo sul selciato, in una nube di polvere e vapore che si alzava verso il cielo.  
Solo a quel punto, mentre respirava a fondo recuperando le forze e quello stato di allerta dato dall’adrenalina tornava a livelli più vicini al normale, si era portato una mano al fianco che sentiva dolergli, sperando che non fosse niente di grave.  
Nel frattempo entrambe le macchine avevano iniziato a funzionare. A distanza di qualche decina di metri, anche dentro quelle rovine, avevano sentito parecchi tonfi sordi e visto colonne di vapore alzarsi: la zona evidentemente brulicava di titani. Senza quelle macchine in condizioni normali sarebbero stati tutti come morti.  
  
  
Quando al capitano Hanji era stata data la notizia del ferimento di tre uomini, tra cui il capitano Levi, aveva dovuto fare appello a tutta la sua compostezza per non reagire eccessivamente. Si era subito assicurata che le comunicassero tempestivamente le condizioni dei soldati, e fino a che non le avevano fatto sapere che erano tutto sommato in buono stato, si era sentita come se respirare fosse una fatica.  
Aveva saputo che si erano imbattuti in un agglomerato urbano, la cosa sensata sarebbe stata che vi si fossero addentrati per verificarne almeno parzialmente le condizioni, ma anche alla luce del fatto che c’erano stati dei feriti, il Capitano aveva dato ordine che rientrassero prima possibile, preoccupandosi solo di finire di bonificare l’area per rendere il presidio accessibile alla squadra scientifica che vi si sarebbe recata poco dopo.  
Erano comunque rientrati durante la giornata successiva, le operazioni di bonifica avevano preso il resto della giornata, per cui era stato solo nel tardo pomeriggio del terzo giorno che erano rientrati alla base dentro le mura.  
I feriti erano stati subito portati all’ambulatorio della base per esami più approfonditi, specialmente il capitano Levi: stava bene, il medico della sua squadra aveva da subito escluso che potessero esserci complicazioni ai traumi subiti in quel breve ma violento scontro con il titano, tuttavia la prudenza non era mai troppa e l’aveva obbligato ad altri esami che lo avevano tenuto lì per quasi tutta la sera.  
Come un buon condottiero, Hanji era passata a controllare di persona tutti i feriti. Levi l’aveva tenuto per ultimo, e quando si era avvicinata alla brandina dove l’avevano fatto sdraiare tra un esame e l’altro l’aveva guardato appena, dicendogli solo parole di circostanza, in modo decisamente più freddo di come si era rivolta agli altri.  
Avevano avuto un brevissimo momento di privacy ad un certo punto, Levi l’aveva subito sfruttato.  
«Stai bene?» le aveva chiesto.  
«Lo chiedi tu a me?» aveva ribattuto Zoe, sottolineando che fosse paradossale che fosse lui a  preoccuparsi per lei in quel momento. «Sì che sto bene, però mi sono preoccupata» aveva continuato tuttavia, sottovoce.  
«Sto benone, tranquilla.»   
La donna aveva appoggiato le mani sul lato della branda accostandosi, cercando di essere più discreto possibile Levi ne aveva coperta una con la sua, accarezzandole appena il dorso con il pollice, giusto per un paio di secondi.  
«Vieni da me dopo, va bene?» le aveva chiesto anche lui sottovoce.  
Zoe aveva solo annuito guardando in basso. Si era allontanata e se n’era andata, senza riuscire quasi a guardarlo.   
La cosa aveva lasciato Levi perplesso. Poteva capire che fosse stata in pensiero, era il più delle volte una pazza scriteriata, ma era umana anche lei, dopo tutto.   
Gli era ritornata in mente quella reazione della mattina in cui erano partiti, a quel modo tanto accorato che aveva avuto di chiedergli di prometterle che sarebbe stato attento. Non ci voleva un genio per capire che ci fosse qualcosa sotto: di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse, avrebbe voluto trovare il modo di tranquillizzarla. Non era semplice escogitarne uno però, non sapendo quale fosse il problema.


	7. Ordini e domande cretine

Quando finalmente lo avevano lasciato libero di tornarsene al suo alloggio, Levi si era incamminato con tutta la fretta di cui era capace in quel momento, che in verità era ben poca. Si era sentito stanco e preda a tratti del dolore che gli causavano le ferite, gli avevano dato qualche pillola per contrastarlo ma non voleva usarle subito, le medicine l’avrebbero solo stordito e preferiva prima stare un po’ con Zoe in piena facoltà delle sue capacità mentali. Aveva come l’impressione che gli sarebbero servite.  
Una volta in stanza si era fatto una doccia e non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di asciugarsi che Zoe aveva bussato alla sua porta. Gocciolante le aveva aperto, mettendosi solo un asciugamano addosso.   
A giudicare dall’espressione che la donna aveva fatto non appena aveva messo gli occhi su di lui, si era immediatamente reso conto che forse, metterle sin da subito davanti i segni che portava addosso, non era stata un’idea delle migliori che potesse avere.   
«Cielo…» aveva mormorato avvicinandosi. Sul fianco aveva un livido viola molto esteso, i medici quella sera infatti avevano voluto accertarsi che non ci fosse alcun rischio di emorragie interne, anche se nel giorno che era passato dal trauma a quel controllo, se ce ne fossero state, probabilmente Levi già non sarebbe stato più in grado di raccontarlo. Anche dall’altro lato del suo corpo c’erano dei grossi lividi, uno piuttosto evidente sulla spalla soprattutto e qualche escoriazione sulla scapola.  
«Lo sai che dicono sempre, no? Che sono sfacciatamente fortunato, oppure è che ho le ossa di gomma.»  
Voleva essere una battuta per tranquillizzarla, ma Zoe non si sentiva affatto meglio. Gli aveva stretto le braccia intorno alla vita prestando attenzione a non fargli male, quindi si era chinata appena per appoggiargli piano la testa sulla spalla non offesa.  
«Mi avevi promesso che non ti saresti fatto male» aveva sussurrato nel suo orecchio.  
«Andiamo Zoe, non dire stronzate, lo sai che…» aveva cominciato a dirle rispondendo al suo abbraccio, ma lei l’aveva interrotto.  
«Sì, lo so, ma sono due giorni quasi che mi trattengo, dammi almeno due minuti della tua vita per essere stupida, irrazionale ed emotiva fino al ridicolo, puoi?»  
«Va bene, ma solo due minuti, poi smettila di fare la scema e torna ad essere la rompicoglioni forte e divertente che sei di solito, intesi?»  
«Sono divertente?» gli aveva chiesto rimanendo con la sua testa sprofondata sulla sua spalla.  
«In un modo da rompicoglioni, ma direi di sì.»  
Stavolta Zoe non aveva potuto fare a meno di fare almeno un piccolo sorriso. Si era staccata appena da lui e puntando alla spalla sana, senza fare troppo forte, gli aveva mollato un cazzotto.  
«Ahi! E questo che diavolo mi significa?» le aveva chiesto Levi, un po’ oltraggiato e un po’ divertito.  
«Significa che se non mantieni le promesse le prendi, ecco che significa!»  
«Volendo essere precisi ti avevo promesso che sarei stato attento, non che sarei tornato sicuramente illeso!»  
«Semantica. Saresti dovuto tornare ben riposato e roseo come un bebè, invece sei viola dappertutto e con la barba lunga.»  
Levi aveva riso dell’immagine improbabile a cui Zoe aveva appena dato vita, si era portato istintivamente una mano su una guancia tuttavia. In effetti non si radeva da tre giorni.  
«Vuoi che mi rada?» le aveva chiesto.  
«No, sei carino» aveva risposto avvicinando una guancia alla sua. «Pungi, ma sei carino.»  
Levi l’aveva lasciata abbracciarlo di nuovo.  
«Ti sei sfogata? Possiamo tornare alla normalità, anche se dicendolo a te rischiamo il paradosso?» le aveva chiesto dopo che l’aveva lasciata abbracciarlo per un po’.  
Zoe aveva mollato la presa e l’aveva fronteggiato. Aveva annuito, come per dire che davvero quei due minuti erano tutto quello che voleva. Ma Levi non se la stava affatto bevendo.  
«Che c’è che non va?» le aveva chiesto accarezzandole uno zigomo.  
L’altra gli aveva sorriso, come a volerlo rassicurare.   
«Niente» aveva detto cercando di essere convincente. «Finisci di asciugarti, va bene che è estate, ma stai gocciolando dappertutto.»  
Levi aveva inteso che non volesse parlarne, non aveva insistito.   
Si era tolto l’asciugamano dalla vita e aveva fatto quello che Zoe gli aveva suggerito, mentre l’altra aveva cominciato a togliersi la giacca della divisa, gli stivali e l’imbragatura, mettendosi un po’ più comoda. Per una volta, invece di buttare tutto alla rinfusa sul pavimento, aveva appoggiato gli indumenti sulla scrivania e gli stivali ordinatamente ai piedi della stessa.  
Dopo essersi asciugato Levi aveva rimesso l’asciugamano al suo posto, ma dopo non aveva ritenuto opportuno vestirsi, non c’era davvero niente che Zoe ormai non avesse già visto.   
Si era seduto sulla sponda del suo letto, guardandola mentre stava appoggiata alla scrivania a non più di un paio di metri da lui. Si era sciolta i capelli dalla sua solita coda e se li stava riavviando tra le mani, portandoli su una spalla. Sembrava stanca, come del resto succedeva spesso in quel periodo, anche un po’ tesa.   
Non che fossero stati separati poi così tanto, era stato via tre giorni e due notti soltanto, ma gli era mancata comunque. Non aveva avuto davvero il tempo di perdersi in chissà quali voli pindarici con Zoe come protagonista, ma era comunque stata nei suoi pensieri, soprattutto la notte, prima di addormentarsi.  
«Che ci fai ancora lì, con tutti quei vestiti addosso?» le aveva chiesto.   
Zoe l’aveva guardato un po’ scettica, si stava ancora passando le dita fra i capelli.  
«Vuoi farlo? Ce la fai?» aveva domandato, una volta tanto seria.  
«No, ti ho chiesto di venire qui così potevamo farci le trecce a vicenda e scambiarci pettegolezzi… Zoe, sono tre giorni che non ti vedo, volevo saltarti addosso dal primo momento che sei entrata nell’ambulatorio, prima.»  
Non era vero, o meglio, era verissimo che gli andasse di fare l’amore, ma non era per quello che le aveva chiesto di raggiungerlo. Voleva stare un po’ con lei, a fare qualsiasi cosa andasse loro di fare. In effetti, non poteva negare che un po’ ammaccato e dolorante lo fosse, la capiva se dubitava.   
«Beh, magari per stasera la parte faticosa la lascio fare a te…» aveva scherzato, ma nemmeno poi così tanto.  
Zoe gli aveva sorriso. «Va bene, si può fare» aveva sentenziato.  
Aveva cominciato a spogliarsi senza fretta: doveva essere proprio una serata strana per lei, stava continuando a impilare quasi in ordine sulla scrivania tutti gli indumenti che si toglieva di dosso. Se non fosse stato così stanco, o distratto da quello spettacolo, gli sarebbe anche venuto da prenderla in giro. Ma ad ogni centimetro di pelle che si scopriva ogni pensiero che non fosse dedicato al piacere di vederla svestirsi svaniva sempre di più.   
Erano passati più di tre mesi ormai dalla prima volta che l’aveva vista nuda, era uno spettacolo che aveva visto decine di volte. Aveva studiato ogni tratto della sua pelle indisturbato tante volte che cominciava a ricordarsi a memoria la posizione dei suoi nei e delle cicatrici che si era fatta sul campo di battaglia; solo richiamandolo nella memoria poteva sentire l’odore della sua pelle. Eppure guardarla in un frangente simile non diventava meno bello, o meno eccitante.  
Gli si era avvicinata e si era inginocchiata tra le sue gambe per terra, con le ginocchia puntate esattamente tra i suoi piedi, una volta tanto permettendogli di essere lui a guardarla dall’alto in basso.   
Sempre seduto sulla sponda del letto, Levi le aveva preso dolcemente il mento tra le dita avvicinando il viso di Zoe al suo, sentendo le sue mani che gli percorrevano le cosce fino ad arrivare alle anche. L’aveva baciata piano, passandole con leggerezza le mani dietro la schiena arrivando fino al sedere, dove si erano fermate a trattenerla contro di lui. Quelle di Zoe invece erano salite leggere e sensuali lungo i suoi fianchi, le aveva sentite accarezzarlo fino alle costole, poi erano passate sul suo petto, risalendolo fino ad arrestarsi delicate intorno al suo collo, con i pollici gli sfiorava leggeri la mandibola, continuando ad accarezzarlo. Mentre il loro bacio si approfondiva erano scese di nuovo, si erano fermate solo dopo quella che era sembrata una discesa lentissima che aveva gli solcato il torso, prendendo come era prevedibile ad accarezzarlo sulla sua parte più sensibile, cosa che aveva ovviamente causato una sua reazione immediata. Non aveva smesso di baciarla, ma Zoe lo aveva sentito gemere.  
Senza staccare le mani, almeno in un primo momento, si era distanziata da Levi interrompendo quel bacio. Si era tolta velocemente gli occhiali appoggiandoli sul comodino accanto al letto, quindi era tornata ad accarezzarlo, ma si era seduta sui talloni, ignorando volutamente il suo invito a tornare a baciarlo.  
Non è che fosse una cosa che aveva fatto spesso. Non le piaceva nemmeno molto, più che altro perché era convinta di non esserci portata. Incominciava sempre a tossire ad un certo punto, sforzandosi di non farlo combinava sempre qualche disastro. Era negata, insomma, si sentiva ridicola ogni volta che ci provava. In quel momento però, forse anche perché non voleva salirgli addosso per paura di fargli male, si era trovata a desiderare di prendere Levi nella sua bocca. In quei frangenti si era raramente sentita meno sicura di così, ma voleva farlo stare bene, fargli capire che era davvero contenta di rivederlo. E poi era curiosa di vedere se con lui sarebbe stato diverso.   
Aveva timidamente cominciato ad appoggiare le labbra, aprendole appena all’inizio, poi sempre un po’ di più, accogliendolo gradualmente, aiutandosi con le mani.  
Senza occhiali non ci vedeva benissimo oltre una certa distanza, forse questo la aiutava in quel momento a gestire la timidezza che provava, ma aveva sentito benissimo le imprecazioni a mezza voce di Levi, ne aveva percepito il tono sorpreso, ma anche compiaciuto. Rilassandosi sotto il suo tocco aveva portato la schiena all’indietro, appoggiandosi sui gomiti, per quanto sfocata fosse la scena Zoe l’aveva visto portare la sua testa all’indietro, e soprattutto l’aveva sentito gemere, in estasi.  
Quella reazione non aveva potuto che giovare alla sua autostima in quel momento. Si era mantenuta calma, aveva comunque paura di rovinare tutto, ma aveva continuato, intensificando i movimenti e la velocità. Quando si era sentita abbastanza a suo agio lo aveva accolto un po’ di più, incominciando a pensare che forse quella volta ce la poteva fare.  
Non l’aveva mai sentito reagire così, con quell’intensità, le stava piacendo da morire sentire i suoi gemiti, vedere che effetto facesse trovarsi da quella parte, sapere che poteva causare queste reazioni.   
Sul più bello però Levi era tornato con il torso diritto e l’aveva allontanata. Non che fosse stato brusco, tutt’altro, ma ci era comunque rimasta un po’ male, le sembrava di andare bene.  
«Non ti piace?» gli aveva chiesto.  
«Eh?» le aveva chiesto facendo un'espressione che sembrava tacitamente dirle che fosse una domanda assurda, venuta da un dubbio altrettanto assurdo. Non le aveva dato il tempo di replicare però, aveva continuato a parlarle. «Non dire scemenze, voglio solo che ci arriviamo insieme» le aveva detto facendole cenno di mettersi su di lui.  
«Ho paura di farti male se ti salgo addosso» aveva ribattuto Zoe.  
Levi aveva sorriso divertito a quell’affermazione, spingendosi con le braccia lungo il letto si era sdraiato con la testa sul cuscino. Zoe era rimasta seduta sui talloni come era prima, ancora scettica sul da farsi e sempre un po’ contrariata che l’avesse interrotta, così le aveva preso una mano invitandola ad alzarsi.  
«Se c’è qualcosa che so che non farai è farmi male. A meno che non ricominci a prendermi a pugni…» aveva scherzato.  
Zoe aveva sorriso, si era lasciata trascinare in ginocchio sul letto e cercando di fare quanto più piano possibile gli era salita a cavalcioni, lasciando che scivolasse dentro di lei.  
Mentre si muoveva su di lui, Levi si era tirato su con la schiena, con un braccio la stringeva accompagnandola nei suoi movimenti, in quella posizione il seno di Zoe era perfettamente all’altezza della sua bocca, cosa di cui si era approfittato, alternando carezze e baci.  
Dopo un po’ però quella posizione aveva cominciato ad essere insostenibile, se stava sdraiato il fianco gli faceva meno male, così era tornato ad appoggiarsi sulla schiena, trascinandosi Zoe dietro. La stringeva contro di lui tenendole le mani sul sedere, suggerendole una cadenza nei suoi movimenti.   
Poggiandogli una mano sul petto per reggersi, Zoe aveva messo l’altro gomito sul cuscino, passandogli la mano tra i capelli, ormai quasi del tutto asciutti. Era un tocco dolce, ma fermo.  
A pochi centimetri dal suo viso Zoe lo guardava dritto negli occhi, Levi non avrebbe potuto nemmeno se avesse voluto distogliere lo sguardo da quello intenso dell'altra.   
Solo quando era venuta li aveva chiusi per un attimo, gemendo un po’ più forte, ricominciando poi a muoversi immediatamente. Aveva chiuso gli occhi anche lui e si era concentrato sulle sue spinte, sentendola contrarsi nel suo piacere su di lui, invitandolo a venire a sua volta, cosa per cui non si era certo fatto pregare.  
Zoe gli si era messa immediatamente di fianco, sdraiandosi sulla schiena, Levi si era spostato appena da un lato, per farle posto.  
Era rimasta sdraiata col fiato corto per un po’, in silenzio, guardando nel vuoto davanti a lei. Aveva allungato una mano a riprendersi gli occhiali, se li era rinfilati. Si era girata con la testa in sua direzione.  
«Ah, sei tu» aveva detto, scherzando. Levi le aveva sorriso, poi si era avvicinato dandole un bacio leggero sulle labbra. Era tornato a guardare il soffitto, quindi.  
«Levi?»  
«Mh?» aveva risposto senza girarsi.  
«Ti è piaciuto davvero quello che ti ho fatto prima?»  
A quel punto l’aveva guardata, con un sopracciglio alzato. «Scherzi?»  
«Che vuol dire?»  
«Ma sei seria? Mi chiedi se mi è piaciuto? Mi hai fatto quasi venire un infarto!»  
«Non sei chiaro…»  
«Sì, Zoe, sì! Mi è piaciuto, moltissimo, è stato indescrivibilmente bello. Abbastanza chiaro?» le aveva detto fingendosi scocciato, ma si vedeva benissimo che fosse divertito. «Perché hai bisogno di conferma?»  
«Non mi è mai riuscito tanto bene, pensavo di non saperlo fare» aveva risposto, schietta come sempre.  
Levi aveva semplicemente annuito, girandosi di nuovo con lo sguardo sopra di lui.  
«Levi…»  
«Cosa vuoi ancora, rompiscatole?»  
Zoe non ci aveva nemmeno badato a come le aveva risposto. «Sei stato con tante?»  
L’altro era scoppiato a ridere, fragorosamente.  
«Come no. D’altra parte tutte mi vogliono, ‘sto gran bel figo che sono…» aveva commentato, ridacchiandoci ancora un po’ sopra.  
«Beh, non è che di ammiratrici tu non ne abbia…»  
«Questa è buona» aveva commentato sarcastico.  
«Ma come, dico sul serio! Te ne potrei dire almeno…mh…» aveva presto a contare sulle dita di una mano, facendogli tre nomi di ragazze che negli anni si erano invaghite di lui. Tutti lo sapevano, tranne il diretto interessato evidentemente.  
«A parte che ne dubito, poi erano tutte cadette. Ti pare che mi metto scopare con le cadette, ma ti pare sensato?»  
«Ma mica erano solo cadette, per dire anche…»   
Si era fermata in tempo prima di fare un nome che si era resa conto sarebbe stato meglio non fare in quel momento. Avrebbe richiamato brutti ricordi, e nessuno dei due ne aveva bisogno in quel momento.  
«Vabbè, ora non mi viene in mente, ma si sa per certo che hai fatto girare la testa pure a qualche capitano, te lo garantisco.»  
«Mah, se lo dici tu» aveva replicato, sempre più scettico. «Comunque, se proprio muori dalla voglia di saperlo, no, non sono stato con molte. Non sono esattamente bello, o il tipo che cattura molti sguardi femminili, e in ogni caso ci penso poco di solito. Che mi dici di te, curiosona?» le aveva chiesto anche un po’ per togliersi dall’impiccio. Ma che domande si metteva a fare, così all’improvviso?  
«Se sono stata con tanti?»  
Levi aveva scosso le spalle, come per dire che poteva dirgli tutto quello che voleva sulla faccenda.  
«Ce n’è stato qualcuno, sì. Molti no, non mi pare, ma credo che sia soggettivo stabilire quanto sia molto, in questo contesto. Per lo più situazioni da una sola notte, un po’ insensate a posteriori se vuoi, momenti che ti prendono così. A volte semplicemente non volevo essere sola, non so se riesci a capirmi.»  
«Sì, capisco» le aveva risposto, serio. Sebbene lui non reagisse mai in quel modo a certi tormenti del suo animo, semmai era incline ad isolarsi piuttosto che a cercare compagnia, poteva intuire quali fossero i sentimenti che spingevano gli altri a consolarsi nelle braccia di qualcuno. Non la biasimava affatto, di certo non la giudicava. Era una donna adulta e quel genere di gelosia territoriale e retroattiva da maschio alfa non gli era mai appartenuta. Quello che aveva fatto e con chi l’avesse fatto prima che quella cosa tra loro fosse iniziata non lo riguardava, questo era quanto.   
Per un attimo si era ritrovato a pensare che gli bastasse che fosse solo sua in quel momento, che era già comunque un concetto nuovo nella sua logica.   
Non aveva mai pensato di volere che qualcuno gli appartenesse in quel modo, men che meno aveva voluto essere lui l’oggetto di appartenenza. Aveva realizzato però in quel preciso momento, senza ombra di dubbio, che Zoe lo aveva. E se da una parte sotto tanti punti di vista era un sentimento che faceva paura, dall’altra lo aveva fatto sentire anche molto a suo agio, protetto persino. La realizzazione improvvisa l’aveva fatto sentire come se il suo cuore avesse saltato un battito. Era un’emozione fortissima, che apriva inevitabilmente quella porta che teneva sempre chiusa e sprangata: aprendola per farci entrare Zoe non sapeva cosa potesse uscirne, e se le cose andavano fuori lui doveva affrontarle.   
Ultimamente la donna lo aveva messo costantemente alla prova in questo senso, entrandogli dentro piano piano, ma inesorabilmente. E il fatto che lo spaventava era che fosse qualcosa che non poteva né voleva arginare, perché se il prezzo da pagare per la sua tranquillità era rinunciare a Zoe, non aveva nessuna intenzione di saldarlo.  
Avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo per riflettere in quel momento con tutto quello che improvvisamente aveva cominciato a frullargli in testa, ma non era né il momento né il luogo. Tanto più che Zoe, dopo un po’ che era stata in silenzio, quasi titubante, aveva ricominciato a parlare.  
«C’è stata anche una storia lunga, però» aveva aggiunto riallacciandosi ai loro discorsi.  
«È durata anni, tra alti e bassi. Ma se devo essere sincera anch’io mi sono sempre concentrata su altro. Troppe cose da fare, troppo… troppo dolore, veramente. Non abbiamo mai definito niente anche se durava da tanto, per paura che sarebbe diventato tutto troppo reale e che avrebbe fatto male se ci fosse successo qualcosa. E poi qualcosa è successo, e ha fatto un male terribile lo stesso, per cui tanto valeva che ci fossimo detti che ci volevamo bene, almeno qualche volta.»  
Zoe era ammutolita, era finita a parlare di quello di cui non solo aveva cercato di evitare di discutere tutta la sera, ma persino di pensarci.  
Levi, sebbene un po’ distratto dai suoi tumulti interiori, aveva percepito fin troppo bene il cambio di umore. Stavano scherzando fino a poco prima, punzecchiandosi e ridendo come erano soliti fare, non voleva che Zoe si intristisse e gli dispiaceva. Ma d’altra parte era stata lei a tirare fuori l’argomento, in fondo gli sembrava che volesse parlarne, che ne avesse bisogno e nemmeno se ne rendesse conto.  
«Che cosa gli è successo?» l’aveva incalzata.  
«Non è più tornato da una missione, quindi non lo so, ma è facile immaginarlo.»  
Le aveva preso una mano, stringendola nella sua. «Mi dispiace.»   
Pronunciando quelle parole si era portato la mano di Zoe alla bocca, ci aveva posato un bacio. Non sapeva che altro avrebbe potuto dirle, era vero che gli dispiaceva che avesse dovuto perdere qualcuno a cui era legata in quel modo orribile. Quando vedi un cadavere te ne fai una ragione in qualche maniera, ma così sembrava ancora più difficile cercare di dare un senso alla cosa.   
Zoe si era messa su un fianco e si era appoggiata alla sua spalla, Levi l’aveva assecondata alzando il braccio e lasciando che si accomodasse nella sua stretta. Con le dita si era messo a giocare coi suoi capelli, lasciandola stare per un po’. Se avesse voluto avrebbe parlato di nuovo, quando le sarebbe andato.   
«È successo quasi tre anni fa, nessuno lo sapeva, eravamo stati bravi a tenercelo per noi, quindi quando è capitato mi sono dovuta tenere tutto dentro…»  
Improvvisamente per Levi era stato tutto fin troppo chiaro.   
«È per questo che eri così turbata l’altra mattina?»  
La donna non aveva risposto. Si era messa seduta dandogli la schiena perché stava succedendo qualcosa che non poteva controllare. E non era nemmeno sicura che volesse che l’altro fosse testimone di questo raro avvenimento: non avrebbe voluto esserne lei stessa spettatrice, figuriamoci avere dei testimoni.  
Le lacrime erano scese senza che potesse farci niente. Erano cadute sulle sue cosce a goccioloni silenziosi e impertinenti. Le aveva ricacciate indietro decine di volte con successo, ma proprio in quel momento avevano deciso di ignorare i suoi moniti.  
«Zoe...» l’aveva richiamata Levi. Le aveva passato una mano gentilmente sulle spalle. Quando l’aveva scossa il primo singhiozzo che non aveva potuto evitare, la sua mano era lì, pronta a percepirne le vibrazioni.  
Si era seduto anche lui, Zoe si era tolta gli occhiali lasciandoli cadere sulle sue gambe e si era coperta la faccia con le mai, come a nascondersi.  
«Non guardarmi» gli aveva chiesto, quasi impercettibilmente.  
«Va bene» le aveva risposto. Non poteva vederla comunque in volto, era seduta qualche centimetro davanti a lui, sarebbe stato impossibile anche se non si fosse nascosta dietro le sue mani.  
Levi aveva continuato ad accarezzarle la schiena per un po’, lasciandola sfogarsi. Non si era intromesso perché era ovvio che Zoe in quel momento si sentisse vulnerabile. Era una donna molto forte di solito, non aveva difficoltà nell’immaginare che non fosse a suo agio a mostrarsi in momento di debolezza.  
Era imbarazzato, questo di certo, era la reazione che le lacrime femminili gli causavano sempre perché non sapeva mai come consolarle. Ma in quel caso ne capiva la natura, sapeva che erano necessarie, così senza fretta aveva aspettato che facessero il loro corso.   
Zoe ad un certo punto si era alzata dal letto, senza girarsi volutamente, veloce era sparita nel bagno. Levi aveva sentito il rumore dell’acqua corrente.  
Si era sdraiato, stare seduto in quella posizione gli faceva sentire dolore al fianco, poi si era coperto con le lenzuola. Faceva caldo e non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, ma aveva realizzato di essere nudo come un verme e di sentirsi leggermente a disagio ad esserlo senza averla accanto.  
Zoe era riemersa qualche minuto dopo, con il viso arrossato.   
«Sono terribilmente in imbarazzo» aveva mormorato, rimanendo sulla porta.  
«Non ce n’è bisogno. Torna qui, dai.»  
Zoe si era incamminata, Levi aveva scostato il lenzuolo e le aveva fatto posto tra le sue braccia. Non che avesse chissà quali parole di conforto da offrirle, inoltre aveva la mente in subbuglio per le sue cose ed era stanco, anche sempre più dolorante, doveva ammetterlo.   
Forse aveva ragione Zoe, non avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi. Si era ricordato di avere gli antidolorifici, ma in quel momento non voleva alzarsi, preferiva continuare ad abbracciarla, cercando di rimetterla a suo agio.  
«Era Mike» gli aveva confessato, all’improvviso.  
Ammetteva che sulle prime quella nozione l’aveva colto di sorpresa. Sapeva che fossero amici, del resto tutti le volevano bene perché a Zoe non si poteva non volerne. E Mike era più o meno come lei: strambo in un modo tutto suo, ma gentile, amichevole, un soldato eccezionale per capacità e senso del dovere. Era stato un uomo di valore e a Levi era costato un grosso sforzo ai tempi, quanto era stato inserito nella lista degli scomparsi, abituarsi all’idea che non l’avrebbe rivisto mai più.   
Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare la sofferenza che aveva dovuto provare lei, tenendosela dentro poi perché nessuno poteva sapere che aveva perso più di un amico e commilitone.  
Aveva stretto il braccio che le cingeva le spalle, attirandola ancora di più contro di lui, le aveva posato le labbra sulla fronte.   
«Mi dispiace tanto. Era un uomo di valore, e ti meritava.»   
Zoe non aveva risposto, si era limitata a stringersi di più a lui traendo tutto il conforto che poteva da quel contatto.   
Erano stati in silenzio per un bel pezzo, in fondo non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro.  
Era stata lei ad interrompere la quiete, diversi minuti dopo.  
«Levi, ma non sei mai stato con nessuna da quando sei nell’esercito?» se n’era uscita di punto in bianco.  
L’altro aveva riso a quell’uscita che sembrava quasi senza senso. Aveva voluto assecondarla tuttavia, non era difficile capire che avesse bisogno di distrarsi.  
«No» aveva detto, già prevedendo quale sarebbe stata la battuta successiva.  
«Quindi sono almeno…»  
E infatti. «Otto anni. Come vedi si sopravvive.»  
«Non ne avevo dubbi» era stata la risposta di Zoe, che non aveva minimamente accennato a sciogliersi da quell'abbraccio, semmai si era ancora di più appoggiata contro di lui, ricercando un contatto ancora maggiore. «Ma perché sei voluto rimanere così solo? Prima o poi tutti abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno, anche per poco.»  
Levi ci aveva pensato un attimo. «Perché era come avevi detto tu prima» aveva cominciato a dirle accarezzandole il viso, assecondandola mentre gli si faceva più vicina. «Per paura del dolore, e perché in verità non ci pensavo quasi mai, ero troppo occupato a rimanere in vita.»  
Non era minimamente intenzionato a espandere il concetto anche se era facile percepire che ci fosse molto altro che non le stava dicendo, alla donna era stato molto chiaro.  
«E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea adesso?» si era trovata a chiedere però.  
C’erano un milione di risposte possibili in quel momento. Sull’onda della realizzazione di poco prima ce n’era una molto chiara, gli era venuta in mente subito, ma era un sentimento che doveva ancora elaborare, per cui era ricorso all’ironia, per pudore quasi.  
«A voler essere precisi è stata un’idea tua, io ti ho solo assecondato perché, com’è risaputo, coi matti non si discute.»   
L’aveva detto serissimo, come sempre, ma era ovvio che volesse scherzare.   
Zoe aveva sospirato, si era adattata al suo tono ribattendo. «Vabbè, almeno ho fatto una buona azione, ne sono felice» aveva ribattuto.  
Levi era scoppiato a ridere, nel farlo aveva sentito una fitta al fianco che gli aveva spezzato il respiro per un attimo, non lamentarsi era stato quasi impossibile.   
L'altra si era subito allarmata. «Lo sapevo che non dovevo saltarti addosso a quella maniera, e dato che ancora non stai dormendo come un sasso immagino che tu non abbia voluto gli antidolorifici, razza di cretino!»  
«Ma sì che me li sono fatti dare, ma non li ho ancora presi!» aveva risposto a tono, con sul viso ancora un’espressione dolorante, ma anche divertita per come la donna era inveita contro di lui, severa ma in un modo che gli faceva capire che lo faceva perché ci teneva.  
«Dove li hai messi?» aveva chiesto, alzandosi di nuovo.   
Levi gliel’aveva detto e Zoe era andata a prenderglieli, portandogli anche dell’acqua.  
«Uh, roba buona!» aveva commentato guardando la pillola mentre gli porgeva quella e il bicchiere. «Fra dieci minuti starai ronfando come un bambino.»  
«Buono a sapersi» aveva commentato l’uomo. Si era tirato a sedere e aveva buttato giù la pillola con l’acqua, poi sempre un po’ dolorante si era rimesso comodo.  
Zoe era andata a vestirsi, quando era stata pronta si era avvicinata di nuovo a Levi.  
Gli aveva fatto una carezza tirandogli indietro i capelli dalla fronte, ci aveva posato un bacio prima di ripetere il gesto sulle sue labbra.  
«Domattina devi venire alla riunione per farci rapporto, ma poi ho specificatamente detto che non sarai a lavorare. Per qualche giorno te ne stai tranquillo, ed è un ordine.»  
«Va bene, _Capitano_. E come pensi che possa preparare l’uscita dei prossimi giorni a seguito della tua squadra se me ne sto seduto sul mio culo a non fare un cavolo per qualche giorno?»  
«Non sarai tu a condurre la squadra, non puoi.»  
«Certo che posso, non diciamo cazzate.»  
«No, non puoi, e non voglio discussioni su questa cosa. Anche stasera non avresti dovuto sforzarti, dico sul serio, non mi ero resa conto che fossi così tanto dolorante.»  
«Beh, però ne è valsa la pena» era stata la risposta sorniona che aveva ottenuto.   
Zoe gli aveva sorriso, si era messa in ginocchio davanti a lui, il viso difronte al suo.  
«Levi…»  
«Ancora non hai finito con le domande cretine o con gli ordini?»  
«Questa non è una domanda, o un ordine. Un’affermazione, piuttosto.»  
«Sarebbe?» aveva chiesto fingendosi seccato.  
Zoe aveva respirato profondamente, prendendosi qualche secondo per riflettere.   
«Il fatto che sei piccolo di statura non vuol dire che tu sia brutto. E se dovessi dire, se lo pensi, forse è perché non ti sei mai visto sorridere. Credi a qualcuno che ti conosce da più di otto anni e che ti ha visto farlo davvero solo negli ultimi quattro mesi. Sei bello comunque, ma sei bellissimo quando sorridi.»  
Si era alzata velocemente dal pavimento dopo averlo detto, sperando che Levi non l’avesse vista arrossire violentemente per quello che aveva appena avuto il coraggio di dirgli.  
«Buonanotte, a domani» gli aveva detto sulla porta.  
«Buonanotte Zoe» si era sentita rispondere. L’aveva guardato un attimo prima di chiudersela dietro, le stava sorridendo.   
Ci era voluto un po’ di coraggio per dirgli quello che gli aveva detto, molte delle cose che erano successe quella notte le erano costate in termini di coraggio. Ma finalmente si sentiva tranquilla dopo giorni di tribolazioni. Tutto era andato per il meglio.


	8. Ho un regalo per te, Capitano

In quelle tre settimane che erano passate dal suo rientro dalla spedizione di bonifica, Levi non si era concesso il lusso di fermarsi a riflettere su quelle realizzazioni di quella notte, mentre stava con Zoe. Era fatto così: se provava qualcosa che lo destabilizzava, non lo voleva rielaborare per paura che le emozioni lo travolgessero, per cui si chiudeva automaticamente ed irreversibilmente.   
Per via dei sentimenti che aveva per Zoe, gli unici che si permettesse di provare, in quel momento della sua vita il meccanismo di difesa diventava sempre più difficile da mettere in moto, ed era ovvio che prima o poi sarebbe arrivata la fatidica goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso, ne era consapevole anche se non lo ammetteva nemmeno a se stesso.   
Nel frattempo però era certo che con la sua forza di volontà poteva continuare a tenersi a bada: per quanto non lo sapeva, ma avrebbe fatto in modo che fosse più a lungo possibile.  
Era stato un periodo di frustrazione per lui. Le sue condizioni fisiche l’avevano tenuto lontano dall’azione, relegandolo al riposo nei primi giorni e al lavoro d’ufficio successivamente, cosa che per quanto fosse noiosa, ammetteva però essere stata anche necessaria. Dopo tutto quel tempo ancora portava addosso i segni di quello scontro con il titano, ma il dolore era andato scemando, tanto che già da giorni non ne sentiva quasi più per niente.  
Tuttavia non era il male fisico, il fastidio dell’inattività o il noioso lavoro d’ufficio che lo aveva seccato di più, quanto il fatto che ci teneva a tornare fuori con Zoe.  
Ci aveva pensato anche nel momento in cui aveva visto per la prima volta quelle rovine abbandonate da più di cent’anni, a come avrebbe reagito lei nel vederlo. Se la immaginava non stare nella pelle, con la faccia da adorabile babbea incantata che aveva tutte le volte che poteva scoprire qualcosa di nuovo. Perdersi quello spettacolo, quell’esperienza con lei in verità, gli seccava e dispiaceva molto.  
Erano partiti due giorni dopo il rientro della squadra di Levi, la notte prima l’avevano passata per qualche ora insieme, come sempre.   
Zoe da due giorni si rifiutava categoricamente di fare l’amore con lui, incaponendosi che non dovesse sforzarsi, e aveva ragione. La cosa era un po’ frustrante, ma non così tanto, più che altro Levi era invogliato a lamentarsene per il piacere di discutere con lei, becchettandosi a vicenda in quella maniera ironica che avevano di comunicare.   
Si sistemavano sul suo letto, pomiciavano un po’ come se avessero una ventina d’anni di meno addosso, chiacchieravano. Poi Zoe era stata via per quattro giorni, durante i quali non avevano potuto avere nessun contatto.  
Al suo ritorno era stata un fiume in piena: il suo entusiasmo era alle stelle per tutte le cose che avevano trovato tra quelle rovine, prove pratiche di azioni umane che loro, abitanti delle mura, avevano solo appreso di recente dai libri rinvenuti nella cantina degli Jeager.   
Il lavoro da fare era tanto, c’era molto materiale da studiare, Zoe ci si buttava a capofitto per ore ed ore instancabilmente tutti i giorni, tuttavia non rinunciando mai alle loro serate insieme.   
Avevano riacquistato la loro intimità ben presto dopo che Zoe aveva voluto accertarsi che Levi stesse meglio. Era stato in modo irruento all’inizio, probabilmente dovuto a quello stop forzato, tanto quanto al fatto che Zoe fosse particolarmente su di giri in quel periodo. Ma mentre davano sfogo a tutta la passione che avevano, si erano ritrovati sempre più spesso a dare più spazio al dialogo.   
Quella settimana appena passata poi era partita un’altra squadra di bonifica, che era andata in un'altra direzione rispetto a quella in cui si era recata la squadra di Levi, seguita pochi giorni dopo da una nuova uscita della squadra scientifica che lo aveva di nuovo privato di Zoe per qualche altro giorno.   
Era proprio in quei momenti che era più difficile tenere a bada i suoi pensieri. Finché Zoe era lì con lui a riempire i suoi silenzi, i suoi occhi, le sue mani, si sentiva come se tutto andasse bene e niente gli mancasse. La sua assenza, già fastidiosa in quanto tale, lo metteva in condizione di perdersi nella sua mente.   
In quelle tre settimane era stato bravo a scacciare via certi ragionamenti trovando altro a cui dedicarsi ogni volta che la sua mente gli aveva ricordato di avere quelle questioni in sospeso. Sembrava quasi che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato, che non ci pensasse mai, eppure doveva convenire che invece era quasi sempre lì, a cercare scuse per non affrontare quei problemi.  
Era uno stato d’animo scomodo e che lo metteva a disagio, e non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto continuare così, ma sentiva di non avere molta scelta.  
  


***

  
Era stata una giornata assolutamente regolare per Levi, se si escludeva che non aveva visto Zoe quasi per niente. Dopo quella mattina non si erano mai incontrati, non l’aveva vista nemmeno all’ora di cena. Non si era stupito però, considerando i ritmi lavorativi che aveva preso recentemente, l’unica cosa che gli dispiaceva era che il positivo entusiasmo successivo alla prima spedizione era scemato in un sentimento molto meno bello dopo la seconda.   
Levi non ne sapeva molto dato che non vi aveva partecipato, eccetto che fossero tornati carichi di libri e documenti e con sulla faccia espressioni a dir poco sgomente. L’umore di Zoe negli ultimi tempi, che non era dei migliori, doveva essere un riflesso di quello che avevano scoperto.  
Dopo cena si era ritirato nella sua stanza. Si era fatto una doccia e messo successivamente a leggere seduto sul suo letto, tanto per ammazzare il tempo, per fortuna Zoe non lo lasciava quasi mai senza libri interessanti.   
C’era molto silenzio, molte persone dovevano già essere uscite per godersi qualche ora di libertà fuori dalla caserma in quella mite sera d’estate, non si sarebbe stupito nell’apprendere che fosse l’unica persona rimasta nella sua stanza in quel piano.   
«Chi è?» aveva chiesto quando aveva sentito bussare. Era quasi ovvio chi fosse, ma era ancora presto e non si poteva escludere che potesse essere qualcun altro a cercarlo.  
«Io» era stata la semplice risposta.  
Levi aveva tirato un mezzo sospiro di sollievo, non avrebbe avuto voglia di vedere o di parlare con nessun altro. «Entra, è aperto.»  
Zoe aveva mosso giusto un passo sulla porta, si era appoggiata allo stipite con la guancia.  
«Ciao» gli aveva detto sorridendogli. Aveva l’aria stanca, lo sguardo di chi aveva bisogno di una bella dormita.  
«Ciao a te» le aveva risposto.  
Zoe aveva fatto ancora qualche passo dentro, si era chiusa la porta alle spalle. Si era tolta la giacca della divisa buttandola per terra senza fare troppo caso a dove fosse finita, nel suo solito modo noncurante con cui faceva certe cose. Poi si era tolta gli stivali che avevano fatto la stessa fine della giacca prima di salire sul letto e sdraiarsi addosso a Levi, con una guancia appoggiata sul suo petto. Si era ancorata a lui con le mani, una sulla sua spalla e l’altra lungo il suo fianco, aveva stretto la stoffa della maglia che portava nei pugni, come a volersi reggere. Aveva chiuso gli occhi poi e mormorato un _mh_ , come se stesse provando un enorme piacere a fare quella cosa in quel momento.  
Levi aveva messo via il libro che stava leggendo avendo cura di mettere un segno alla pagina dove era arrivato, aveva quindi posato una delle sue mani su una delle spalle di Zoe e con l’altra era andato ad accarezzarle i capelli.  
«Giornataccia?» le aveva chiesto.  
«Lunga, difficile. Come al solito.» aveva commentato Zoe a bassa voce.  
«Posso fare qualcosa per te?»  
«Continua ad accarezzarmi i capelli.»  
Levi aveva portato entrambe le mani sulla sua testa, accontentandola. Erano rimasti così in silenzio per un po’.  
«Hai un odore buonissimo» gli aveva detto Zoe dopo un po’, rompendo il silenzio.   
«È quello che succede quando ci si lava regolarmente, luridona.»  
Zoe aveva riso appena. «Ma strozzati!» aveva ribattuto divertita. «Lo so, ho bisogno di farmi una doccia e ho tutta l’intenzione di farla, ma posso stare così ancora per un po’?»  
«Per tutto il tempo che vuoi, nel peggiore dei casi se svengo sai come rianimarmi, no?»  
«Puzzo così tanto?» aveva chiesto Zoe un po’ allarmata. «Va bene che la giornata è stata impegnativa, ma non mi pareva…»  
«Scherzo, scema» l’aveva interrotta Levi. «Puoi stare qui così anche tutta la notte, se ti va di farlo, smettila di dire cazzate.»  
Il fatto della supposta mancanza di igiene personale di Zoe era solo uno scherzo ricorrente tra loro, l’ennesima scusa per prenderla in giro, non pensava affatto che fosse una persona che ci tenesse poco a lavarsi.   
Era stato qualche anno prima che era cominciato quel gioco, quando il capitano Hanji era ancora immersa nei suoi studi sui titani e a volte, studiandone qualcuno che riuscivano a catturare vivo, si addentrava in delle sedute di studi ed esperimenti che duravano giorni e giorni. Da invasata com’era su certe questioni, si dimenticava che era un essere umano e che in quanto tale aveva bisogno di cibo, riposo e di una doccia, almeno di tanto in tanto.   
Se ci ripensava, ad anni di distanza, a Levi sembrava persino tenero quel suo modo di perdersi nell’entusiasmo delle sue ricerche, a quei tempi lavorarci insieme però non era proprio un gran divertimento in certi momenti.  
La donna gli si era stretta ancora di più addosso ad un certo punto, mentre si perdeva in quei ricordi.   
«Mi stai guardando il sedere, vero?» aveva detto dopo qualche altro secondo di silenzio.  
Levi aveva sorriso divertito a quella domanda inaspettata, in effetti era vero. Appoggiato contro il cuscino addossato alla parete, in quella posizione in cui stavano, Levi aveva un’ottima visuale del fondoschiena di Zoe, in quella che forse era la prospettiva migliore per rimirarlo, almeno per i suoi gusti. Sarebbe stato ancora meglio se fossero stati nudi, ma anche così era un degno spettacolo.  
«Perché, non posso?» le aveva chiesto.  
«Certo che puoi, mi piace, anzi. Tutte le volte che so che mi stai dietro m’immagino che me lo guardi.»  
«E la maggior parte delle volte immagini bene» aveva ribattuto serio.  
Zoe aveva riso. «Ti piace proprio, eh!»  
«Il tuo di sicuro. Hai un bellissimo sedere, Zoe.»  
«Grazie. Anche tu.»  
«Lo so.» aveva scherzato, l’altra aveva riso di nuovo.  
«Mi stupisce quasi che con tutta questa fissazione che hai per il culo tu non abbia mia voluto provare a farci qualcosa.»  
«Intendi sessualmente?» aveva chiesto sorpreso, ma nemmeno più di tanto. Gli piaceva quel lato del carattere di Zoe, soprattutto come questo caratterizzasse anche la loro vita sessuale. Non ci girava mai intorno, se voleva qualcosa chiedeva esplicitamente, senza nemmeno un’ombra di imbarazzo.  
«Sì» aveva ribattuto infatti, decisa.  
Levi ci aveva pensato un attimo. «Vorresti, è una cosa che ti piace?»  
«Non lo so, non l’ho mai fatto. Tu?»  
«No, e se dovessi dire non mi alletta molto l’idea. Ho sempre avuto l’impressione che sia una cosa che le donne fanno solo per soddisfare fantasie maschili, ma che in verità non dia loro nessun piacere effettivo. Non che ci trovo niente di male in sé, tra adulti consenzienti ovviamente, ad ognuno piace quello che gli piace.»   
Per Levi non era una questione morale o di buon gusto, non era certo un bacchettone. Sebbene circoscritto alla sua limitata esperienza, la sperimentazione in quel campo gli era sempre piaciuta, anche perché lo soddisfaceva sempre immensamente compiacere i desideri della donna con cui stava, era buona parte del suo godimento. Quella pratica in particolare tuttavia lo metteva in una scomoda posizione mentale, perché inevitabilmente gli richiamava alla mente oscuri e brutti ricordi della sua infanzia.   
Pensava a come ragionassero certi uomini, la maggior parte di questi in verità, su come da buoni padri di famiglia non avrebbero mai fatto certe richieste a quelle brave donne che erano le loro mogli, eppure non potevano esimersi dall'entrare nel primo bordello disponibile e pretendere da donne che non ritenevano degne dello stesso rispetto facessero cose che nella loro testa ritenevano degradanti. Con le prostitute tutto è lecito, non c'è niente da perdere, niente di cui dispiacersi, perché erano comunque esseri senza speranza e relegati ai margini della società. Donne perdute, com’era stata sua madre.   
Nessuno mai si fermava a riflettere che quelle donne spesso erano in quella condizione perché non avevano altra scelta, perché non avevano la forza o i mezzi di difendersi dalla violenza del mondo in cui si ritrovavano a vivere, potevano solo soccombere ad essa.  
Era quel genere di uomo che rendeva il sesso impuro, che lo faceva sembrare un affare rivoltante e violento, espressione dei peggiori istinti che un essere umano potesse avere.   
Levi sapeva benissimo che era per via del suo disgusto per questo meccanismo che per la maggior parte della sua vita ne era stato lontano senza sentire quella mancanza come un gran sacrificio. Aveva delle pulsioni come tutti, ma se per soddisfarle doveva imporsi ad una donna, in un modo qualsiasi, preferiva non farlo.  
Se qualcosa aveva imparato nell’età adulta, era che fortunatamente il sesso non era soltanto violenza e sopraffazione: gliel’avevano insegnato quelle poche donne con le quali aveva avuto la fortuna di condividere dell’intimità, gliel’avevano trasmesso con la pazienza e la dolcezza di cui erano state capaci.   
In quelle settimane che erano trascorse, anche Zoe aveva avuto parecchio da trasmettergli in questo senso. La sentiva in quel momento premere sul suo corpo mentre cercava da lui sicurezza e affetto: era una delle sensazioni più belle in assoluto quella, avere qualcuno tra le braccia che ti cerca senza essere costretto dalle circostanze a farlo, che ti vuole, che non ha paura di te. Concedere se stessi ad un altro essere umano senza volere altro se non la stessa cosa era una delle sensazioni più complete e profonde che avesse mai sperimentato.  
Il pensiero di sua madre però continuava a rimanere nella sua mente. Era un’idea confusa e sbiadita, ma in mezzo a tutti i brutti ricordi non poteva ignorare anche quelli belli che venivano a galla. Pur con tutte le privazioni del caso non era stata una cattiva mamma, l’aveva amato molto e Levi se ne ricordava, aveva fatto tesoro di quella tenera e calda sensazione che provava quando la pensava, si ricordava tutti gli insegnamenti che gli aveva dato. Il problema era che non aveva fatto in tempo a dargliene molti.  
Aveva cercato di distrarsi subito, non voleva pensarci, di certo non voleva parlarne. Era rimasto involontariamente in silenzio per qualche secondo, non riuscendo a sfuggire alla sensazione di dolore misto a disgusto che provava ogni volta che, senza volerlo, si trovava a pensare a quando era bambino.   
Zoe, forse per quel silenzio prolungato, aveva alzato la testa e l’aveva guardato, trovando nei suoi occhi un’espressione che rifletteva candidamente quelli che dovevano essere i suoi pensieri.   
«Che c’è?» gli aveva chiesto.  
Levi si era scosso immediatamente, c’era voluta la frazione di un secondo per farlo tornare alla sua solita espressione. Seria, a tratti vacua, sempre leggermente accigliata, quando più quando meno. Con le mani sempre ad accarezzarle i capelli, spingendola con gentilezza l’aveva fatta appoggiare di nuovo contro il suo petto, in modo che smettesse di guardarlo.   
«E poi mi sembra anche poco igienico» aveva commentato riallacciandosi al discorso pratico, cercando di distrarre se stesso, e pure lei. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di rispondere a quella domanda, proprio non poteva.  
Zoe aveva riso di gusto. «Da te c’era da aspettarselo!» aveva commentato. «Comunque no, non è che ci tenga particolarmente a farlo. Ero solo curiosa di sapere che ne pensavi. C’è qualcuna a cui piace però, anche molto addirittura, questo te lo posso dire con certezza.»  
«Donne! Parlate veramente di qualsiasi cosa, siete senza ritegno!» aveva commentato Levi divertito, ma quasi come a sgridarla.  
L’altra aveva riso. «Per me sono tutte curiosità scientifiche. Sapere è potere, ricordatelo!»  
«Me lo ricorderò.»  
Zoe avrebbe voluto veramente tanto sapere cosa Levi avesse pensato giusto pochi secondi prima, si era lasciata distrarre perché non era difficile intuire che con quella stupida domanda doveva aver toccato un nervo scoperto. Puntellandosi sui gomiti e sulle ginocchia si era spinta lungo il suo corpo risalendolo per qualche centimetro, la sua testa a quel punto era poggiata sulla spalla di Levi. Gli aveva posato un bacio su una guancia prima di appoggiarsi di nuovo contro di lui e lasciare che continuasse ad accarezzarla come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, eccetto che con un braccio era andato a cingerle le spalle, stringendola appena.  
Probabilmente non avrebbe mai voluto condividere certi suoi demoni, Zoe sperava che col tempo si sarebbe sentito abbastanza a suo agio da farlo, ma non poteva contarci troppo. C'erano cose di cui anche lei stessa era restia a parlare, e fino a poco tempo prima tra questi argomenti c'era stato anche il suo vissuto con Mike. Con Levi si era improvvisamente sentita di poterne discutere, e sapere che qualcuno aveva compreso quello che doveva essere stato effettivamente il dolore che aveva provato alla sua scomparsa l’aveva fatta sentire meglio, come se quel peso che aveva sul cuore si fosse alleggerito almeno un po’. Non le sarebbe dispiaciuto se anche Levi vedesse in lei qualcuno con cui condividere certe ferite, per renderle più sopportabili.   
Ma in quel momento non importava, se mai voleva distrarlo da qualsiasi brutto pensiero, e non conosceva miglior modo che non fosse quello di fare la burlona, che era la sua specialità. Spingendosi ancora una volta con le ginocchia aveva alzato il sedere spingendolo in fuori, incominciando poi a dondolare i fianchi da una parte e dall’altra.  
«Stai guardando, eh, sporcaccione…» gli aveva detto scherzando.  
Finalmente l’aveva sentito ridere.  
«Oh, sì che sto guardando…» le aveva risposto facendo la voce più da maniaco che gli venisse.  
Le aveva preso il viso tra le mani subito dopo, interrompendo la sua ennesima risata con un bacio.  
«Sei veramente scema, quattrocchi» le aveva detto guardandola dritta negli occhi, sorridendole.  
«E tu sei un nanetto con la fissa per il culo molto meno inquietante quando ridi»  
«Per il tuo culo, sciocca» aveva specificato. «Solo il tuo.»  
«Sarà bene» le era scappato detto.   
Non che non lo pensasse che le avrebbe dato immensamente fastidio se Levi fosse stato attratto da altre donne, ma non voleva passare per gelosa. Lui però continuava a sorriderle, quindi non ci si era soffermata troppo a pensarci.  
Aveva percorso con le labbra la linea della sua mascella, fino ad arrivare in fondo, proprio sotto il suo orecchio. Lì, colta da chissà quale istinto, gli aveva dato un morso, senza fargli male ovviamente, continuando poi coi baci fino ad arrivare al suo lobo.  
«Stavo pensando ad una cosa molto stupida oggi» aveva detto interrompendosi e tornando ad appoggiargli la testa sulla spalla.  
«Sei capace di pensare a qualcosa che non sia stupido?» aveva ribattuto Levi.  
«Chiudi quella fogna e lasciami finire di parlare, accidenti!» era stata la pronta risposta della donna, entrambi erano divertiti.   
«Vorrei prendermi una pausa. Anche una piccola, un paio di giorni mi basterebbe. Non ho più preso una licenza da anni.»  
«Per fare cosa?» le aveva chiesto incuriosito.  
«Distrarmi un po’, per dirne una. Mi piacerebbe andare fuori a esplorare un po’ per conto mio, non ho problemi nel chiedere un permesso. In teoria potrei persino non chiederlo, basterebbe semplicemente comunicarlo. Ne ho il potere, modestamente.»  
«Mh, sexy le donne di potere…» aveva scherzato Levi.   
«Mi piacerebbe semplicemente sedermi da qualche parte con un bel panorama e guardarlo finché non mi annoio. Il punto però è che vorrei che ci venissi anche tu. Intendo, se ti va.»  
Levi non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare come il fare questa richiesta l’avesse un po’ imbarazzata. L’idea non gli dispiaceva affatto, ma come avrebbero potuto motivare la cosa ai piani alti lo rendeva un po’ più perplesso.  
«E come pensi che potremmo giustificare una scampagnata di due giorni solo io e te?»  
«Di questo non preoccuparti, ci penserei io a parlare con Erwin. Del resto mica posso uscire dalle mura completamente da sola, che io voglia qualcuno per accompagnarmi fuori credo sia una legittima richiesta. Il punto è se vuoi venire con me…»  
Non le aveva dato una risposta chiara prima perché un po’ gli piaceva quando Zoe mostrava qualche blando segnale di imbarazzo, non capitava quasi mai. Non s’imbarazzava nemmeno a chiedere di punto in bianco la sua opinione sul sesso anale, figuriamoci per il resto. Ma per quanto gli piacesse non aveva nessuna intenzione di tenerla sulle spine.  
«Certo che voglio venire con te» le aveva detto riprendendo ad accarezzarle i capelli. «Del resto non vorrei avessi bisogno di chiedere a qualcun altro di scortarti fuori» aveva aggiunto. Non gli era certo rimasto indifferente il commento blandamente geloso che Zoe aveva fatto poco prima, quello era il suo modo di replicare, anche se indirettamente.  
«Come se avessi bisogno della scorta, io!» aveva replicato la donna fingendosi ferita nell’orgoglio. «Dico che se ci battiamo tu ed io ti straccio senza nemmeno stancarmi! Ti sbatterei come un tappeto!» aveva concluso divertita.  
Levi aveva riso. «Vorrei vederti provare» aveva replicato scettico.  
«Tutto a suo tempo, mio piccolo amico, aspetta e vedrai…»  
«Quando vuoi, mia bella perticona. Per inciso, comunque, non sono per niente contrario a farmi sbattere da te.»   
Come al solito Levi riusciva a fare battute con sul viso l’aria più seria di questo mondo, ma dopo poco avevano riso entrambi.   
«Potremmo provare durante quei due giorni fuori, almeno non abbiamo testimoni.»  
«Ottima pensata, Capitano» gli aveva riconosciuto Zoe.   
«Allora è deciso, appena è possibile parlo col Comandante» aveva detto soddisfatta, quindi facendo forza sulle braccia si era alzata e si era seduta prima sui talloni tra le gambe di Levi, poi era scesa dal letto. Aveva recuperato i suoi stivali e si era seduta di nuovo per rimetterseli, proprio contro il fianco di lui che, mentre armeggiava con le sue scarpe, aveva allungato una mano passandogliela sulla schiena. Una volta che gli stivali erano stati di nuovo ai suoi piedi Zoe si era girata per baciarlo.  
«Vado a farmi una doccia, giusto per farti un favore però» aveva scherzato. «Ci vediamo tra un po’?»  
«Mh, vediamo, se mi andrà…» aveva scherzato a sua volta Levi. Le aveva messo una mano sul collo, attirandola verso di lui per baciarla di nuovo, prima che lo lasciasse.  
Dopo Zoe si era alzata definitivamente, aveva recuperato la sua giacca da terra e si era diretta alla porta.   
Con una mano sulla maniglia, prima di aprirla, esattamente come aveva fatto prima mentre stava sdraiata su di lui, aveva piegato leggermente le gambe e spinto il sedere in fuori, dondolando un po’ i fianchi. «Ci perdi tu se non ti andrà, giusto per dire.»  
Levi aveva riso. «Sarò lì tra un’oretta, e adesso vattene prima che ti salti addosso lì dove sei, quattrocchi arrapata che non sei altro!»  
Zoe era scoppiata a ridere ed aveva aperto la porta. Aveva scoccato un bacio all’aria in sua direzione prima di andarsene.  
  
Aveva buttato alla rinfusa i vestiti per terra e si era buttata nella doccia non appena era stata nel suo alloggio. Era un po’ che pensava di proporgli quell’idea di andare via solo loro due ed era contentissima che Levi avesse acconsentito. Ci aveva pensato a lungo, tanto che aveva già pensato a tutto il discorso che avrebbe propinato al Comandante per fare in modo che la cosa potesse farsi senza sollevare troppi sospetti. Aveva anche selezionato un luogo che sarebbe stato perfetto: un piccolo laghetto immerso tra gli alberi che avevano scovato nella seconda spedizione fuori dalle mura, un posto pieno di cose da vedere, sarebbe stato piacevole stare lì con quella calura estiva. Levi poi non l’aveva visto, era stato il suo secondo in carica infatti a condurre la squadra che aveva bonificato quell’area, sarebbe stata una sorpresa.   
Sarebbero potuti stare qualche giorno fuori insieme, indisturbati, era un bellissimo pensiero.  
Dopo essere uscita dalla doccia ed essersi asciugata gli era entrata in testa una malsana idea delle sue. Si era avviata al suo armadio, dicendo a se stessa che ogni tanto il fatto che fosse restia a buttare le cose pagasse. Succedeva raramente, vero, ma in quel momento non poteva essere che felice di aver conservato il grosso fiocco che era posto su uno dei regali che le avevano fatto per il suo ultimo compleanno.  
Aveva riso come un’invasata, se ne rendeva conto, ma ormai era partita per la tangente sulla strada di quella stupidaggine colossale.  
Quando non molto dopo Levi aveva bussato alla sua porta annunciandosi, gli aveva detto di entrare. Varcata la soglia l’aveva vista sdraiata sul suo letto sulla pancia, la testa sorretta da una delle sue mani il cui braccio era puntato con il gomito contro il materasso. Muoveva sensuale i polpacci slanciati in alto e in basso, mentre uno saliva, l’altro scendeva.  
Era completamente nuda, tranne un grosso fiocco rosso che le copriva a malapena il sedere.  
«Ciao Capitano» gli aveva detto con voce sensuale e salutandolo con la mano con cui non si stava reggendo la testa. «Ho un regalo per te» aveva aggiunto accennando con gli occhi al suo didietro.  
Levi era rimasto sconcertato per un attimo, ma giusto quel poco. Le aveva sorriso, ma non esprimeva particolare dolcezza in quell’espressione, piuttosto un desiderio irrefrenabile.  
Bene, era esattamente quello che Zoe voleva ottenere.  
«Tu…» aveva cominciato a dirle, ma non aveva saputo proprio come finire.


	9. Quel posto felice nella mia mente

Zoe aveva perso il conto quante volte durante quella mattinata si era trovata a guardare fuori dalla finestra, piuttosto che a concentrarsi sulle letture che doveva fare.   
Il cielo era azzurro, striato di qualche nuvoletta bianca che il vento trascinava veloce verso occidente, come fosse un nastro infinito. Vedeva le cime degli alberi dondolare, arrivava di tanto in tanto il profumo dell’aria estiva portato da un alito di vento. Più cercava di concentrarsi, più le veniva di pensare che avrebbe voluto essere ovunque, tranne che lì.  
Eppure era strano, se ci rifletteva. Tra gli anni dell’Accademia e quelli della sua carriera militare, Zoe era nell’esercito da vent’anni, e non c’era scelta nella sua vita di cui fosse stata più sicura che di quella. L’Arma le aveva dato una casa, aveva provveduto alla sua educazione secondo le sue inclinazioni, le aveva dato uno scopo, persino una famiglia in senso lato: era cresciuta in seno ad essa andando a dormire tutte le sere, se non sempre contenta, almeno soddisfatta di poter dire che aveva sempre fatto il meglio che potesse.   
Non che fosse mai stata una vita facile, questo no, ma ben sapendo quale sarebbe stata l'alternativa se non si fosse arruolata a soli quindici anni, era ben contenta di aver affrontato tutta la rigida disciplina, le difficoltà e ogni tanto anche le privazioni che le si erano parate davanti.   
Era stata così fortunata da essere tra quelli che avevano liberato Shiganshina, tra quelli che avevano chiuso i muri e che avevano sconfitto i giganti rendendoli quasi del tutto inoffensivi. Era stata tra quelli che avevano vinto la guerra, ed erano state le più grandi soddisfazioni della sua vita. Ma anche se non fosse stata così fortunata da poterlo raccontare, sarebbe stata ben soddisfatta di essersi sacrificata per quella causa, perché ci aveva sempre creduto fermamente.  
Ma in quel momento in cui conquistavano un altro dei traguardi fondamentali per quell’umanità dei muri, ovvero la scoperta di come i giganti avessero infestato la terra, si ritrovava più che altro a provare orrore e disgusto. Eppure Zoe non era certo all’oscuro su quanto l’uomo potesse essere crudele e fondamentalmente ottuso quando si trattava di perseguire i suoi scopi: la sua gente non era certo diversa da quelli che erano venuti prima di loro, la legge del più forte faceva parte della natura umana adesso come prima, non c’era di che stupirsi.  
Per Zoe la conoscenza era un valore assoluto, per quanto brutto fosse quello in cui s’imbatteva continuando con le sue indagini, non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe preferito non sapere, perciò faceva buon viso a cattivo gioco e cercava di andare avanti nell’apprendere quella terribile parte della storia dell’uomo. Però inevitabilmente in certi momenti si ritrovava ad annaspare, come se le mancasse l’aria.  
E allora guardava le nuvole correre su nel cielo, annusava il profumo dell’aria. Pensava a quel fiocco rosso che era stato in cima alla scatola del regalo del suo ultimo compleanno e che adesso era legato alla testiera del letto di Levi, che se l’era voluto tenere come fosse un cimelio di un’amorosa battaglia vinta.   
Zoe già da un po’ aveva eletto Levi a solo abitante del suo posto felice, quello nella sua mente in cui si rifugiava spesso nel momento in cui si sentiva annaspare. Le piaceva immaginarsi tra le sue braccia: a fare niente di particolare, solo stare lì, al sicuro da qualsiasi cosa.  
In una breve battaglia mentale che aveva avuto tra la sua parte sensibile e la sua parte razionale, mentre la prima le diceva di andarsi a fare una passeggiata e casualmente ritrovarsi nell’area dove Levi conduceva le esercitazioni, e la seconda le diceva di ricominciare a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro come una persona seria, l’aveva spuntata la prima quando si era trovata a indulgere sul pensiero che un buon capo dovrebbe tenere d’occhio un po’ tutto, quindi anche il lavoro delle squadre di sicurezza.  
Si era alzata dalla scrivania e si era avviata fuori, il senso di colpa era durato forse una manciata di secondi. Sempre cavalcando l’onda dell’indulgenza verso se stessa, mentre camminava di buon passo, si era concentrata sull’uomo che popolava il suo posto felice.  
La loro relazione andava avanti da settimane ormai e non assomigliava a nessuna di quelle che aveva avuto prima. Ovviamente non aveva niente a che fare con quei momenti in cui aveva cercato una momentanea compagnia che le facesse per un po’ perdere i contatti con la realtà, ma non assomigliava nemmeno all’unica relazione duratura della sua vita.  
In verità doveva ammettere che probabilmente quel rapporto con Levi, sebbene fosse nato con l’accordo di mantenerlo facile e senza troppe pretese, stava diventando il più intimo e profondo di tutta la sua vita da adulta.  
Zoe aveva voluto bene a Mike, profondamente. Ma quello che c’era stato tra loro era fiorito ed appassito in quel modo così brusco in un momento della loro esistenza in cui nessuno era riuscito a trovare uno scopo più alto in quella relazione, almeno nessuno che non fosse l’idea di sfuggire alla terribile realtà che li circondava, nei loro sporadici e quasi sempre fugaci momenti insieme. Era durata qualche anno, ma era sempre stata nient’altro che un modo quasi disperato di attaccarsi alla vita con le unghie e coi denti, senza mai pensare a qualcosa che andasse appena più in profondità, perché pensarci li esponeva al rischio di avere a che fare con dei sogni infranti nel momento in cui si fossero scambiati delle promesse.   
Parlavano poco nella loro intimità, avevano deciso che fosse meglio così, al di fuori se lo facevano tenevano i loro scambi su un profilo lavorativo, per quanto fosse possibile scherzoso, a volte era uno dei pochi rifugi che rimaneva loro quando si imbattevano con la realtà che gli circondava. Erano sempre stati buoni amici, sin da quando si erano conosciuti, per cui non destava particolare sospetto negli altri che nella loro dinamica ci fosse dell'affetto che si esprimeva anche in maniera fisica. Era ovvio che tra i veterani, che avevano vissuto per anni a contatto in quelle condizioni non facili di vita, si instaurasse un rapporto che forse per gli altri era difficile da comprendere. Ma per il resto non c’era mai potuto essere altro, non se l’erano mai voluto concedere perché ne sarebbe andato della loro sanità mentale, temevano.  
Ironia della sorte, non c’erano voluti poi molti mesi da che Mike era scomparso perché fosse dichiarata la fine della guerra. Zoe ne aveva gioito come tutti, all’inizio senza nemmeno rendersi conto pienamente della circostanza, ci era voluto un bel po’ perché effettivamente capisse la situazione. Ma quando la consapevolezza era arrivata, non aveva potuto non chiedersi cosa sarebbe stato di loro se Mike non fosse stato uno dei tanti sacrifici necessari che quella battaglia aveva domandato. Avrebbero avuto una possibilità di diventare una vera coppia, in tempo di pace?  
Questo Zoe non lo avrebbe mai saputo, ovviamente.  
Sebbene non si fosse mai permessa di indagare davvero su quanto fosse stato profondo quel sentimento, quando Mike era scomparso si era sentita come se ne avesse avuto abbastanza, come se non sarebbe stato più possibile per lei rifare quell’esperienza, e per un paio d’anni in effetti si era trovata a vivere come se la parte sentimentale di sé stessa fosse già stata soddisfatta a sufficienza. Le era capitato che qualcuno le avesse fatto la corte, ma aveva fatto sempre finta di non accorgersene, fino a che il corteggiatore di turno si era stancato ed aveva battuto in ritirata.   
In ogni caso, da quando era stata messa dal Comandante a capo della missione, le cose erano molto cambiate. Di tutti gli uomini con cui poteva entrare in contatto e che fossero adatti ad essere possibili partner, ce n’erano pochissimi che le fossero di pari o superiore grado, questo aveva improvvisamente inibito chiunque avesse potuto provare un qualsiasi interesse per lei. Evidentemente risultava ai più difficile rapportarsi in una relazione con una donna che contasse più di loro, con una da cui avrebbero potuto dover prendere ordini in qualche circostanza. In virtù di questo, quand’anche Zoe avesse cambiato idea, meglio sola che con un uomo che alla lunga si sarebbe risentito del suo posto di comando.  
E poi una sera, dal nulla, quel nanetto scorbutico che conosceva da anni e che semplicemente considerava un amico, aveva palesato un interesse che l’aveva colpita e travolta.   
Era sempre stata certa che la personalità di Levi non si esplicasse del tutto in quello che voleva concedere agli altri, aveva intuito negli anni quanto in verità fosse sensibile e si affezionasse a modo suo alle persone, del resto il suo rispetto per la vita come valore era sempre stata la cosa che per lei saltava di più all’occhio: la sua severità, specialmente verso i suoi sottoposti, aveva sempre lo scopo di metterli in guardia contro il pericolo. Quante volte era successo che sgridasse anche lei e in modi assolutamente violenti se la sorprendeva in atteggiamenti poco prudenti quando si trovava intorno ai titani? E non lo faceva perché poteva, anzi, nonostante fossero pari come grado, Zoe era una veterana confronto a lui, probabilmente ad altri non sarebbe stato concesso di esprimersi con lei in quel modo. Levi lo faceva perché era il suo unico modo di dimostrare che ci tenesse, ed essendo totalmente incapace di dire chiaramente che le era affezionato e che sarebbe stato terribile che le fosse successo qualcosa, la riempiva ogni volta di insulti ed improperi vari.   
Lo sapeva da sempre Zoe, sbagliavano tutti quelli che lo consideravano male. Non li biasimava perché era più che cosciente che Levi fosse una persona difficile con cui avere a che fare, ma oltre a questo era convinta che a volte le persone avessero bisogno di guardare dall’alto al basso qualcun altro per giudicarlo peggiore di loro, per sentirsi meglio con se stessi. In quest’ottica non si sforzavano di capire davvero chi gli stesse davanti, andare più a fondo avrebbe vanificato il beneficio che portava la loro presunta superiorità.   
Le sarebbe piaciuto che la maggior parte di quelli che lo detestavano potessero vederlo com’era con lei, quando stavano chiusi nella loro bolla.  
Da quando era cominciata la loro relazione, gradualmente Levi si era privato di quella corazza, permettendole di entrare in contatto con la sua parte affettuosa e tenera, in cui i suoi gesti diventavano dolci, il sarcasmo diventava ironia divertente e anche quando le sue parole erano brusche erano comunque espresse in un tono che lasciava trasparire che in verità non lo erano. Allo stesso tempo consentiva a se stesso di non stare sempre sulla difensiva, cercando di mantenere quel distacco che teneva sempre tra sé e gli altri. A volte addirittura lasciava che fosse Zoe a prendere le redini del loro rapporto, diventava quasi arrendevole, come se il suo essere sempre così risoluto di solito fosse anch’esso parte di quell’aggressività con la quale si difendeva dal mondo.  
A volte Zoe si chiedeva com’è che l’avesse avuto davanti agli occhi per anni, senza vederlo mai davvero per quello che era del tutto.   
Poi era arrivata al luogo dove si svolgevano le esercitazioni, e un po’ le era stato più chiaro.   
Con i piedi saldamente ancorati a terra e le mani ai fianchi, Levi aveva un’espressione cupa, dura e severa mentre seguiva gli esercizi dei militari che facevano parte della sua squadra. Aveva gli occhi ridotti a fessure, la fronte aggrottata, nonostante la piccola statura dominava tutti con la sua imponenza di carattere.   
Non urlava mai, non ne aveva bisogno. Quando il Capitano ordinava qualcosa o rimproverava, bastava la sua espressione: alzava un sopracciglio in direzione di qualcuno ed era già abbastanza per farsi obbedire e rispettare, a volte persino temere.   
Se avesse dovuto dire, Zoe cominciava a pensare che Levi internamente si divertisse anche un po’ per le reazioni che riusciva a causare con un solo sguardo in quei ragazzi al suo comando.   
L’aveva osservato per qualche minuto in silenzio, almeno finché la sua presenza non era stata notata da alcuni della squadra che, come si competeva loro, le aveva fatto il saluto.  
Levi si era voltato trovandosela dietro, a qualche metro di distanza. Non aveva affatto cambiato espressione vedendola.  
«Hanji», le aveva detto senza perdere tempo in chiacchiere, salutandola.  
«Buongiorno Levi. Va tutto bene?»   
«Sì, tutto procede…» aveva cominciato a dire, ma si era distratto immediatamente riprendendo qualcuno, calmo nel tono ma colorito con le parole. Era ritornato quasi subito a parlare con lei quindi.  
«…a parte il fatto che queste merdine a volte non ci arrivano proprio ad afferrare che se ci troviamo davanti ad un gigante quei fottuti bastardi li strizzano prima come un tubetto di dentifricio e poi se li cacciano in bocca come fossero patatine. Comodo essersi arruolati nel Corpo di Ricognizione dopo la fine della guerra, eh? Servono molte meno palle, peccato che quando metteranno quella faccia di cazzo che si ritrovano nei nuovi territori rischieranno di trovarli per davvero, e non potranno correre dalla mamma.»  
Zoe cominciava a disabituarsi a questo modo di fare di Levi, a lei non lo riservava più da un po’. Anche in pubblico, quando la trattava come se fosse non più di un commilitone qualsiasi, comunque non era più così caustico. Quasi non sapeva come rispondergli, per cui parlando si era diretta più ai ragazzi che a Levi.  
«Sono certa che state facendo un buon lavoro, ma seguite le direttive del Capitano, perché sa quello che dice. Buon lavoro, continuate così» aveva detto cercando con le sue parole di motivarli. Aveva fatto quindi un cenno di saluto con la testa verso Levi, che le aveva risposto nello stesso modo, poi si era incamminata di nuovo verso il suo ufficio.  
Si era imbattuta nel comandante Smith mentre rientrava alla base, era qualche giorno che non lo vedeva dato che sembrava essere molto occupato in quel periodo, così non si era fatta sfuggire l'occasione e ne aveva approfittato per chiedergli di potergli parlare.   
Si era ripetuta quel discorso in testa tante di quelle volte ormai che quasi lo sapeva a memoria, per cui quando erano stati nel suo ufficio aveva cominciato spedita a dirgli quello che voleva.   
  


***

  
Il Comandante Smith si riteneva nel suo ruolo una persona giusta, ma anche severa. Sin da giovane aveva fatto delle scelte drastiche e tutte volte al perseguimento di quello che era il suo sogno, quello di vedere l’umanità libera dai giganti e fiorente di nuovo.   
Aveva sistematicamente rinunciato a molto, a tutta una serie di esperienze che probabilmente lo avrebbero arricchito come essere umano, ma non rimpiangeva nulla.   
Sapeva perché aveva fatto certe scelte, sapeva che non c’era altra maniera possibile, adesso che aveva avuto persino la soddisfazione di vedere quel sogno realizzato, cosa che non era affatto scontata, la sua fede nei suoi ideali era più solida che mai, il che gli rendeva più sopportabile pensare a tutto quello a cui aveva rinunciato o che aveva perso. Erano stati sacrifici ripagati, almeno.  
Ogni tanto si ritrovava persino a riflettere sul fatto che non fosse poi così vecchio da non poter pensare di fare alcune delle esperienze a cui aveva dovuto rinunciare, ma poi la razionalità lo faceva immediatamente tornare sui suoi passi. Non era ancora il momento per quello, il suo senso del dovere non gli avrebbe permesso di cedere, nemmeno di un centimetro. Del resto la stessa severità che imponeva ai suoi sottoposti la pretendeva in primo luogo da se stesso, ottenendo rispetto ed obbedienza con le sue azioni prima che imponendo la disciplina.    
Quella mattina aveva fatto convocare Levi nel suo ufficio per comunicargli che Hanji aveva richiesto che lo accompagnasse in quell’uscita solitaria fuori dalle mura.   
La definiva semplicemente uscita perché non avrebbe nemmeno saputo come chiamarla in verità: Zoe, per giustificare quell’idea, gli aveva fatto un lungo discorso su cose che in verità gli erano entrate da un orecchio e gli erano uscite da un altro, anche perché le aveva chiaramente detto che non aveva certo bisogno del suo permesso se voleva andare fuori mura per occuparsi di faccende che riguardassero la sua missione. Non aveva ragione che di elogiarla per come stava andando il tutto, nessuna per questionare sulle sue scelte, tantomeno su quella.   
Tuttavia Zoe aveva blaterato per un tempo infinito di cose tecniche di cui lui poteva capire fino ad un certo punto, ammetteva di essersi distratto qualche volta. Quello che però poteva capire benissimo era quanto dovesse aver pensato a cosa dirgli: sembrava a tratti un libro stampato, si era preparata il discorso molto bene, perdendo tutta la spontaneità che la caratterizzava sempre.  
Capire che ci fosse qualcosa sotto non era certo difficile, e credeva di aver inteso cosa potesse essere quando la donna gli aveva comunicato di voler portare via Levi con lei, e nessun altro.   
Per poco Erwin non aveva riso di cuore a quell'uscita. Lui, che era solitamente un uomo serissimo.  
Per chiudere la faccenda le aveva detto che avrebbe dispensato Levi dalle sue mansioni e di non preoccuparsi di niente, poi l’aveva congedata, rimanendo per un attimo a riflettere sulla situazione. La cosa in effetti era piuttosto divertente, considerando un episodio che gli era capitato davanti agli occhi.  
Era stato non più di pochi giorni prima, durante una delle riunioni tra le varie squadre che componevano le parti in causa di quella missione fuori mura. Si stavano già preparando le basi per la terza spedizione, che sarebbe stata quella strategicamente più importante. Dalle varie misurazioni che si erano potute fare grazie allo studio del territorio fatte nelle missioni precedenti, comparando la nuova cartografia a quella rinvenuta risalente a cento anni prima, sembrava che ci fossero ottime possibilità di arrivare al mare. Era una cosa esaltante, sotto ogni punto di vista possibile.  
Dalla sua postazione, in un momento in cui la riunione era in pausa, gli si era palesata davanti una scena divertente, che l’aveva piacevolmente distratto.  
Zoe era intenta a rivedere una carta aperta su uno dei grandi tavoli al centro della stanza. Era in piedi, leggermente con la schiena inclinata verso le mappe ad indicarne dei punti, discutendo chissà che cosa con alcuni ufficiali. In quella posizione, com’era ovvio per mere questioni di anatomia umana, teneva il sedere all’infuori, in bella vista dato che la divisa che portavano tutti era abbastanza attillata, specialmente nella parte inferiore del corpo.  
Non che il Comandante notasse la cosa sotto un punto di vista sensuale, era una semplice considerazione di quello che vedeva, Hanji in ogni caso non era il suo tipo. Forse anche perché la conosceva da circa quindici anni e gli era molto cara, ma non avrebbe mai potuto considerarla in quel modo.   
Doveva dire che le donne nell’arma, in generale, non lo interessavano sotto un semplice punto di vista di attrazione sessuale. A lui piacevano i fisici morbidi, i modi molto femminili: quella vita a cui erano sottoposte nell’esercito le rendeva a suo gusto tutte troppo magre, troppo muscolose, mortificava la loro femminilità per il modo rigido in cui si viveva.   
Ma questo non significava che non ci fosse chi apprezzasse quelle caratteristiche in una donna, ed incredibilmente in quel momento a godersi lo spettacolo c’era qualcuno che non si sarebbe mai immaginato.  
A non più di tre metri di distanza, esattamente dietro Hanji, Levi seduto composto rivedeva con la solita aria burbera in faccia dei documenti che teneva sulle ginocchia. Si era distratto un attimo alzando lo sguardo, l’aveva rimesso subito giù, ma l’aveva anche rialzato di scatto come se improvvisamente avesse visto qualcosa che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.   
Vedendolo fare quel gesto, al comandante Smith era venuto subito di guardare nella direzione in cui convergeva quello sguardo, così aveva visto che non c’era altro che il sedere di Hanji che avrebbe potuto catalizzare così l’attenzione di qualcuno.  
Anche in quel momento si era a stento trattenuto dal ridere. Non ci trovava niente di male, del resto se guardare il sedere di una donna fosse stato un reato, sarebbe stato punito anche lui innumerevoli volte per questo. A divertirlo tuttavia era chi fosse il soggetto guardante in questione.   
_Allora sei umano anche tu_ , aveva pensato: in tutti quegli anni, infatti, non aveva mai colto Levi in un atteggiamento che potesse far pensare che avesse mai provato un certo tipo di interesse per qualcuno, maschio o femmina che fosse. Era un uomo di mondo il Comandante, era aperto a qualsiasi tipo di varietà umana, e ne aveva vista parecchia in quel corpo militare.  
Questo da solo non provava certo nulla, ma quando poco dopo aveva visto Hanji girarsi e guardarlo furtivamente, come se si stesse sincerando che lo spettacolo fosse stato visto esattamente da chi lo doveva vedere, gli era stato tutto molto chiaro. La donna in risposta aveva ricevuto un’alzata di sopracciglia da Levi più eloquente di mille parole. Erwin giurava persino di avergli visto fare una smorfia che poteva assomigliare ad un sorriso, anche se era durato così poco che non poteva esserne certo.  
Sin da quando l’aveva conosciuta, ormai quindici anni prima, Erwin si era sempre trovato ad avere di Zoe una grandissima considerazione. Quando aveva finito l’Accademia militare ed era entrata nel Corpo di Ricognizione lui era stato appena promosso Capitano e l’aveva subito voluta nella sua squadra. Da allora, mentre la sua ascesa militare era continuata inesorabile sino al posto di comando più alto del Corpo, se l’era sempre tenuta vicina: Zoe era estremamente brillante nei suoi studi, era concentrata sulla meta, un’ottima guerriera. Aveva tutte le caratteristiche giuste e un carattere ben predisposto. C’era chi la considerava una pazza fanatica, ma ad Erwin non era mai interessato troppo il parere degli altri quando era così certo delle sue motivazioni. Del resto non gli era interessato troppo nemmeno quando chiunque gli aveva sconsigliato di arruolare un delinquente come Levi, tutti avevano poi invece dovuto dargli ragione quando si erano resi conto di che genere di guerriero il comandante Smith si era trovato per le mani.  
In quegli anni poi tra lui e Zoe era subentrata una solida amicizia, Erwin le era sempre stato sinceramente affezionato. Ed era per questo che, mentre si trovava ad essere molto incuriosito sulla dinamica di quella relazione tra quei due, da una parte si era anche preoccupato un po’, anche se si fidava completamente del giudizio della donna.  
Qualcuno che bussava alla sua porta lo aveva distolto dai suoi pensieri. Aveva dato il permesso di entrare e si era ritrovato davanti Levi.  
Lo aveva investito il suo solito sguardo cupo, impenetrabile: dopo che lo aveva invitato si era seduto sulla poltroncina di fronte alla sua scrivania, composto e a suo modo elegante, senza quasi dirgli niente, guardandolo con la sua solita aria di sfida, cosa che in quegli anni non era mai cambiata tra loro.   
Erwin sapeva che sebbene Levi gli portasse il rispetto dovuto per via della gerarchia, e forse a modo suo avesse anche preso a rispettarlo come uomo, a livello interpersonale tra loro non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere altro. Forse, se si fossero incontrati in circostanze differenti, avrebbe potuto essere diverso, ma la maniera coercitiva con cui l’aveva reclutato e il fatto che questo fosse costato la vita a quei suoi due amici del ghetto, probabilmente era una cosa che non gli sarebbe mai stata perdonata del tutto.  
Non si era perso in preamboli, gli aveva subito comunicato che sarebbe stato esonerato dai suoi compiti per qualche giorno per seguire Hanji in quell’uscita. Erwin era certo che non gli stesse dicendo niente di nuovo, ma l’aveva osservato bene mentre gli parlava. Non aveva scorto nessuna espressione che potesse tradirlo.   
Levi aveva semplicemente confermato di aver capito, accettando la cosa come un ordine qualsiasi, poi era rimasto in silenzio, aspettando di essere congedato, o altre comunicazioni.  
«Volevo dirti inoltre che non mi sono scordato quello che mi hai detto a guerra finita, e che sto apprezzando il fatto che a distanza di anni tu sia ancora qui nel Corpo, a fare la tua parte. Non so quali siano le motivazioni che ti mantengono tra noi, ma non fa differenza, qualsiasi esse siano mi fa piacere» gli aveva detto, riferendosi al fatto che Levi, dopo che la bonifica dei territori dentro il muro Maria era stata ultimata, aveva espresso la sua volontà di congedarsi dall’Esercito.  
Erwin in quell’occasione gli aveva chiesto di pensarci bene, di considerare quale sarebbe potuto essere il suo ruolo in quel momento che li vedeva sull’orlo di un cambio epocale. Non sapeva se fossero state le sue parole a fargli cambiare idea, era solo molto soddisfatto che Levi non se ne fosse andato.  
«Non sono in nessuna posizione per giudicare, ma sai bene ormai dopo tutti questi anni come funzionino le cose nell’esercito, per cui mi permetto di farti notare una cosa. Sei sempre stato certo che per te qui dentro non ci fosse futuro, di sicuro questa non è la vita che avresti voluto, anche se spero che in qualche modo tu possa aver trovato una tua dimensione in questa realtà. Ma ci sono persone che invece hanno scelto con cognizione di causa di farne parte, che si prodigano strenuamente ai propri doveri. Persone che hanno fatto dei fini che ci siamo prestabiliti la loro ragione di vita. Capisci cosa intendo?»  
Levi aveva annuito, la sua espressione non era cambiata di un millimetro.   
«Dico semplicemente che da un’ipotetica indagine interna causata da una relazione tra commilitoni di grado diverso, uno come te ne uscirebbe praticamente illeso, mentre sulla sorte che toccherebbe a qualcun altro non ne posso essere certo. Per quanto si possa essere discreti le distrazioni capitano, la gente chiacchiera, i problemi da piccoli si fanno grandi in poco tempo. E l’invidia che qualcuno potrebbe provare nei confronti di chi sta in una posizione di comando spesso si aggrappa a qualsiasi pretesto. Ci sono modi migliori per gestire certe faccende delicate, e se vorrai discuterne con me la mia porta è aperta.»  
C’era stato qualche lunghissimo secondo di silenzio in cui il comandante Smith aveva aspettato una reazione qualsiasi da parte del suo interlocutore, che però non era arrivata. Levi, seduto composto davanti a lui, non aveva fatto alcun cenno di essere sorpreso, irritato, infastidito o nient’altro, per quello che gli aveva appena detto. Non aveva negato tuttavia, aveva avuto la decenza di non farlo, ma che fosse un uomo abbastanza intelligente da non cadere in tentazione di smentire una cosa che era ovvia per lui, questo il Comandante lo sapeva di già.   
«È tutto?» aveva chiesto Levi, interrompendo il silenzio.   
Era una semplice domanda, il suo tono non rifletteva alcun tipo di emozione, esattamente come la sua faccia. Non che Erwin si aspettasse una confessione, almeno una piccola reazione forse sì però, ma tutto sommato conosceva il suo interlocutore abbastanza da sapere che fosse totalmente prevedibile questo atteggiamento.  
«Sì, è tutto» aveva replicato quindi, dandogli il permesso di tornare alle sue mansioni.


	10. Lo sei per me

Da dentro la stanza, Zoe gli aveva detto di entrare senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di chi fosse, tanto che quando era stato dentro si era stupito un po’ di vederla oltre lo stipite della porta del suo bagno completamente aperta: se ne stava tranquilla in piedi davanti al lavandino, lavandosi i denti, con addosso niente di più che una maglietta e la biancheria intima.  
Levi si era fermato ad un paio di metri scarsi da lei e si era messo le mani sulla vita, in una posa quasi di rimprovero.  
«E se non fossi stato io? Chiunque fosse entrato ti avrebbe trovata mezza nuda» le aveva fatto notare infatti.  
Zoe aveva fatto spallucce, poi aveva sputato la schiuma del dentifricio nel lavandino. Si era raccolta i capelli un po’ umidi di chi doveva aver appena fatto una doccia su una spalla e aveva fatto per sciacquarsi.   
Teneva i capelli un po’ più lunghi del solito ultimamente, Levi aveva immaginato che non fosse tanto una scelta di stile quanto il fatto che, oberata com’era sempre di lavoro, la cosa le fosse sfuggita completamente di mano. Specialmente quando li teneva sciolti però, quindi quasi mai eccetto che in momenti come quello, doveva ammettere che gli piacessero. Non che avesse mai sentito l’esigenza di dirglielo però, sarebbe suonata come una di quelle assurde chiacchiere smielate che non facevano per loro.  
Si era seduto sul letto cominciando a togliersi gli stivali, poi era stato il turno dell’imbragatura, che era andato a slacciare con movimenti precisi e dettati dall'abitudine, veloci di chi in quel momento non vedeva l'ora di sbarazzarsene.   
L’estate in quei giorni stava dando il meglio di se stessa, portare la divisa sempre e comunque, anche se ne avevano una apposita di stoffa più leggera per quella stagione, era una noia. In ogni caso gli stivali rimanevano sempre gli stessi, e questo annullava in parte il beneficio della freschezza degli altri tessuti.  
Zoe nel frattempo era uscita dal bagno, i capelli le dondolavano liberi dietro le spalle. Si era alzato dal letto e le era andato incontro, abbracciandola alla vita mentre lei gli appoggiava le braccia sulle spalle.  
«Pensa se fossi stato Moblit, gli avresti fatto venire un infarto!» aveva scherzato un po’ malignamente, riferendosi a quello che era un pettegolezzo datato ma sempre in voga tra gli ufficiali del Corpo di Ricognizione, ovvero che il fedele braccio destro di Zoe fosse da sempre invaghito di lei, a detta di molti incomprensibilmente. E di questi molti, a sua volta, Levi pensava che fossero degli idioti.  
«Moblit è un giovanotto garbato, non busserebbe mai alla porta di una signora a quest’ora della sera, non sta bene» aveva scherzato lei, interrompendosi per dargli un bacio sulle labbra. «E poi, dopo tutto questo tempo, credi che non riconosca il modo in cui bussi? È una specie di bum-bum, bum!» aveva spiegato battendogli gentilmente il pugno su una spalla facendo il gesto di bussare. Due colpi più veloci e uno finale, staccato dagli altri ma più forte.  
Era tornata a baciarlo piegando le braccia dietro la nuca di Levi, come ad abbracciarlo.  
Non era stata una gran giornata per lui, quella appena passata, la conversazione avuta con Erwin quella mattina gli era risuonata in testa tutto il giorno. Era riuscito con successo a mantenere la sua proverbiale calma finché era stato in sua presenza, ma le sue parole lo avevano toccato sul vivo.   
Non era il fatto che sapesse della sua relazione con Zoe che lo infastidiva: Levi era una persona che tendeva a tenere private le sue faccende personali, ma in fondo, se il contesto l’avesse permesso, non avrebbe avuto alcuna ragione di vivere la loro relazione come fosse un segreto di stato, anche perché a volte rendeva le cose difficili.   
Forse avrebbe dovuto essere preoccupato che il loro superiore, quello che avrebbe dovuto vigilare sulla buona condotta dei suoi sottoposti, sapesse di quella relazione illecita, ma non lo era per niente. Sapeva del buon rapporto che legava Erwin a Zoe, il semplice fatto che ci avesse tenuto a fargli quella specie di ramanzina gli suggeriva che fossero entrambi sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, quella di chi non voleva altro che il bene della persona in questione e che non avrebbe fatto niente per nuocerle.  
Era questo il problema, che avesse ragione da vendere quando lo aveva ammonito su quello che stavano rischiando: Zoe era nata per quella vita, la amava e ci credeva, era quella che aveva più da perdere tra loro due se qualcosa fosse andato storto. E se davvero avesse passato guai per quella loro relazione, Levi come avrebbe potuto perdonarselo?  
Perdendosi in quel bacio che si stavano scambiando, sentiva che la tensione accumulata durante la giornata scemava. Zoe invece, come spessissimo accadeva in quegli ultimi tempi, sembrava tutta concentrata nel mantenere stoicamente in faccia la maschera di chi non aveva una preoccupazione al mondo, mentre era ovvio che ne dovesse avere a migliaia.  
 _Babbea che non sei altro_ , aveva pensato Levi, _che ragione hai di fare tanto la sostenuta con me?_   
Quando si erano sciolti da quel bacio le aveva passato affettuosamente una mano sulla guancia, un po’ per toglierle i capelli da davanti al viso, un po’ perché semplicemente gli andava. Zoe aveva inclinato la testa in direzione di quell’affettuosità, socchiudendo appena gli occhi e facendo un’espressione di chi non aspettava altro che un gesto del genere, appoggiandosi quasi contro la sua mano.  
Eccola, quella era la vera Zoe di quella sera. Stanca, probabilmente preoccupata, decisamente bisognosa di attenzioni. E non che Levi non fosse pronto a fornirgliele fino a che ne avesse volute, ma quella sera dovevano parlare anche del suo colloquio con il comandante Smith, era una cosa che dovevano necessariamente discutere insieme.  
Zoe si era subito ripresa da quel momento in cui i veli erano brevemente caduti. Era andata a posargli due baci decisi e rumorosi, uno sulla fronte e uno sul naso, altrettanto velocemente si era chinata di lato a dargli un terzo bacio, sul collo stavolta. Era rimasta lì con le labbra e gli aveva fatto una pernacchia come se stesse vezzeggiando un bambino. Si era messa a ridacchiare quindi, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
«Ohi, stupidotta!» l’aveva richiamata, «Non ho mica otto anni!»  
«Ah no? L’altezza è quella…»  
Levi aveva sorriso mentre Zoe invece andava a passargli le mani addosso in maniera più consona ad uno della sua età. Gli aveva accarezzato il torace per tutta la sua lunghezza, guardandolo in faccia come lo osservava sempre quando voleva metterlo dell’umore giusto per finire tra le lenzuola. Era brava, perché le riusciva sempre di portarlo esattamente dove voleva lei, come in quel momento in cui il suo corpo aveva reagito senza esitazioni al tocco delle sue mani.  
Zoe aveva continuato ad accarezzarlo, leggera e sensuale. Aveva riportato le mani verso il suo petto mentre Levi la stringeva alla vita. Erano salite fino al suo collo, poi si erano posate sul colletto della camicia, con il chiaro intento di cominciare a sbottonargliela.  
La tentazione di lasciar perdere c’era stata, era ovvio che Zoe volesse essere distratta da qualunque brutto pensiero infestasse la sua mente, ma voleva prima togliersi quella questione dalla testa.   
«Dobbiamo parlare di una cosa, quattrocchi» le aveva detto, cercando di concentrarsi sulle cose necessarie. Avrebbero avuto tempo dopo per quello, almeno sperava.  
Zoe però aveva fatto una smorfia, quella di qualcuno che di discutere in quel momento non aveva proprio voglia.   
«Dobbiamo proprio farlo adesso?» era stata infatti la domanda con cui la donna gli aveva risposto, ma in verità non aveva aspettato che Levi potesse replicare a sua volta.  
Era stata velocissima. Si era messa in ginocchio davanti a lui, gli aveva sbottonato i pantaloni e glieli aveva abbassati insieme alla biancheria, quel tanto che bastava perché fosse ovvio che anche lui, in fondo, di parlare in quel momento non aveva molta voglia.  
«Va bene, hai vint…» aveva cominciato a dirle, ma qualsiasi fosse stato il continuo di quella frase, o qualsiasi gesto avesse voluto fare per accontentarla, era lei ormai che conduceva la situazione. L’unica cosa che aveva potuto fare era stato un singulto quasi sorpreso quando l’aveva sentita su di lui, e di godersi le sue attenzioni. Si era appoggiato con il sedere al cassettone che stava a pochi centimetri dietro la sua schiena, lasciandola fare, almeno per un po’.  
Da quella prima volta che era capitato, era come se Zoe ci avesse preso gusto a farlo. Non che Levi se ne lamentasse, tanto più che il fatto che gli avesse confessato quasi con ingenua onestà che fosse stato l’unico al quale le era piaciuto farlo, inutile a dirsi, lo aveva riempito di una sorta di moto di orgoglio. Però ammetteva che fosse di entità minore rispetto a quello che gli aveva suscitato un’altra cosa che gli aveva detto sempre quella notte, quella in cui era tornato ferito dalla prima spedizione fuori mura.   
Era stata la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che qualcuno gli aveva detto di trovarlo bello. Era stupido emozionarsi per una cosa così di poco conto come l’aspetto esteriore, eppure non aveva potuto farne a meno quella notte, e di rimando ogni volta che ci aveva pensato anche solo distrattamente. E per fortuna che era sotto antidolorifici in quel momento, o non sarebbe stato più capace di chiudere occhio pensandoci.  
Era irrilevante che Levi fosse effettivamente bello o meno, era ovvio che in ogni caso fosse una cosa soggettiva. Era il fatto che Zoe lo vedesse così che gli piaceva da morire.   
Anche lui la trovava bella, e molto per giunta, ma non gliel’aveva mai detto. Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo, perché se saperlo le avesse portato anche solo un minimo della contentezza che sentiva lui nella consapevolezza di essere bello ai suoi occhi, avrebbe voluto che anche lei provasse qualcosa di simile.  
Il fatto che la pratica rendesse perfetti o quasi era stato ovvio quando Levi, nonostante si fosse perso per un attimo in quei pensieri, aveva percepito quanto fosse vicino al culmine. Come ogni volta quindi l’aveva fatta allontanare, e come quasi ogni volta, allo stesso modo, erano arrivate le rimostranze di Zoe.  
«Perché non mi fai mai finire?»  
Lo guardava appena corrucciata, l’aveva fatto sorridere. Le aveva teso una mano per aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi, Zoe l’aveva presa, ma per il momento non sembrava volersi alzare.  
«Lo sai perché» le aveva risposto, cominciando a fare forza in quella stretta per invitarla di nuovo ad alzarsi.  
L’aveva accontentato stavolta, tirandosi in piedi.   
«Sei noioso. Stai tenendo il conto? Non è che se una volta vieni solo tu è una tragedia. E comunque, sono sicuramente in vantaggio io…» aveva detto sorridendo, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle e piegando le braccia in modo da aderire contro di lui.   
«Mi piace così» era stata la risposta di Levi, che trovando il viso di Zoe così vicino al suo era andato a baciarla, ma non lo aveva fatto durare a lungo.   
Aveva calciato via i pantaloni che gli erano rimasti alle caviglie, avrebbe preferito non perdere tempo a farlo, ma non voleva rischiare di inciampare e cadere poco dignitosamente a terra rovinando quel momento, pensandoci era già stato fortunato che non fosse già successo.  
Riconquistato un minimo di controllo sulla situazione, era stato svelto nel prenderla saldamente per la vita e farla addossare al mobile dove fino a quel momento si era appoggiato lui, constatando quasi con soddisfazione che in quella posizione Zoe era praticamente alta come lui. Gli rendeva le cose più facili.  
Le si era premuto addosso accarezzandole i fianchi sotto la maglia che le era rimasta addosso, trovando con facilità l’elastico della sua biancheria dentro il quale aveva messo i pollici da entrambi i lati, facendo cadere appena l’indumento verso il basso.  
Zoe aveva indietreggiato appena con il busto assecondandolo, aveva appoggiato dietro di lei i palmi delle mani per reggersi sulla superficie liscia del cassettone.   
Levi si era concesso giusto in momento per osservarle la pelle liscia del ventre e le ossa del bacino portate ancora più all’infuori nella posizione che stava tenendo. Aveva insinuato la sua mano tra le sue cosce, in quella maniera insieme decisa ma anche delicata che aveva di farlo ogni volta. Le sue carezze non si erano protratte a lungo, si era reso conto immediatamente che non c’era nessuna ragione di rimandare ulteriormente quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.  
Spingendola appena l’aveva fatta sedere, Zoe gli aveva stretto le braccia al collo e aveva incrociato le gambe al suo bacino, stringendosi contro di lui per facilitarlo.  
Nell’impeto, ad un certo punto si era aggrappata con troppa forza alla sua camicia, gli aveva fatto saltare un bottone. Levi però non aveva dato alcun segno di curarsene.  
Dopo erano rimasti per un po’abbracciati in quella posizione, riprendendo fiato. Zoe aveva lasciato i polpacci penzolare dalla sua seduta, con le braccia stringeva ancora Levi che la stava abbracciando. Un rivolo di sudore gli era sceso sul collo, facendogli una carezza l’aveva asciugato, continuando ad accarezzarlo gli aveva passato le dita fra i capelli.  
«Scusa per il bottone» gli aveva detto improvvisamente.  
Levi aveva riso appena. «Si riattacca» aveva osservato serafico, senza scomporsi affatto.  
Zoe si era sciolta da quell’abbraccio mettendo qualche centimetro di distanza tra loro. Era andata a sbottonargli la camicia del tutto per togliergliela, quindi l’aveva appoggiata accanto a lei, sul cassettone.  
«Te la riparo appena ci riprendiamo un attimo.»  
«Non ce n’è bisogno, posso farlo da me. E poi non oso pensare che casino faresti.»  
Zoe aveva riso, poi aveva fatto un’espressione seria, puntandogli con fare finto minaccioso un dito contro il naso. «Mh, uomo di poca fede. So cucire da quando ho sette anni e ho riattaccato più bottoni alle camice di mio padre di quanti possa ricordare, e per inciso, mio padre è un gran rompipalle, se lo facevo male, me lo faceva rifare.»  
«Senti senti…» aveva risposto Levi in un tono scherzoso.  
«Anche se in verità una donna non dovrebbe mai imparare a cucire. E se lo fa, non dovrebbe mai ammetterlo.* Insomma, ho sbagliato su tutta la linea.»  
Levi le aveva sorriso di nuovo, senza poter impedire alla sua mente di risentire le sue parole, sul fatto che lo trovasse ancora più bello quando le sorrideva.  
«Cercherò di non abusare del potere che mi hai dato facendomelo sapere.»  
Le aveva accarezzato languidamente le gambe mentre tornava a baciarla, l’aveva invitata a riallacciarle intorno a lui e quando Zoe l’aveva assecondato, abbracciandola l’aveva sollevata ed era andato verso il letto, dove si era seduto mantenendola sopra di lui. Le aveva sfilato la maglia che portava ancora addosso, poi aveva cercato di nuovo la sua bocca.  
Si erano baciati per un po’, accarezzandosi. Si erano gradualmente mossi al centro del letto, appoggiando le teste sul cuscino di Zoe.   
Soddisfatta la voglia di possedersi, era subentrato un altro bisogno, quello di tenerezza. Era un aspetto del loro rapporto che sebbene ci fosse stato sin dall’inizio, spesso era passato in secondo piano, sorpassato da un certo imbarazzo e da urgenze più pressanti. Negli ultimi tempi tuttavia accadeva spesso che si ritrovassero a scambiarsi baci e carezze senza che queste dovessero diventare altro, portando la loro intimità ad un livello che non avrebbero mai pensato di poter raggiungere nei loro goffi ed imbarazzati inizi.  
Si erano ritrovati su un fianco, a fronteggiarsi. Zoe aveva appoggiato la testa sul suo braccio, le dita di Levi nei suoi capelli a tratti le facevano un piacevole solletico. Con l’altra mano le stava accarezzando il braccio della mano che lei teneva sul suo collo.  
«Sei fottutamente bella.»  
Non avrebbe saputo quantificare quanto era che non dicevano una parola, in quei momenti perdevano sempre la cognizione del tempo. Era stato un soffio, Levi gliel’aveva detto con un filo di voce, del resto Zoe era lì, letteralmente con il naso a un centimetro dal suo, non c’era davvero bisogno di alzare il volume. Aveva quasi pensato di esserselo immaginato, ma lui la guardava con aria tranquilla e allo stesso tempo con una sorta di sguardo fermo e convinto.  
Il modo in cui si era espresso poi, era proprio il suo tipico: avrebbe potuto dirle sei bella e basta, ma no: Levi, se direttamente non sceglieva di tacere come spesso accadeva, quando parlava non era capace di esprimersi con la stessa eleganza che mostrava invece nel portamento.  
«No, non lo sono» aveva risposto Zoe, realista.  
«Lo sei, invece. Lo sei per me.»  
Aspettare quel momento per arrossire violentemente per qualcosa era il colmo. Si sarebbe nascosta volentieri, ma non c’era ragione, tanto Levi ormai l’aveva vista e le sorrideva beato, come se non aspettasse altro che quella reazione.  
«Eccola, adesso sì che ragioniamo!» aveva commentato, divertito.  
«Che vorresti dire, che me l’hai detto solo per la gioia di mettermi in imbarazzo?»  
«Te l’ho detto perché è vero, il fatto che sei arrossita come una quattordicenne alla prima cotta è un bonus per me, ovvio.»  
Zoe aveva riso, aveva finto di volerlo picchiare, ma Levi era stato più veloce di lei, l’aveva intrappolata in un abbraccio e l’aveva fatta rotolare addosso a lui.  
«Sei fottutamente bella, Zoe Hanji» aveva rimarcato il concetto, prima di baciarla per l’ennesima volta.  
Zoe si era sciolta da quell’abbraccio poco dopo. Si era seduta tra le sue gambe, distanziandosi. Stava adorando quello che stava succedendo, ma stava diventando un po’ troppo da gestire, le emozioni le stavano annebbiando il cervello, così aveva voluto distrarsi un poco.  
«Forza, basta con le stupidaggini! Di’ quello che avevi tanta urgenza di dirmi prima.»  
Levi l’aveva guardata contrariato. Non che lei potesse saperlo, ma in quel momento così intimo che stavano vivendo insieme, l’idea di Erwin nella sua mente non ci stava proprio bene per niente.  
«Che hai da fare quella faccia?» gli aveva chiesto divertita, mentre Levi si metteva seduto fronteggiandola.  
«Ehm, niente…» aveva cominciato a dire, spiegarle cosa gli fosse passato per la testa era fatica sprecata. Era passato a dirle le cose importanti direttamente, già che c’era.  
«Veramente, se dovessi dire, sono un po’ contrariato nei tuoi confronti. Avresti dovuto avvertirmi che hai detto di noi al Comandante.»  
Zoe si era evidentemente irrigidita.  
«Ho detto cosa a chi, scusa?» aveva chiesto, lasciando trasparire che non le piaceva affatto quello che aveva sentito.  
«Mi sono sentito messo all’angolo. Non mi fraintendere, non sono arrabbiato, lo so che voi due siete molto amici e posso capire che tu abbia voluto metterlo al corrente della faccenda, ma perché non avvertirmi?»  
«Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?» aveva ribattuto con veemenza Zoe. Se il tono di prima non era stato chiaro, adesso non c’era ombra di dubbio che fosse innervosita.  
«Non c’è ragione che ti arrabbi!» aveva replicato Levi, incupendosi a sua volta, ma sempre mantenendo la calma apparente che lo contraddistingueva. «Mi ha convocato per dirmi dell’incarico di accompagnarti fuori dalle mura, e già che c’era ci ha tenuto a farmi una paternale sui rischi che corriamo se ci scoprono. Non hai diritto di arrabbiarti, semmai ce l’avrei io che non sapevo un accidenti di niente!» aveva concluso.  
Zoe lo stava guardando in cagnesco, tutta la rilassatezza che c’era fino a pochi minuti prima era sparita in un lampo. Era stata in silenzio per un po’, rielaborando le informazioni che Levi le aveva appena dato.  
Quindi Erwin sapeva di loro e si era sentito in dovere di fare una paternale a Levi, invece di parlare con lei. Superiore o meno, avrebbe detto due parole a Erwin al momento giusto, nel frattempo Levi andava rimesso al suo posto, e subito.   
Zoe era gentile e sorridente, aveva per tutti una buona parola ed era sempre disponibile, ma era ben nota anche per avere delle arrabbiature micidiali, dalle reazioni imprevedibili. Se lo ricordavano ancora tutti di come aveva minacciato quel ministro di buttarlo giù dal muro Sina se non le avesse fornito prima di subito tutte le informazioni di cui avevano bisogno, quando avevano scoperto che i muri erano stati eretti proprio da dei giganti. Ed era solo un episodio di una lunga serie della Hanji furiosa, così la chiamava Moblit quando perdeva la calma, ce ne sarebbero stati molti altri da ricordare. Era meglio non farla arrabbiare troppo, usciva la psicopatica che c’era in lei, e non era quasi mai un bello spettacolo.  
«Io non gli ho detto proprio un bel niente, come puoi pensare che l’abbia fatto? Abbiamo deciso insieme di tenercelo per noi, è ovvio che se mi fossi trovata nella posizione di dover vuotare il sacco te l’avrei detto, ma come ti viene in mente?» aveva risposto, notevolmente infastidita.  
Era stato così ovvio per Levi fare quella supposizione che non si era fermato nemmeno un secondo a pensare che probabilmente si sbagliava. Sebbene non avesse usato un tono accusatorio, di fatto era proprio un’accusa che le aveva rivolto, senza mezzi termini. Però in fondo pensava pure che chiunque sarebbe arrivato ad una conclusione simile: se non era stata lei a dirlo al Comandante, come avrebbe potuto saperlo?  
«Scusa, ma che avrei dovuto pensare?»  
«Non lo so, ma prima di accusarmi potevi chiedere!»  
Era decisamente offesa, ma anche in qualche modo calma, il che non era necessariamente un bene.   
«Ho capito che ho detto una cazzata, scusa, mi sono espresso male. Ma c’è ragione di prendersela così tanto? Che cosa ne so io di quello che dici ad Erwin, non so quasi niente della vostra amicizia e di certo c’è una linea di comunicazione molto intensa tra voi di cui io non so nulla, ti sembra così incredibile che possa aver pensato che ti eri confidata?»  
«Tu che ti lamenti di cose che non ti dico mi sembra il colmo, e una grossa stronzata!» aveva detto Zoe, alterata, ma mantenendo un tono di voce basso.   
Le era scappato, non che volesse dirlo davvero. Ogni tanto faceva delle domande a Levi e lui semplicemente cambiava discorso, non mostrando nemmeno la più piccola intenzione di soddisfare la sua curiosità. Ma per quanto la cosa un po’ la frustrasse, Zoe non aveva nemmeno intenzione di forzarlo a condividere con lei fatti che non era pronto a tirare fuori, se mai lo sarebbe stato.   
Levi aveva notato un altro bruttissimo segno: aveva usato una parolaccia, a differenza sua Zoe non ne diceva mai, a meno di non essere arrabbiata. Ma di quanti altri brutti segni aveva bisogno ancora Levi per capire? Stavano platealmente litigando, per la prima volta in quasi otto anni che si conoscevano, perché fino ad allora, quando avevano discusso, non era stato mai in una situazione di aperto e personale contrasto come quella.  
«Non sono certo di aver capito che intendi con questa affermazione, ma va bene lo stesso. Se mi sono sbagliato ti chiedo scusa, sinceramente, ma rimaniamo in tema.»  
Ovvio che invece avesse capito, Levi non era stupido e sapeva che la donna che aveva di fronte lo era ancor meno di lui. Non si era stupito che non si fosse fatta abbindolare dai suoi tentativi di evitare alcune sue domande.  
«Mi offende pensare che sei saltato subito alla conclusione che avessi tradito la tua fiducia» aveva rimarcato Zoe, con calma ma anche con decisione.  
«Lo so, mi dispiace. Solo che logicamente, come ce lo spieghiamo? Siamo stati attenti, io di sicuro non l’ho detto a nessuno. Che spiegazione ti dai tu?»   
Dicendo questo, con un tono tornato ad essere tranquillo e conciliante, Levi aveva allungato le mani a prendere quelle di Zoe, che l’aveva lasciato fare.   
Le aveva chiesto scusa, in fondo un po’ capiva come potesse aver pensato che fosse stata lei a raccontare tutto al Comandante. Tanto le bastava, non aveva nessuna intenzione di tenergli il broncio, sarebbe stato alquanto infantile da parte sua. Aveva sospirato appena, pensando ad una risposta da dargli.  
«Erwin è un uomo molto intelligente e molto intuitivo, inoltre mi conosce da quando ho diciannove anni e non credo che sia difficile per lui leggermi. Potrebbe essere stato qualsiasi cosa… potrei aver indugiato a guardarti nel bel mezzo di una riunione, potrebbe aver beccato te a fare lo stesso… Non lo so, ma in fondo credo che non ci sia da stupirsi che ci sia arrivato da solo. Oppure l’ha sparata grossa e tu inconsapevolmente l’hai confermato. Che cosa gli hai detto?»  
«Certo, come no, sono così ingenuo!» aveva scherzato Levi. «Non ho detto niente, non ho minimamente commentato la cosa. Non ho negato perché sembrava certo di quello che diceva, ma nemmeno confermato. E questo è quanto.»  
Sempre tenendosi le mani a vicenda erano stati per qualche secondo in silenzio, a pensare ognuno per conto suo.  
«Ascolta…» aveva ricominciato Levi, tentennando appena come se non gli riuscisse facile cominciare quel discorso. Le parole di Zoe di poco prima continuavano a risuonargli nella mente, un po’ lo facevano sentire in torto, sebbene avesse le sue buone ragioni a volte per non voler condividere con lei certi particolari. Sentiva di dover chiarire quella cosa che sembrava ovvia, ma non era facile trovare le parole per farlo.   
«Voglio che tu sappia questo. Io non parlo. Non mi piace parlare, con nessuno, eccetto che con te forse e con pochissime altre persone che comunque non ci sono nemmeno più ormai. Non è che voglio fare la parte del coglione sofferente, non me ne frega un cazzo di spiegare le mie ragioni sul perché faccio questo e non faccio quello, le so io e tutti gli altri e le loro opinioni su di me andassero affanculo, ma questo non vuol dire che non voglio dirti i fatti miei. È che certe cose del mio passato fanno proprio schifo. Non voglio fare lo stronzo che vuole lasciarti fuori, a volte semplicemente non voglio pensarci. Ma te l’assicuro, non ci sarebbe altra persona eccetto te con cui lo farei, se proprio volessi parlarne. E comunque, per quello che vale, non credo che ci sia nessuno che mi conosce bene come mi conosci tu. E mi dispiace, davvero, di aver dubitato di te.»  
Non era certa di come avrebbe potuto reagire a quella confessione. In ogni caso era la prima volta che Zoe lo sentiva fare un discorso così lungo. Parte di quelle cose le sapeva, parte se l’era potute immaginare, un’altra parte ancora le aveva fatto intuire che alcuni aspetti della vita di Levi fossero peggiori di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginarli. Le dispiaceva che certi episodi del suo passato l’avessero portato a chiudersi così ostinatamente in se stesso da non riuscire, se non con una grande fatica, a comunicare con un altro essere umano. Ma se Zoe poteva essergli d’aiuto standogli vicina, meglio così, in fondo era tutto quello che voleva.  
Si era avvicinata lasciandogli le mani, era salita di nuovo a cavalcioni su di lui.  
«Va tutto bene» gli aveva detto mentre lo abbracciava e sentiva che anche lui le passava le braccia intorno alla schiena. «In effetti ci sono delle cose che mi piacerebbe sapere di te, non te lo nascondo, ma non dovrai mai fare o dire niente che non vuoi. E se avrai bisogno di me, ci sarò.»  
Levi non aveva aggiunto altro, si era quasi abbandonato contro di lei appoggiando la fronte alla sua spalla, perdendosi nel suo abbraccio.   
In ogni caso Zoe, sorridendo appena, aveva pensato che probabilmente aveva esaurito in cinque minuti il numero di parole che si concedeva di dire in una settimana intera. Non temeva tuttavia che avesse finito le parolacce: nonostante ne avesse dette in abbondanza, cosa che aveva fatto capire a Zoe quanto quella confessione dovesse essere stata difficile da tirare fuori, di quelle doveva averne una riserva pressoché infinita, aveva pensato divertita stringendolo a sé.  
Aveva continuato ad abbracciarlo per un po’, passandogli leggermente le mani sulla schiena, almeno finché quelle effusioni si erano trasformate in un bacio lieve e dolce, che a sua volta si era fatto più passionale a mano a mano che andavano avanti. Si erano trovati a fare l’amore di nuovo, Levi si era addormentato tranquillo immediatamente dopo.  
Zoe gli era rimasta sdraiata accanto per un po’, ma era sovreccitata in qualche modo, non riusciva a stare ferma e non voleva rischiare di svegliarlo, dato che non capitava molto spesso che lo vedesse dormire così profondamente. Si era alzata rimettendosi quella lunga maglia che lui le aveva tolto non tanto prima, recuperando la sua biancheria intima poi e trovando anche il bottone che gli aveva fatto saltare nelle loro effusioni.  
Si era messa ad aggiustargli la camicia, girandosi a guardarlo ogni tanto. Dormiva in modo talmente profondo che non si era mai mosso dalla posizione che aveva assunto. Era appoggiato su un fianco, le gambe leggermente piegate, un braccio sotto il cuscino.   
Appena aveva finito di riattaccare quel bottone, aveva sistemato la sua camicia sulla spalliera della sedia, raccogliendoli da terra aveva piegato ordinatamente il resto dei suoi vestiti che erano ancora sparsi in giro per la stanza, sapendo che Levi avrebbe apprezzato quel gesto.  
Forse un po’ di sonno finalmente stava venendo anche a lei, aveva pensato di rimettersi a letto, ma voleva fare un’altra doccia prima, dato che aveva sudato.  
Davanti allo specchio sopra il lavandino, mentre si legava i capelli sulla sommità della testa per non bagnarli di nuovo, aveva indugiato a guardarsi per un attimo.   
Aveva osservato come sempre con disappunto il suo fisico scarno, le sue pochissime forme e le cicatrici, alcune davvero evidenti, che le avevano inevitabilmente deturpato la figura. E poi si era vista il naso, quel brutto grande naso che detestava sin da ragazzina, quando la prendevano in giro a scuola. Anche se erano legati in quel momento, e non poteva osservare direttamente come cadessero sempre scomposti, nella sua testa aveva avuto delle critiche anche per i suoi capelli.  
Si era girata di fianco, lo specchio arrivava giusto a mostrarle la sua immagine riflessa fino alle anche. Non si piaceva, non si era mai piaciuta, non che la cosa avesse comunque mai rappresentato un problema, non le era mai interessato di piacere agli altri per il suo aspetto fisico. Almeno fino a quel momento.  
Suo malgrado, continuando a guardarsi, si era vista sorridere. Il fatto che nonostante tutti i difetti che si trovava Levi avesse detto che per lui era bella, le bastava per farsi salire quel caldo sorriso sulle labbra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La citazione precisa sarebbe: “Una donna non dovrebbe mai imparare a cucire, e se lo fa, non deve ammetterlo”, dal film “Il Paziente Inglese” di Anthony Minghella, 1996


	11. Il nano da giardino più forte dell’umanità

Quella mattina, svegliandosi, Zoe si era rigirata per un po’ nel letto appena infastidita dalla luce che l’aveva svegliata prima che la sua sveglia lo facesse, rubandole del tempo prezioso da passare nel mondo dei sogni. Tuttavia, non appena si era resa conto di che giorno fosse, all'istante il sonno l’aveva abbandonata definitivamente, lasciando spazio ad un grosso sorriso.  
Nel giro di poche ore finalmente sarebbe stata fuori dalle mura, lontano dalla routine quotidiana e in sola compagnia della natura e di Levi.  
Si era fatta delle domande su quella concessione che si stava facendo e sulle ragioni con le quali aveva giustificato quella sua breve fuga, in fondo poteva anche un po’ considerarsi un abuso di potere il suo: la verità era che lì fuori, alla fine dei conti, non avesse proprio un bel niente da fare eccetto che cercare di distrarsi, riposarsi un po’ e godersi la compagnia di Levi senza che dovessero chiudersi per forza in uno dei loro alloggi per potersi comportare adeguatamente a quello che era diventato il loro rapporto.  
Non che fosse stata del tutto disonesta con il Comandante, gli aveva confessato candidamente che avrebbe colto anche l’occasione di staccare un po’. Erwin del resto sapeva benissimo che erano mesi che non prendeva una pausa, quando gliel’aveva detto aveva ribattuto che non dubitava dei suoi bisogni e che non aveva niente in contrario che si concedesse un po’ di calma, rassicurandola.  
Si era ripromessa comunque che avrebbe anche fatto il suo dovere: avrebbe raccolto campioni di acqua, vegetazione e suolo, ma giusto per poter dire di non aver completamente sprecato tutto quel tempo solo per se stessa.  
Poco più tardi aveva fatto colazione al solito tavolo appartato, con Levi ed altri ufficiali che li avevano raggiunti, occasione durante la quale si erano dati appuntamento alle scuderie della base da lì ad un paio d'ore, dato che Zoe aveva espresso la necessità di sbrigare un po’ di incombenze che non voleva lasciare in sospeso prima di andarsene via per qualche giorno.  
Levi si era comunque già in precedenza offerto di pensare a preparare i cavalli e i bagagli, quindi dopo aver finito di mettere in una sacca degli effetti personali, a Zoe non era rimasto molto da fare in quel senso.  
La ragione ufficiale che Levi le aveva fornito, quando le aveva detto che avrebbe sbrigato lui certe incombenze, era che non si fidava delle sue capacità pratiche. Così le aveva detto, il _simpaticone_. Zoe però aveva immaginato che potesse anche semplicemente essere un gesto di cortesia, se non addirittura di cavalleria.  
Inutile girarci intorno, era piuttosto insolito il modo di Levi di porsi in certe dinamiche che intercorrevano tra un uomo e una donna, e questo a Zoe piaceva moltissimo, ma in fondo rimaneva un maschio, e come tale non era immune all’istinto di farsi carico di certe faccende pratiche che tuttavia, prima che cominciassero quella relazione, non le aveva mai tolto dalle mani.  
Ripensandoci, ne stava ridacchiando qualche minuto più tardi, mentre dopo aver espletato i suoi bisogni nei servizi femminili vicino al suo ufficio, si lavava le mani davanti alla fila dei lavandini.  
Leah, ufficiale medico della base, l’aveva raggiunta al lavandino accanto al suo e aveva sorriso alla sua immagine riflessa sullo specchio.  
«Ciao superdonna!» le aveva detto, chiamandola con quel nomignolo che le aveva affibbiato quando era stato reso noto il suo incarico a capo della missione fuori mura.  
Non poteva dire che fossero mai state molto intime loro due, anche se si conoscevano da diversi anni. Delle vecchie leve femminili ormai quasi non c’erano rimaste altre donne che fossero sopravvissute a quei terribili anni tra la breccia nel muro Maria e la fine della guerra però, quindi si trovavano spesso a scambiare quattro chiacchiere e Zoe la considerava un’amica ormai.  
Leah se l’era cavata in quegli anni anche perché essendo un medico non partecipava direttamente ai combattimenti, ma se tanta gente nel Corpo era viva e in salute lo doveva a quella straordinaria donna, Zoe l’aveva sempre guardata con ammirazione per tante ragioni diverse.  
«Che hai da ridacchiare tanto?» aveva chiesto Leah mentre a sua volta si lavava le mani.  
«Oh, niente di speciale, sono solo contenta che passerò qualche giorno fuori dalla caserma.»  
«Ah, già, con Capitan culo-storto… ma non ti potevi trovare uno meglio per accompagnarti? Tipo l’altro giorno è venuto in infermeria Kirshtein per dei richiami di vaccini e fattelo dire, quel ragazzo viene su bene…»  
«Ah, Leah, sei pessima!» aveva commentato divertita Zoe. «Tu flirti con la corte marziale, quel ragazzo è appena maggiorenne, te lo vorrei far notare!»  
L’altra aveva portato le mani in alto, a discolparsi. «Non gli ho mica fatto niente! Per il momento…» aveva concluso, facendole un occhiolino malizioso, ma fondamentalmente ironico.  
Zoe aveva riso di nuovo, aveva agitato le mani per togliersi qualche goccia di acqua prima di tamponarsele con un fazzoletto di carta.  
Leah era una donna davvero bella, mentre ancora rideva per la battuta che aveva appena fatto, Zoe non aveva potuto che notarlo per l’ennesima volta, specialmente guardandola riflessa nello specchio accanto alla sua stessa immagine.  
I suoi capelli di colore castano scuro, lisci e lucidi, le ricadevano perfetti sulle spalle: dopo che aveva finito di lavarsi ed asciugarsi le mani, con un elastico era andata a legarseli in un nodo sulla nuca. I tratti del suo viso erano gentili, fini, con gli occhi scuri che avevano sempre un qualcosa di ammaliante nel modo in cui ti fissavano, il suo naso era piccolo e ben fatto e aveva delle bellissime labbra, che si disegnavano in morbide curve sul suo profilo. Anche se Zoe non aveva mai avuto quel tipo di interesse per altre donne, si era chiesta qualche volta che effetto dovesse fare baciare delle labbra del genere.  
Sempre paragonandola a se stessa poi, non poteva non osservare che Leah aveva davvero un fisico femminile. Fianchi ben definiti, un seno meraviglioso che le riempiva in modo perfetto le camice di ordinanza. Non c’era da stupirsi che facesse girare la testa a parecchi che avevano avuto la fortuna di incrociarla. Si vociferava che persino l’algido comandante Smith fosse capitolato tra le sue braccia, e non era cosa da poco, considerato che non si sapeva assolutamente di nessun’altra indiscrezione simile a proposito di Erwin, che riguardasse donne che fossero nell'Esercito.  
Ma in fondo, di non essere bella come poteva essere Leah, a Zoe non importava molto, tanto più che giusto di recente aveva scoperto di essere bella agli occhi dell’unico uomo per cui le interessava esserlo.  
Aveva sorriso di nuovo a quell’idea, senza poterselo impedire, ma Leah l’aveva distratta dai suoi pensieri.  
«E comunque tu, viziosa che non sei altro, fai poco la furba!» le aveva detto puntandole un dito scherzosamente accusatorio contro il naso. Si era interrotta e aveva fatto per controllare che fossero sole nel bagno. Solo quando se n’era accertata aveva continuato.  
«Tu ti stai ben sollazzando con qualcuno da qualche mese a questa parte, e non negare! Ti ricordo che non solo il mio alloggio è esattamente accanto al tuo e qualche rumore passa, ma poi ho notato che ultimamente sei diventata scrupolosissima con le pillole, mentre prima te le dovevo sempre venire a tirare in faccia per fartele prendere!»  
«Eh?» era riuscita solo a dire Zoe, mentre vedeva nello specchio le sue guance cambiare colore improvvisamente.  
«Avanti, non fare la finta tonta, chi è il fortunato?»  
«Leah!» aveva esclamato Zoe, come a riprenderla.  
«Va bene, va bene, sono cose tue! Ma fai bene, io approvo. A meno che lui non sia alla tua altezza, e per altezza non mi riferisco all’assurda eventualità che tu stia concedendo le tue grazie a uno tipo, che ne so, Capitan culo-storto per fare un esempio. Ci vuole un uomo vero per te, di quelli sicuri di se stessi, non so se rendo!»  
Zoe per poco non era trasalita quando Leah aveva accennato a Levi, ma fortunatamente non l’aveva fatto in modo che sottintendesse che poteva essere il lui in questione.  
«Scusa Leah, devo andare, devo fare un milione di cose e ho poco tempo. Ci vediamo lunedì» aveva detto. Quella conversazione doveva finire, prima possibile.  
«Ciao Hanji, mi raccomando prendi le pillole…» le aveva risposto l’altra facendole un altro occhiolino malizioso.  
«Non mancherò, Dottoressa» aveva risposto sorridendole mentre batteva in una veloce ritirata verso il suo ufficio.  
Con suo disappunto, se la conversazione appena avuta già non fosse stata un’avvisaglia sufficiente, Zoe aveva capito subito che quel venerdì mattina si stava rivelando complicato. Continuava ad essere interrotta continuamente, cosa che allungava irrimediabilmente la tempistica con cui si era immaginata di finire le sue faccende. I documenti continuavano ad impilarsi sulla sua già abbastanza piena scrivania e sembrava che chiunque avesse scelto quella mattina per venire da lei a porre questioni su qualsiasi cosa. Cominciava a rimpiangere di aver scelto di non partire immediatamente dopo colazione, ma ormai non c’era ragione di stare a rimuginarci, le avrebbe solo fatto perdere altro tempo prezioso.  
L’ennesimo colpo alla sua porta però le era andato dritto ai nervi, senza che potesse controllarsi.  
«Avanti!» aveva quasi urlato, ma il tono non era stato esattamente accogliente.  
Una testa intimidita aveva fatto capolino dalla porta semi aperta. «Scusi Capitano, è un momentaccio? Torno più tardi se preferisce.»  
Zoe aveva guardato Armin Arlert e gli aveva sorriso, sentendosi un po’ in colpa. Se molti di quelli che quella mattina erano passati dal suo ufficio erano effettivamente dei rompiscatole, lui decisamente non ricadeva in quella cerchia. Era stato uno dei primi che Zoe aveva voluto nella sua squadra quando Erwin le aveva dato formalmente l’incarico per la missione, e il suo contributo era sempre stato importante.  
«Scusami Armin, non farci caso, è una di quelle mattine… entra, siediti» gli aveva risposto indicandogli la sedia davanti alla sua scrivania.  
«Grazie Capitano» le aveva detto il ragazzo, che dopo essersi richiuso la porta alle spalle, aveva accettato il suo invito a sedersi.  
Tutte le volte che lo vedeva, Zoe non poteva non perdersi a pensare a come fosse cambiato in pochi anni. Era normale, era un imberbe quindicenne quando era entrato nel Corpo di Ricognizione, ma non era semplicemente quello che doveva per forza di cose cambiare in lui crescendo che poteva notare sul suo viso ogni volta: aveva giusto diciotto anni, ma neppure i suoi lineamenti dolci e i suoi occhioni azzurri potevano mascherare che sembrasse più vecchio dell’età che aveva. Era un ragazzo educato e gentile, molto posato; sorrideva di sovente, ma i suoi occhi tradivano spesso una tristezza e una gravità che andava al di là della sua età.  
In teoria Armin era ancora un adolescente, ma di fatto, quel poco della sua fanciullezza che era rimasto dopo i fatti della breccia del muro Maria, ci aveva pensato la vita nell’esercito a prenderselo, facendo di lui, come di tanti altri della sua età del resto, dei giovani adulti con un vuoto dentro che difficilmente avrebbero potuto colmare. Come poteva essere differente, con tutte le atrocità che avevano dovuto vivere in un’età ancora così verde?  
Per un attimo Zoe si era persa in quelle riflessioni che aveva fatto a quei tempi, sul fatto che aveva trovato davvero ingiusto che nelle fila dei vari corpi che costituivano l’esercito fossero entrati improvvisamente ragazzini così giovani. Anche lei si era arruolata presto, ma non era stata impiegata in battaglia per un bel pezzo anche dopo che era entrata nel Corpo di Ricognizione, le era stato dato il tempo di crescere, di studiare, di diventare adulta.  
Era stata fornita una spiegazione molto logica in proposito dai vertici militari: la situazione degli orfani del muro Maria era stata una sorta di piaga sociale ai tempi, così se bambini anche di undici o dodici anni avevano espresso la volontà di entrare nell’esercito, era stata data loro la possibilità di farlo. La carenza di territorio e risorse che era seguita alla breccia del muro più esterno aveva fatto scendere sotto la soglia di povertà migliaia di persone, questo aveva spinto anche tanti giovanissimi che non avevano perso i genitori a fare la stessa difficile scelta per non essere più di peso alle famiglie.  
La ragion di stato aveva spazzato via il buon senso: del resto tutti questi ragazzi avevano bisogno di chi si occupasse di loro, e l’esercito non era mai sazio di nuova linfa.  
Così facendo, cinque anni dopo circa, quanti ragazzini tra i quindici e i diciotto anni ci avevano rimesso la vita in quella lotta che spesso, e questo continuava ad essere inaccettabile ed incomprensibile per Zoe, si era dovuta combattere anche contro altri uomini?  
«Le volevo lasciare il rapporto sui documenti che mi aveva lasciato in consegna Capitano, e mi chiedevo se avesse due minuti di tempo da dedicarmi. Ma se non è il momento non si preoccupi» aveva detto il ragazzo, distogliendola da quei pensieri. Aveva allungato una mano porgendole un plico di fogli tenuti insieme da una molletta per documenti.  
Zoe gli aveva sorriso e aveva preso i fogli che le stava porgendo. «Sì, per te ce li ho, ma giusto due. E poi te li meriti, dato che non mi aspettavo il rapporto prima della settimana prossima. Lo apprezzo molto il tuo impegno.»  
Armin aveva abbassato gli occhi e aveva fatto un sorriso appena accennato, forse appena un po’ in imbarazzo per il complimento.  
I suoi capelli chiarissimi erano fermati dietro la nuca in un nodo, una barbetta incolta di qualche giorno gli sporcava le guance e gli rendeva i tratti dolci del viso più mascolini. Era diventato un bel ragazzo nel suo genere, Zoe si era ritrovata a sperare che le ragazze lo notassero.  
«Di che volevi parlarmi, Armin?»  
«Da quello che ho capito dai rapporti sulle ultime riunioni delle squadre, pare che la terza spedizione potrebbe arrivare a toccare il mare Capitano, è vero?»  
«Sì, esatto» aveva confermato Zoe.  
«Non voglio essere insistente, però mi permetto di chiederle se ha pensato a quello che le avevo chiesto a proposito di me e di Ackerman, quando questo sarebbe successo.»  
Zoe si ricordava perfettamente quella conversazione, anche se era avvenuta ormai molti mesi prima.  
Era sempre stata una persona a cui piaceva esprimere affetto fisicamente, ma raramente si permetteva di farlo sul lavoro: in quel momento tuttavia non aveva potuto fare a meno di allungare una mano e appoggiarla ad una di Armin, che le teneva sul bordo della scrivania sul lato opposto.  
«Certo che ci ho pensato, te l’ho promesso, dopo tutto. Farò in modo che siate entrambi parte delle squadre partecipanti quando partirà la spedizione di ricerca, te lo garantisco.»  
«Grazie Capitano, davvero» aveva ribattuto il ragazzo, riconoscente.  
Zoe si era alzata. «Bene, discuteremo del tuo rapporto lunedì appena l’avrò letto, questo fine settimana sarò fuori. Non ti assegno nient’altro fino a quel momento, sono sicura che avrai altro su cui lavorare in questi giorni, e poi voglio che passi un po’ di tempo libero svagandoti un po’, te lo meriti. Non ce l’hai una ragazza Armin, o anche un paio?» aveva chiesto scherzando. Il lieve imbarazzo che l’altro aveva esternato con l’espressione del suo viso era stato semplicemente adorabile.  
«Oh, beh, non devi rispondermi, non sono affari miei!» gli aveva detto per tranquillizzarlo, mentre lo accompagnava alla porta. L’aveva aperta dandogli la possibilità di uscire.  
«Buon fine settimana, Capitano» le aveva detto il ragazzo andandosene.  
«Altrettanto Armin» gli aveva detto mentre si allontanava, poi rimanendo sulla porta si era rivolta al suo fidato assistente, Moblit.  
«Abbiamo finito?» gli aveva chiesto speranzosa. Ormai era l’orario in cui avrebbe dovuto incontrare Levi nelle scuderie.  
«Il Comandante vorrebbe vederti un attimo prima che parti» le aveva detto.  
Zoe aveva roteato gli occhi in segno di insofferenza, cosa che aveva divertito Moblit. Era rientrata nel suo ufficio e aveva preso la sacca con le sue cose, già che c’era aveva afferrato anche il rapporto di Armin, magari avrebbe avuto voglia di darci un’occhiata. Si era chiusa la porta del suo ufficio alle spalle quindi, con evidente soddisfazione.  
«Vado a parlargli e poi scappo, sono già in ritardo. Ci vediamo presto Moblit, e se ce la fai riposati un po’ anche tu.»  
«Farò del mio meglio Hanji. A presto» l’aveva salutata mentre a grandi falcate si dirigeva verso l’ufficio di Erwin.  
Non c’era stato modo per lei di parlare con il Comandante da quando aveva saputo che era a conoscenza della sua relazione con Levi, ma forse era stato meglio così, il tempo che era passato aveva fatto sbollire l’arrabbiatura che si era presa. Erano amici da anni e l’aveva infastidita che non gli avesse detto niente, ma si era offesa più di quello che si aspettava per una cosa simile.  
Dopo aver bussato alla sua porta l’aveva sentito invitarla ad entrare, così l’aveva fatto senza indugio.  
«Buongiorno. Volevi parlarmi?» aveva chiesto.  
«Buongiorno a te Hanji, sì, volevo solo assicurarmi che fosse tutto a posto per la tua uscita e augurarti buon lavoro, e buon meritato riposo, anche.»  
«Sì, tutto come nei piani. Grazie» aveva risposto, poi era rimasta in piedi, attendendo che le dicesse qualcos’altro.  
«È tutto, non voglio trattenerti» aveva aggiunto però Erwin.  
Zoe aveva salutato quindi e si era diretta alla porta. Se anche aveva pensato che fosse un buon momento per togliersi quel sassolino dalla scarpa, aveva valutato che preferiva non perdere altro tempo, dato che Levi già la stava aspettando.  
«Ah, Hanji…» aveva detto tuttavia il Comandante mentre aveva già la mano sulla maniglia della porta. Si era girata di nuovo a guardarlo.  
«Divertitevi, tu e Levi.»  
L’aveva detto tranquillo e un po’ formale come era sempre, ma per lei che lo conosceva bene e da tanto tempo non era stato difficile cogliere un guizzo di maliziosità nel suo sguardo.  
Si era girata di nuovo verso di lui e aveva coperto i pochi passi che la separavano dalla sua scrivania a grandi falcate. Non si era fermata davanti alla sua postazione, aveva fatto il giro e si era messa accanto alla sua sedia, Erwin si era girato in sua direzione, con uno sguardo a metà tra l’incuriosito e il divertito, mentre Zoe si metteva una mano sul fianco e con l’altra gli puntava un dito minaccioso contro il naso.  
«Con te su questa storia faccio i conti dopo, Comandante!»  
Erwin le aveva sorriso, aveva fatto un’espressione finto impaurita.  
«Sono nei guai, Capitano?» le aveva chiesto.  
«Ovviamente!» aveva ribattuto l’altra, sorrideva anche lei però.  
«Ti chiedo scusa, avrei dovuto parlarne prima con te. È stato l’estro del momento. Spero che tu non ti sia offesa» gli aveva detto serio, ma sempre con un’inusuale espressione accomodante in faccia, almeno per i suoi standard.  
«Non mi sono offesa, magari forse un pochino, più che altro è che non mi hai fatto passare un bel quarto d’ora.»  
Erwin aveva sorriso divertito. «Me lo posso immaginare.»  
«Devo andare, ma il discorso è solo rimandato. Ciao Erwin, passa un buon fine settimana» gli aveva detto, congedandosi.  
Ci sarebbero state tante cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli su quella faccenda, ma il tempo stringeva. Era andata verso la porta, ma di nuovo, quando era stata lì davanti, si era girata ed era tornata indietro. Sulle prime si era arrabbiata e offesa per quello che aveva fatto Erwin, ma in quel momento aveva capito che il suo intento era stato solo quello di assicurarsi che lei stesse bene. Del resto erano anni ed anni che teneva quell’atteggiamento con lei: per lo più era il suo Comandante e la trattava con distacco, ma c’erano sporadiche volte in cui si permetteva di mostrarle tutto l’affetto che provava nei suoi confronti, sentimento reciproco tra l’altro.  
Era raro che Erwin si permettesse quell’atteggiamento, esattamente com’era raro che lei esprimesse in certi contesti la sua natura affettuosa, anche se la media di quel giorno avrebbe potuto smentirla. Quando era stata accanto a lui gli aveva dato un frettoloso bacio su una guancia.  
«Non ti preoccupare per me, so badare a me stessa» gli aveva detto mentre velocemente si allontanava di nuovo, stavolta prendendo davvero la porta ed andandosene.  
Il Comandante era ritornato serafico sul suo lavoro, ma dopo poco gli era venuto da sorridere per il gesto di Hanji. Era contento che avesse voluto dargli ad intendere che aveva capito che le sue intenzioni erano buone.  
  
Zoe era arrivata alle scuderie di corsa, quando si era trovata al cospetto di Levi l’aveva trovato che se ne stava tranquillamente seduto su uno dei bassi muretti che recintavano lo spiazzo davanti alle scuderie.  
Il gatto tigrato che gironzolava sempre da quelle parti si strusciava alle sue gambe cercando attenzioni. Non lo faceva con tutti, anzi, di solito era un gatto piuttosto timido, probabilmente si teneva nelle vicinanze solo per trovare riparo durante la stagione fredda e perché magari qualcuno lo nutriva, ma non era incline a dare molta confidenza. Sapendolo, Zoe aveva guardato stupita la scena per qualche secondo prima di palesarsi.  
Levi, piegato in avanti, lo accarezzava con il dorso della mano, mentre il gatto gli strofinava con soddisfazione la testa contro le gambe, facendo delle rumorose fusa.  
«Sei in ritardo, quattrocchi» le aveva detto all’improvviso, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dal gatto.  
«Lo so, scusa. È stata una di quelle mattinate che non sai mai quello che ti capita» gli aveva risposto mentre Levi dava l’ultimo buffetto sul muso del gatto e si alzava.  
«L’ho immaginato» le aveva risposto atono. «Andiamo?» aveva aggiunto entrando nelle scuderie.  
Zoe aveva annuito e l’aveva seguito mentre le faceva strada verso i loro cavalli pronti alla partenza.  
Il gatto sulle prime era rimasto seduto sul posto, come se si aspettasse che qualcuno sarebbe tornato a dargli altre attenzioni. Solo quando li aveva visti uscire in groppa ai loro cavalli se n’era era andato nella direzione opposta, tornando da dov’era venuto.  


 

***

  
Era stata Zoe a fare strada, Levi non aveva la minima idea di dove volesse condurlo, così l’aveva seguita senza nessun bisogno di parlare per circa un’ora sulla rotta che la seconda spedizione fuori mura aveva intrapreso qualche settimana prima. Il terreno era stato pianeggiante e molto facile da coprire sino a quel momento, ma a quel punto avevano dovuto procedere più lentamente, addentrandosi nella vegetazione al passo e procedendo in fila indiana. Eccetto che per quei rari momenti in cui Zoe si girava in sua direzione e gli rivolgeva un sorriso dei suoi, Levi non aveva avuto niente da dire, eccetto che rispondere adeguatamente a quei sorrisi.  
Era un bel po’ che non vedeva Zoe in divisa completa da missione fuori mura, si erano aiutati a vicenda prima di salire sui cavalli a sistemare propriamente tutti gli accessori che richiedeva quel genere di vestizione. Sembrava strano vederla così, non ci era più abituato, forse perché a quei tempi era solo Hanji, e c’era ancora da finire di bonificare i territori dentro il muro Maria.  
Avevano continuato con quella lenta andatura per un po’, attraversando un bosco piuttosto fitto, in lontananza Levi sentiva un rumore di acqua sempre più vicino, a mano a mano che procedevano in quella strada in salita diventava sempre più netto quel suono.  
Il bosco dopo un po’ era diventato sempre meno fitto, avevano trovato il torrente di cui sentivano il rumore e si erano fermati brevemente per guardare il panorama ed abbeverare i cavalli.  
Quando erano ritornati in sella avevano proseguito per un po’ sulla sponda, fino a che il terreno non era tornato pianeggiante, Zoe a quel punto aveva cambiato direzione lasciando le rive del torrente e proseguendo alla loro sinistra, tornando verso la vegetazione.  
Erano in viaggio da più di due ore a quel punto, Levi aveva avuto quasi l’intenzione di chiedere quanto ancora ci volesse, ma continuava a seguire Zoe senza farlo, guardando la sua ormai lunga coda di cavallo dalla quale non uscivano più ciuffi troppo corti, dato che aveva i capelli più lunghi del solito l’elastico riusciva a tenerli tutti insieme.  
Avevano proseguito per non più di altri venti minuti prima che la macchia sfoltisse, arrivando in un punto del bosco in cui gli alberi si diradavano abbastanza da poter spronare un po’ di più i cavalli per acquistare velocità. Tuttavia Zoe aveva mantenuto il suo cavallo al passo, Levi ovviamente si era adeguato.  
«Ci siamo quasi» gli aveva detto girandosi, l’altro aveva annuito.  
Pochi minuti dopo, continuando a proseguire attraverso gli alberi, Levi aveva cominciato a vedere che la vegetazione si apriva del tutto su quello che sembrava un terreno pianeggiante e senza vegetazione, ma a mano a mano che si avvicinavano, aveva visto che per la maggior parte quella distesa era fatta di acqua. I toni freddi che la coloravano andavano dal verde al blu intenso, era uno spettacolo insieme inconsueto e bellissimo, qualcosa che Levi non aveva mai visto, ma solo immaginato quando aveva letto di scenari del genere in qualche libro.  
Tenendo le briglie del cavallo era sceso a mettere i piedi sulla sabbia scura che contornava quella distesa d’acqua. Camminarci sopra era una strana sensazione, come di venire risucchiati appena nel terreno, almeno fino a che, fatti ancora pochi passi, non era arrivato ad un punto del suolo in cui la sabbia era bagnata ed era molto più solida sotto gli stivali. Si era spinto verso l’acqua fino a quando le punte delle sue scarpe quasi la toccavano.  
Immerso in quello spettacolo non si era accorto che Zoe l’aveva seguito, anche lei con le briglie del suo cavallo alla mano. Si era sentito prendere una mano all’improvviso, si era girato a sorriderle quindi, intrecciando le dita alle sue.  
«Questo è un lago…» le aveva detto, come se volesse che lei confermasse quel fatto.  
«Sì» gli aveva assicurato, sorridendogli.  
Levi non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quella visione, sul suo viso si era dipinta un’espressione indecifrabile, un misto tra sorpresa, incredulità, persino gioia forse nel trovarsi davanti a quello spettacolo.  
Portandolo lì Zoe voleva proprio che lui vedesse quella magnifica vista, un preludio probabilmente a quelle che erano le bellezze che quel mondo sconosciuto aveva loro da offrire. Non c’era più nemmeno l’ombra della sua espressione burbera, i suoi tratti erano completamente distesi in quel sorriso appena accennato che gli incurvava le labbra, appena aperte per la sorpresa.  
Era una delle cose più belle che la donna avesse mai visto.  
Zoe aveva riso appena per la contentezza di vederlo così. Era una reazione quasi commovente, e si era sentita estremamente soddisfatta che la sua idea fosse stata così azzeccata.  
«Questo è un lago!» aveva detto di nuovo Levi, entusiasta. «Ci sono dei pesci dentro?»  
Zoe aveva sorriso. «Non lo so, dovremmo andare a verificarlo di persona!»  
Levi si era girato a guardarla scettico. «Sai nuotare?» aveva chiesto sorpreso. Era una cosa che quasi nessuno sapeva davvero fare nel loro mondo, non ce n’era alcun bisogno dato che non esistevano all’interno dei tre muri distese d’acqua tali che avessero reso indispensabile quella conoscenza.  
«Più o meno. Al mio paese da bambina andavo a fare il bagno in una parte di un torrente, ma direi che più che nuotare mi so tenere a galla con stile. Chi è mai che sa nuotare, del resto? Però ho letto come si fa, non credo che sia difficile. Potremmo imparare insieme.»  
«E se i pesci sono più grandi di noi e ci attaccano?» aveva chiesto Levi scherzando, ma in fondo non aveva mai visto un pesce in vita sua, era una sorta di animale immaginario nella sua testa, di cui aveva solo letto in qualche libro. Tutto poteva essere.  
«Se qualche pesce viene a fare il bullo con te lo sistemo io.»  
«Beh, ora non esagerare, so badare a me stesso.»  
«Oh, scusami, uomo più forte dell’umanità, non volevo sminuirti!» aveva scherzato.  
«Ancora con questa cazzata? Non l’ho mai sopportata» aveva ribattuto Levi sorridendole, ma in modo molto deciso. «Detto da te va bene, puoi chiamarmi pure nano da giardino se credi e non me la prenderei più di tanto, ma non abusare troppo dei tuoi poteri» aveva aggiunto scherzando, per paura di essere stato eccessivamente brusco. Quando si era girato a guardarla di nuovo però l’aveva vista sorridergli.  
«Ora che ci penso, nano da giardino più forte dell’umanità, io e te abbiamo una faccenda in sospeso.»  
Sebbene avesse dipinta sul viso un’aria completamente allegra e rilassata, Levi aveva alzato un sopracciglio sentendosi chiamare in quel modo. La sua espressione si era fatta un pelo più minacciosa, ma comunque era lontana anni luce dall’esserlo davvero, cosa che aveva fatto ridere Zoe.  
«Che accidenti hai da ridere, maledetta spilungona quattrocchi con un pessimo senso dell’umorismo? E che diavolo di faccenda in sospeso avremmo, sentiamo?»  
Zoe aveva cominciato a ridere di più a quell’uscita.  
«Ma come, non ti ricordi? Dobbiamo fare a botte! Avevamo deciso per niente testimoni.»  
Levi aveva aggrottato appena le sopracciglia nello sforzo di ricordare quella cosa, poi gli era tornato in mente. Zoe sdraiata addosso a lui che le accarezzava i capelli, qualcosa sul fatto che, gli aveva detto, avrebbe potuto sbatterlo come un tappeto se avesse voluto. Era stata la sera in cui gli aveva proposto di uscire dalle mura per la prima volta e che dopo si era fatta trovare nella sua stanza con addosso solo un fiocco rosso sul sedere. Bella serata.  
«Sì, mi ricordo» aveva confermato.  
«Allora, che si fa?» l’aveva incalzato Zoe.  
«Beh…» aveva detto riflettendo Levi. Si era portato alla bocca la mano di Zoe che ancora stringeva nella sua, le aveva dato un bacio sulle nocche.  
«Prima dovremmo sistemare i cavalli e montare la tenda, possibilmente raccogliere un po’ di legna per preparare un fuoco, sempre prima le cose importanti all’aperto, non sai mai quello che può succedere.»  
Zoe aveva annuito, fingendosi seria.  
«Poi suppongo che alleggeriti di un po’ di ferraglia che non ci serve per un corpo a corpo, potremmo provare a vedere chi la spunterebbe in una bella rissa. Però posso già prevedere come andrebbe a finire.»  
Zoe gli aveva sorriso guardandolo di traverso. «Ah sì? E sentiamo, espertone, illuminami. Come andrebbe a finire?»  
«Beh, espertone mi pare un po’ eccessivo, ho avuto la mia buona dose di esperienza nei miei turbolenti anni giovanili, ma non so se posso ambire ad un tale titolo. Comunque, dato che vuoi saperlo, credo che daremmo del filo da torcere l’uno all’altra per un po’, ma poi finiremmo tutti e due incredibilmente eccitati a darci dentro come se non ci fosse un domani. Per cui, mi chiedo, non sarebbe meglio passare direttamente a quella fase? Ci farebbe risparmiare un sacco di tempo e fatica. Questa è la mia ragionata opinione.»  
Era stato serissimo nel dirlo, come spesso accadeva quando faceva battute del genere. Adattandosi al suo tono, Zoe aveva annuito per qualche secondo prima di avvicinarsi e prendergli il viso tra le mani.  
«Sei un nano da giardino molto saggio.»  
L’aveva baciato quindi, sperando che quei giorni durassero più a lungo possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo e in alcuni che seguono ci saranno altre licenze poetiche che mi sono presa rispetto alla trama originaria: pesci e laghi si vedono persino nella trasposizione in anime del manga, certi animali selvatici idem. Mi sono immaginata un’umanità persino più ignara della storia originale, mi era utile ai fini della storia.


End file.
